Chimères
by KoTenshi
Summary: Naruto débarque dans un prestigieux lycée où il est le seul humain considéré comme la race inférieure aux animaux. Les Chimères transforment sa vie lycéenne en cauchemar jusqu'à ce que le destin et la lune décide de s'en mêler. Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**OoOoOoOoO****  
**

Naruto soupira bruyamment et s'étala sur sa table de classe. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans ce lycée ? Il se le demandait bien. Rien que d'y penser, sa bonne humeur habituelle s'envolait. Parfois, il voulait tout plaquer, s'éloigner de cet environnement malsain dans lequel il était enfermé maintenant depuis un an. Mais il restait pour Iruka.

À la mort de ses parents, lorsqu'il n'avait que quatre ans, Naruto avait été recueilli par Iruka, un ami de sa tante Tsunade. Cette dernière, ne pouvant s'occuper de lui, avait préféré en laisser la garde au jeune homme. Iruka était un homme tendre et patient, sa passion pour les enfants était devenue son métier. Il travaillait comme professeur au collège public où se trouvait Naruto et, quand Naruto avait dû choisir le lycée où il devait aller l'année suivante, Iruka avait été accepté comme professeur de japonais à Konoha High, un prestigieux lycée très, très particulier.

En effet, plus de 90% de la population lycéenne est une Chimère. Attention, pas le monstre à tête de lion, à corps de chèvre et à queue de serpent : celui-ci n'existe que dans la mythologie grecque. Non, les Chimères sont des personnes polymorphes, c'est-à-dire qui ont la capacité de se transformer en un animal.

Les Chimères sont partout dans notre monde mais elles cachent leur apparence animale. Elles apparaissent comme des hommes sauf qu'elles ont des sens plus développés et aussi plus d'endurance que la race humaine. Certaines ont même des pouvoirs tels que le contrôle des éléments ou entrevoir le futur. Les Chimères sont partout : au cinéma, à la télévision, dans le domaine économique, politique... Elles ont très souvent les meilleurs postes dans les entreprises car, bien sûr, les Chimères se sentent supérieures par rapport à la race humaine grâce à leurs aptitudes. Les hommes ignorent leur existence et peu de personnes sont au courant. Naruto est un des rares humains à connaître la 'vérité', tout simplement parce qu'Iruka est une Chimère.

Il avait appris la vérité à l'âge de sept ans lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle de bain pendant que son père prenait son bain. Le blond était affamé et l'attente était bien trop longue. Il savait que le brun adorait les longs bains et lui avait interdit d'entrer pendant ses moments de détente. Mais l'estomac du blond réclamait des râmen, poussant des petits rugissements pénibles. Le jeune blond avait estimé que la situation nécessitait une intervention car il allait mourir s'il ne mangeait pas maintenant. Son ventre lui faisait bien trop mal. Naruto était alors entré sans frapper et il était resté figé devant la baignoire. Il n'arrivait même pas à crier. À la place du brun se trouvait un dauphin beige-marron. L'animal aquatique semblait dormir au fond de la baignoire, complètement immergé dans l'eau claire, à l'abri du monde extérieur. Naruto s'était alors approché, sa peur semblait s'être évanouie à la vue de cet être étrange et pourtant familier. Il avait délicatement posé ses doigts sur l'eau et le dauphin avait ouvert ses yeux marron, sentant la présence de quelqu'un. Iruka avait alors sorti sa tête de l'eau, seul son corps restait encore transformé, sa queue battant paisiblement l'eau.

« Je peux toucher ? »

Iruka n'avait pu répondre que par un sourire pendant que l'enfant caressait sa queue.

« Elle est drôle, ta peau, Iruka. »

Il avait compris aussitôt qu'il fallait qu'il explique à son fils ce qu'étaient les Chimères.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_ 10 ans plus tôt__._

« Les Chimères existent depuis la nuit des temps. Personne ne sait comment elles sont apparues, mais elles ont toujours existé. Les 'dieux' égyptiens étaient des Chimères, c'est pour ça qu'Horus et Râ ont une tête d'oiseau et Anubis une tête de chien. Ce sont les Chimères les plus célèbres. Les hommes les ont pris pour des dieux à cause de leurs pouvoirs et leur capacité à se transformer en animaux. Les Chimères naissent polymorphes, un humain ne devient pas Chimère et une Chimère n'est pas un humain. On peut certes prendre une apparence humaine, mais une Chimère ne se considère pas comme un humain. C'est une insulte, Naruto, alors surtout, ne dis jamais cela à une Chimère ! Tu comprends ? C'est comme mélanger des concombres et des courgettes. Ces deux légumes ont la même couleur et presque la même apparence, mais ils sont bien différents. C'est pareil avec les Chimères et les hommes. Beaucoup de Chimères, comme celles appartenant à l'Élite, considèrent les hommes comme une race inférieure grâce à nos capacités et pouvoirs... »

« Tu as quoi comme supers pouvoirs, Iruka ? » demanda curieusement le petit blond, assis face à lui, dévorant en même temps ses râmen.

« J'ai une ouïe très fine. »

Voyant l'incompréhension de son fils, il poursuivit :

« En gros, j'entends tout. Je peux entendre les fourmis qui marchent sur le gazon si je le souhaite. Et je peux rester en apnée environ 15 minutes et je nage aussi très vite. »

« Waouuh ! Tu me montreras à la piscine ? »

« Calme-toi ! Oui, je te montrerai... Sinon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la hiérarchie Chimérique est très importante. Tout en haut de la pyramide, on a l'Élite des Chimères, ce sont les purs-sangs. Ce sont des puissantes familles qui s'accouplent avec des personnes de leurs espèces. Dans l'Élite, tu as divers niveaux aussi. Ceux qui ont le plus de pouvoir sont bien sûr supérieurs aux autres. Moi, par exemple, je suis un membre de l'Élite mais de la Basse Élite. Mes parents étaient dauphins tous les deux. Par contre, je n'ai aucun super pouvoir à part les capacités primaires du dauphin. Ensuite, viennent les Croisés, c'est-à-dire les Chimères qui ont des parents d'espèces différentes : du genre chat et serpent. Tu comprends ? C'est comme si on mélange des râmen et des udon. »

« Ah, d'accord ! Donc l'Élite, y'a que des râmen et dans les Croisés, on a tout mélangé. Drôle d'idée ! »

« Naruto, on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime. Lorsqu'on a trouvé son âme sœur, on se moque de son espèce ou de son âge ou de son sexe. Si une Chimère ne trouve pas son complémentaire, il se sent incomplet le reste de sa vie. »

« Comme des râmen sans Naruto ? »

« Un peu, oui. Alors ensuite, on a les Hybrides qui sont mi-homme, mi-Chimère. La plupart du temps, soit la personne peut se transformer mais n'a aucune capacité, soit elle n'a que les instincts de l'animal qui coule dans ses veines mais ne peut se métamorphoser. »

« Je suis une Chimère, moi aussi ? »

Le garçon se montra du doigt, pleins d'espoir. Être une Chimère, ça avait l'air super cool !

« Je suis désolé, Naruto. Tu es simplement un humain. »

« Et les humains, on les place où, dans ta érarchie chimerik ? »

Iruka lança un regard peiné au petit blond.

« Malheureusement, les hommes sont tout en bas de la H-I-É-rarchie Chiméri-Q-U-E. Juste après les Hybrides. Car les hommes n'ont aucun pouvoir ou de capacité hors du commun comme les Chimères. »

Le blond fut rapidement désenchanté en entendant ces dernières paroles, mais il restait curieux sur le sujet.

« Quand est-ce que tu te transformes ? »

« Les Chimères se transforment quand elles le veulent avec beaucoup d'entraînement. Certaines n'arrivent jamais à le faire consciemment. Les Chimères naissent avec une queue et des oreilles. Très vite, l'enfant apprend à les cacher. Garder une apparence humaine le plus longtemps possible est le premier des entraînements. Car au départ, cela requiert beaucoup de concentration puis, au fil du temps et avec l'habitude, c'est comme un automatisme. Mais beaucoup de Chimères laissent sortir leurs attributs bestiaux quand ils rentrent chez eux. Certains éléments affectent notre transformation. Par exemple, pour moi, l'eau : quand je me plonge dedans, je me transforme automatiquement. Empêcher cette mutation est très difficile car l'eau est vraiment l'élément dont j'ai le plus besoin en tant que dauphin. C'est pour ça que je bois beaucoup d'eau, pour m'hydrater. Sinon je tombe les pommes. »

Un air effrayé apparut sur les traits de l'enfant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai toujours deux bouteilles d'eau sur moi ! »

Iruka ricana un peu avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Après, cela dépend des races : la lune affecte les canidés, la météo affecte les serpents, l'eau affecte les animaux aquatiques, etcetera... Je peux me transformer quand je veux en dauphin mais bon, ce n'est pas pratique sans eau. Sinon, les Chimères ont, comme les animaux, des périodes de chaleurs où elles ressentent le besoin de s'unir avec son conjoint et elles se transforment souvent pendant ces périodes. »

« C'est qui ton conjoint ? Et comment vous vous unissez ? Vous croisez vos mains ? »

« Euh... »

Iruka tenta de cacher son embarras et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oh, mon Dieu, tu as vu l'heure, Naruto ? C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher ! »

« Mais, Iruka... »

« Pas de mais, jeune homme ! Au lit ! »

Oh oui ! Ce genre de discussion, Iruka préférait les éviter et les retarder. Il voulait garder Naruto innocent le plus longtemps possible.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Aujourd'hui._

Naruto poussa un autre soupir. Le cours était vraiment soporifique et il détestait son professeur de biologie, le serpent Orochimaru. Son regard vicieux, quand il regardait sa classe, lui glaçait le sang. Surtout quand celui-ci commençait à se lécher les lèvres explicitement. Comment sa tante avait-elle pu le laisser enseigner dans ce lycée ? Ça non plus, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Tsunade était devenu la directrice de l'établissement il y avait cinq ans. C'est elle qui avait demandé à Iruka de venir enseigner et c'est aussi celle qu'il l'avait envoyé dans cet enfer.

Naruto avait été tout d'abord heureux de pouvoir rejoindre un tel établissement. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pas intégré une école aussi chère et aussi populaire. Mais la réalité l'avait rapidement rattrapé à la rentrée.

**OoOoOoO**

_ Un an plus tôt, un jour avant la rentrée à Konoha High._

« Naruto, dépêche-toi ! » hurla Iruka dans leur petit appartement.

« J'arrive ! »

Naruto apparut avec son nouvel uniforme sur le dos. Un pantalon noir avec une bande bleue le long de la jambe indiquant son année, une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue et une veste noire.

« On y go ! »

Le trajet en voiture dura plus de quinze minutes. Naruto resta silencieux tellement il était nerveux. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment seraient les étudiants ? S'intégrerait-il rapidement ? Y aurait-il des jolies filles ?

« Tu sais que tu vas dans une école de Chimères ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Tsunade l'avait prévenu que cette école était certes la plus prestigieuse du pays, mais que sa particularité était que tous les élèves — enfin, presque tous — étaient des Chimères. Les seuls humains tolérés dans l'école étaient les Hybrides qui ne pouvaient pas se transformer. Bref, il serait le seul et unique vrai et pur humain du lycée. Première raison de sa nervosité.

« C'est la seule école de Chimères du pays et ses résultats sont les plus élevés. En bref, c'est la meilleure école du pays donc pas de bêtises : tu te tiens à carreaux. Pas de farces aux professeurs comme la colle et les punaises, pas non plus aux élèves. Tu n'insultes personne et, surtout, ne joue pas avec l'eau. Certains élèves sont des animaux aquatiques comme moi... Imagine, s'ils se transforment aux milieux des couloirs... »

« Mmmh. »

Une image de poisson gesticulant hors de l'eau se créa dans l'esprit de Naruto et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de glousser intérieurement.

« Je t'en prie, Naruto. Ce n'est pas drôle. Je te connais bien et je sais que ça t'amuse, mais si tu veux t'intégrer, évite de ridiculiser les autres élèves et surtout ta tante. D'accord ? Pas de « Baa-chan » ou « Grand-mère » en public, tu ne lui réponds pas et tu lui obéis. »

« Quoi ? Mais t'es fou ? C'est Baa-chan ! Nos insultes sont une forme d'amour ! »

Iruka regarda Naruto avec un air désespéré.

« Naruto, je suis inquiet. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu vas vivre seul et je ne pourrai pas te protéger comme avant. »

« Papa, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis un homme maintenant, un homme mature et responsable. »

Le torse du blond se gonfla pendant sa déclaration.

« Alors, arrête avec ton comportement de mère poule. »

« Un homme, dis-tu ? Tu dors encore avec Kyuubi. »

« Hé, tu laisses Kyuubi en dehors de ça ! Je peux être un homme et aimer les peluches. »

« Monsieur l'Homme, nous sommes arrivés. »

En effet, Iruka venait de se garer devant une immense bâtisse en brique rouge du même style qu'Oxford. Un grand mur séparait l'établissement de l'extérieur, empêchant les Chimères d'être vues par les humains. Naruto regarda le bâtiment principal, impressionné.

« Iruka, on dirait Poudlard en rouge ! Haaa, je vais adorer cet endroit ! »

« Allons voir ta tante, je suis sûr qu'elle t'attend. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Je tiens à m'excuser car j'ai perdu ma clé USB contenant toutes mes fictions. J'ai pourtant tout retourné chez moi et je n'ai rien trouvé. Je vais devoir réécrire les chapitres de Solutions Cœur et Meru Peri, j'ai presque la flemme honnetement mais je vais le faire, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Ceci est le prologue, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est pour poser les bases de l'histoire. L'histoire va dans un temps se passer dans le passé soit un an avant le début du chapitre. Euhh..c'est clair ce que je raconte ? En gros quand, il n'y a pas de mots en italiques, c'est le présent. J'ai l'impression d'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose.**

**Si vous trouvez des fautes, n'hésites pas à me le signalez car je n'ai pas de béta et je sais que Word ne repère pas toujours les fautes. **

**Bonnes Vacances à tous et Quelques reviews seraient sympathiques.**

**XoXo KoTenshi**


	2. Rentrée

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_ Un an __auparavant__, un jour avant la rentrée__._

« Baa-chan ! » hurla Naruto à travers l'immense couloir en apercevant sa tante. Il courut la rejoindre sous le regard exaspéré d'Iruka. Ce gamin n'écoutait vraiment rien.

Tsunade planta son poing dans le crâne du blond, l'air profondément énervé.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, sale mioche ? »

« Grand-mère ! »

« Sale gamin ! »

« Oh ! Tu as une ride de plus sur ton front, tu n'... »

Naruto se retrouva le visage contre le sol, le pied de Tsunade le maintenant ainsi.

« Répète un peu pour voir ! »

« Je m'excuse ! Pardon ! Pardon ! »

« Pffff » soupira Tsunade, retirant son pied permettant à Naruto de se dégager immédiatement de la zone de danger. « Allons dans mon bureau. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce assez grande avec un vieux bureau en bois et trois chaises en cuir. Sur le mur étaient accrochés les portraits des anciens directeurs de l'établissement. Naruto aperçut celui de Tsunade qui semblait sérieuse et sobre pour une fois. Tous les portraits avaient été réalisés à la peinture et une plaque en or avec le nom de chaque directeur était fixée en dessous de chaque visage. Le portrait à droite de celui de Tsunade l'intrigua. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus y figurait. Naruto l'observa longuement tandis qu'un sentiment familier l'envahit : il semblait connaître cette personne mais était incapable de dire où il l'avait vue.

« Naruto ? Naruto ? NARUTO ? »

« Hein ? »

Naruto arrêta sa contemplation et se tourna vers sa tante, le visage rouge à force de crier son prénom.

« Assieds-toi. »

Naruto pris place dans un des sièges en face de Tsunade et regarda sa tante entrer dans son rôle de directrice sérieuse.

« Naruto, bienvenue à Konoha High — ou l'école des Chimères. Tu es le premier humain à être inscrit dans cette école. Félicitations... »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune blond.

« ... Ou pas ! Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'être un humain au milieu de Chimères, c'est comme un agneau devant une meute de loups. Ici, les gens ne font pas de cadeaux et personne ne t'accueillera facilement. »

Le sourire de Naruto disparut instantanément.

« Pourquoi m'avoir inscrit ici, alors ? »

« Parce qu'Iruka est un excellent professeur et une Chimère, il doit travailler dans ce lycée. De plus, je peux ainsi garder un œil sur toi. Naruto, dans cet établissement, je ne tolérai aucune de tes sous-entendus farces et surtout aucune bagarre. Je veux que tu sois un élève exemplaire. Sinon, le Conseil des Chimères te fera expulser à leur plus grande joie. Allez, debout ! Je vais te faire visiter rapidement, te donner un plan et, surtout, te montrer ta maison. »

« Ma… Ma maison ? »

« Oui, ta maison. Le campus est très grand. Chaque famille a sa propre maison qui est plus ou moins grande selon la taille de la famille. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite : la tienne est petite, mais ça suffira vu que tu vis seul. »

« Et Iruka ? Il ne vit pas avec moi ? »

« Non. Iruka continue à vivre chez lui. Je voulais éviter que tu voies les interrogations ou que tu copies les notes d'Iruka. Ainsi, peut-être, tu seras plus attentif en cours. »

Un air de je-sais-tout apparut sur le visage de Tsunade, ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin de bouche.

Un grognement échappa des lèvres de Naruto. Comment savait-elle ?

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, tes rides ressortent. »

Un coup de règle s'abattit sur le blond.

« Mais... Aïïïïïïïïe ! Ça fait mal, putain de merde ! »

Un deuxième coup suivit le premier.

« Je ne veux plus attendre de grossièretés, Naruto ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard noir tout en frottant son pauvre crâne. Il était déjà certain que, demain, il aurait deux belles bosses.

« Arrête de ronchonner et viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer le lycée. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Aujourd'hui__._

« Monsieur Uzumaki, est-ce que mon cours vous ennuie ? »

Naruto détourna les yeux de l'arbre qu'il contemplait depuis maintenant dix minutes et planta son regard dans celui de son professeur. Grosse erreur ! Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut, lui donnant la chair de poule.

« Non, Monsieur Orochimaru. Votre cours est très intéressant et très instructif. »

Le professeur glissa lentement jusqu'à sa table et siffla dans ses oreilles. Naruto tenta d'éloigner ses pauvres oreilles du serpent visqueux, mais celui-ci passa un bras autour de son torse et chuchota :

« Petit insolent, tu as de la chance que ta tante soit la directrice. Sinon, on aurait pu bien s'amuser ensemble… Ssssshhh… »

Il lécha l'oreille du blond qui sentit son petit déjeuner remonter de son estomac vers sa gorge. Ce prof lui provoquait toujours cette horrible envie de vomir quand il s'approchait trop de lui.

« Je sais que le cours porte sur la reproduction des Chimères et que cela ne vous concerne pas mais soyez attentif. Tenez, d'ailleurs, remerciez tous votre camarade blond ici présent car je mettrai ce chapitre au prochain contrôle. »

Plusieurs grognements retentirent dans la classe et tous les élèves se retournèrent pour lancer des éclairs avec leurs yeux au blond. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et ignora ses 'camarades de classe'. De toute façon, il avait l'habitude : personne ne l'appréciait vraiment ici à cause de son statut d'humain.

Ne vous méprenez pas, Naruto avait aussi des amis. Mais malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'était dans sa classe cette année.

Le prof lui lança encore un regard lubrique qui dégoûta Naruto. À la pause, il courut aux toilettes laver cette oreille affectée par la bave de ce serpent. Orochimaru l'avait déjà repéré l'année précédente et faisait tout pour que les élèves le détestent encore plus. Facile à faire quand déjà toute la population du lycée vous haïssait. Et puis, ces petits commentaires de pervers pédophile le répugnaient. Ce prof aimait les proies faciles mais avec un fort caractère. Un peu comme Naruto. Il savait que son physique n'était pas très masculin et que certaines de ses courbes étaient très 'courbées' surtout aux niveaux de la taille et des fesses. Il avait tenté de se muscler pour effacer son image de 'dominé'. Certes des muscles étaient apparus sur ses bras et ses jambes, mais ils mettaient aussi en valeur les courbes un peu efféminées de Naruto. Il continuait de faire du sport régulièrement mais évitait de le faire en présence des clubs de sport. Chaque espèce de Chimères avait un sport de prédilection et lui, pauvre humain, à côté de ces monstres paraissait faible. Les animaux aquatiques étaient des torpilles en natation et explosaient les records, les ours étaient des champions dans le domaine des arts martiaux, les léopards, jaguars et canidés étaient très bons en course, etcetera. Faire du sport avec eux était démoralisant et, surtout, ils ne voulaient pas de lui. Au moins, c'était clair.

Heureusement, Naruto jouait souvent au basket et au foot avec Kiba et sa bande de potes qui l'acceptaient.

Une année passée ici avait rendu Naruto très mature, indépendant et autonome. Déjà, le fait qu'Iruka n'était plus derrière son dos en permanence — telle la mère poule qu'il était — mais surtout le fait que le jeune homme était vraiment en bas de la pyramide Chimérique. Même les animaux passaient avant les hommes dans cette stupide hiérarchie. Il l'avait vite compris, qu'ici, il était le paysan. Il avait vite appris sa place. Un jour avait suffit en fait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_ Un an plus tôt, veille de la rentrée. _

La visite avait été longue tellement il y avait de choses à faire et à découvrir dans le lycée : des courts de tennis, une piscine olympique, un jacuzzi et des saunas (pour le club de massage), un potager (club de cuisine), un jardin avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs (club de jardinage), des terrains de basket, football, volley-ball et handball, un dojo, une forêt immense, un lac et des barques, des pédalos, une plage privée avec accès à la mer, etcetera. Les élèves se déplaçaient en voiture, en scooter ou en vélo selon les moyens. Naruto avait croisé beaucoup d'élèves qui venaient d'arriver pour s'installer dans leur maison. Tout le monde saluait Tsunade, en effectuant une courbette pour les filles et une légère inclinaison pour les garçons. Naruto avait été impressionné par ce respect envers sa tante. Elle termina le tour en lui montrant sa maison.

Naruto arriva devant une petite bâtisse avec un petit jardin. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua que tous les meubles étaient couverts de plastiques pour les protéger.

« Les propriétaires précédents ont laissé leurs affaires. Ils n'ont aucun enfant, donc cette maison est maintenant à toi. Tes valises sont dans ta chambre. J'ai fait un double de tes clés car ça ne m'étonnerait guère que tu viennes m'annoncer que tu as perdu les tiennes cette semaine. »

La maison n'avait pas d'étage supérieur, seulement une cave, mais la porte était condamnée. De toute façon, Naruto n'aimait pas les endroits sombres et humides. Autre découverte intéressante, la chambre était orange, couleur préférée de Naruto. Il pensa que sa tante avait voulu être gentille et l'avait faite repeinte mais il remarqua des signes d'usure et de vieillesse de la peinture. Décidemment, cette maison était faite pour lui.

« J'adore cette maison. Merci, Baa-chan. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire puis déclara soudainement :

«Sale gamin, je ne tolère aucun retard demain à la cérémonie de rentrée, tu m'entends ? Sinon, je te mets des heures de colle dès le premier jour ! »

« C'est bon, je ne serai pas en retard, je te le promets. »

« Bonne soirée, Naruto ! »

Elle ferma la porte d'entrée, mais il put entendre ses dernières paroles.

« Pfff, j'ai envie de saké ! Comment ai-je pu tenir une journée sans ? »

Naruto ricana, Tsunade était bien la même. Il passa la soirée à déballer ses affaires, à les ranger correctement. Puis, il alla se coucher, n'oubliant pas de mettre son réveil pour le lendemain.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_ Jour de la rentrée, un an plus tôt__._

« Merde, merde et merde ! Je vais être en retard ! Elle va me tuer et Iruka aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Naruto s'était réveillé tranquillement avant de s'apercevoir que la fameuse cérémonie de rentrée commençait dans 15 minutes. Il se lava en trois minutes, se sécha, mit son uniforme, attrapa deux tartines de pain et une pomme. Il déboula de chez lui, enfourcha son vélo et pédala comme un malade jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Il avait déjà trop chaud et haletait comme un animal malade. Il déposa son vélo sur le bord d'une file de vélos correctement rangés.

« Hé, mec, calme-toi ! »

Naruto se tourna vers la voix et tomba sur un jeune homme brun avec deux triangles rouges sur les joues. Son sourire laissait entrevoir deux canines très pointues. Le brun s'approcha de lui et le renifla.

« T'es nouveau ? T'es de quelle espèce ? »

Naruto hésita à répondre.

« Oui, je suis nouveau et, euh... Je suis humain. » dit-il tout bas.

« Ah ouais ? Je n'aurais pas pensé. Ton odeur est légèrement différente de celle des humains normaux. T'es un Hybride ? »

« Non, un pur humain. »

« Ah bon ? Étrange ! Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, et toi ? »

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. »

« D'accord, Naruto ! Enchanté ! Par contre, on va se dépêcher sinon on va louper la super cérémonie et le fantastique long discours de rentrée. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire et il suivit son nouveau compagnon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'amphithéâtre, celui-ci était déjà plein à craquer d'élèves. Chacun se saluait, rigolait, se racontait leurs vacances et pleins d'autres choses plus ou moins intéressantes.

« Suis-moi, je vais te présenter mes potes. »

Kiba attrapa son bras et le guida à travers la foule. Le brun se planta devant quatre personnes.

« Alors, voilà Shikamaru. »

Kiba désigna un brun avec les cheveux en pics derrière qui baillait.

« C'est un cerf intelligent mais paresseux. Sinon, voici Chôji. »

Kiba montra un garçon assez gros, la main dans un paquet de chips.

« C'est un papillon croisé avec un taureau. Je sais étrange, pas vrai ? Il adore manger et se promène toujours avec un paquet de chips à la main. Surtout, ne lui dis jamais qu'il est g-r-o-s, cela réveillerait son côté bovin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça, c'est Lee, un croisé de guépard et de panthère noire. »

Un petit homme, avec une coupe au bol noire de jais et affublé d'une combinaison verte en latex, lui lança un pouce 'up' et un sourire éclatant.

« C'est un des plus rapides en athlétisme et le meilleur en saut. D'ailleurs, on le surnomme 'le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha' ou 'Gros Sourcils' pour les intimes. Et enfin, la fille du groupe, Tenten, c'est un ours brun. Elle est excellente en arts martiaux et en lancer de couteaux. Et moi, Kiba, je suis un Akita inu. Les mecs, je vous présente Naruto, un humain. »

Shikamaru souleva un sourcil alors que les autres étaient bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts.

Un cri soudain sortit de leur bouche « QUOOOIII ? » et aussi un « Pff... Pénible ! » presqu'inaudible.

« Mais comment... je vais dire... Enchanté de te connaître, mais pourquoi tu es dans cette école ? » demanda Tenten curieusement. « Tu es le premier humain de l'école, ça veut dire que... Mais... »

« La jeunesse se doit d'essayer des nouvelles choses. Tu es une rareté dans cette école, une perle unique et scintillante ! Vive la jeunesse ! » cria Lee qui avait coincé le visage de Naruto entre ses deux mains. Des petites larmes étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux noirs.

Naruto se dégagea de la prise de Lee.

« Euh... En fait, ma tante est la directrice de l'école et mon père adoptif est le professeur de japonais et c'est une Chimère lui aussi. Donc, on m'a envoyé ici, tout simplement. »

Le groupe hocha la tête, signe qu'ils avaient compris les explications étranges du blond.

« Tu sais, Naruto, évite de t'approcher du groupe de la Haute Élite. Ce sont des conservateurs avec des balais enfoncés dans le cul. Ils détestent les humains et regardent tout le monde de haut car ils sont les plus riches et les plus puissants de l'école. Les filles et certains garçons les appellent 'Maîtres' carrément, s'inclinent devant eux et baisent le sol qu'ils ont foulé.» s'exclama Kiba

« C'est qui, cette Haute Élite ? »

« Crois-moi, tu les croiseras bien assez tôt. Prie pour que ce moment soit le plus tard possible ! » lui souffla Tenten.

« Euuuh. J'ai une question : pourquoi Shikamaru, Tenten et toi, vous n'êtes pas dans ce groupe ? » demanda doucement Naruto.

« Alors moi, je suis de la Basse Élite car je n'ai aucun pouvoir particulier, Tenten non plus. Par contre, Shikamaru peut contrôler les ombres. Mais appartenir à ce groupe est trop 'pénible' selon lui, donc il préfère rester avec nous. On est plus cool que les snobinards. »

Naruto et Kiba s'échangèrent un sourire.

« Un, deux, un, deux ! Vous m'entendez ? » cria Tsunade de la scène.

« Bienvenue, chers élèves, pour une nouvelle année dans notre formidable établissement qu'est Konoha High. Vous savez encore une fois que nos élèves de la promotion de l'année précédente ont fait les meilleurs résultats dans les facs et les écoles où ils ont été intégrés. Alors, continuez ainsi cette année et les années suivantes. Notre école est là pour vous donner la meilleure éducation possible : que ce soit au niveau scolaire ou au niveau chimérique. Tout élève incapable de contrôler ses transformations se verra redoubler. Je vais maintenant vous présenter le corps enseignant car nous avons pleins de nouveaux. Tout d'abord les anciens : Maito Gai et Mitarashi Anko, vos professeurs de sport. »

Gai courut sur le devant de la scène et pris plusieurs poses comme un modèle en plein shooting, puis envoya des bisous à la foule qui recula, dégoûtée.

« Gai, vous êtes le meilleur ! » hurla Lee à côté d'eux, excité par la vision de son professeur préféré.

« Tu as remarqué, ils ont la même coupe de cheveux et la même combi. » chuchota Kiba. « C'est une panthère noire croisée avec un ours, d'où la rapidité et la force. Il se surnomme... »

« Attention à tous ! Je suis l'ombrageuse _panthère de jade _de Konoha : Gai Maito ! » hurla la copie adulte de Lee.

« Ce mec est ridicule. » souffla Naruto

« On sait. » répondit le groupe à l'exception de Lee, les étoiles pleins les yeux en pleine admiration du prof qui faisait maintenant des pompes sur scène.

« Mmmh… » interrompit Tsunade. « Orochimaru, votre professeur de biologie, Kakashi Hatake votre professeur d'anglais, Yamato, professeur des ateliers manuels, Ibiki, professeur de philosophie, Jiraya, professeur de théâtre, Kurenai Yuushi, professeur de musique, Asuma Sarutobi, professeur de physique. »

Les professeurs s'avancèrent chacun leur tour au devant de la scène et saluèrent le public.

« Alors, petit conseil : évite Orochimaru, ce serpent n'a pas la langue dans la poche au sens propre. Il adore les élèves mignons et innocents. »

Kiba observa Naruto de la tête aux pieds.

« Euh... Un peu comme toi en fait. Sinon, Kakashi est cool mais toujours en retard et c'est un vrai pervers. Le bouquin qu'il a dans la main, c'est du porno. Ibiki est horrible et épuisant, tu n'as pas le temps de souffler, mais au final, tu apprends et comprends bien la philo. Bon, Jiraya est aussi un pervers, mais qu'avec les filles. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui écrit le porno que Kakashi lit. Pour les autres, ils sont sympas. »

L'attention de Kiba fut attirée par l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes sur la scène.

« Maintenant, les nouveaux. Iruka Umino, professeur de japonais, Zabusa Momochi, professeur d'armes, Hoshigaki Kisame, professeur de natation, Deidara, professeur d'art, Sasori, professeur de chimie et, enfin, Uchiha Itachi, professeur de métamorphose chimérique. »

Des cris, piaillements et gloussements retentirent dans l'amphithéâtre quand le dernier professeur s'avança. Il salua la foule rapidement avant de reprendre sa place.

Kiba donna un coup de coude à Naruto.

« Aaah, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller à son cours. » déclara Kiba. « Quelle chance ! Il a l'air aussi coincé que son frère et tout aussi drôle. »

« Pfff ! Quand on connaît l'humour de ce cher Sasuke... Ha ha ha ha ! » ria Tenten.

« Une fille vient de s'évanouir au premier rang. » indiqua Shikamaru, agacé par tous les gloussements de la foule.

« C'est qui, ce mec ? » demanda Naruto, étonné par la réaction du public féminin.

« Tu viens de voir le frère aîné Uchiha, une famille de la Haute Élite et l'une des plus conservatrices. » indiqua Chôji.

« En gros, une des familles qui a un énorme balais dans le cul. » ajouta Tenten.

Naruto sourit à l'image qui s'était formée dans son esprit.

« Elle est si importante que ça, cette famille Uchiha ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? » aboya Tenten.

« Euh... Je devrais ? » répondit timidement Naruto.

« Les Uchiha possèdent presque toutes les industries et commerces de Konoha : Uchiha Electronics, Uchiha Industries, Uchiha Editors, etcetera. Ils sont riches, puissants, connus et, pour couronner le tout, beaux. Pas un membre de la famille n'est laid. Une véritable injustice. Enfin, il y a eu un loupé une fois : Tobi Uchiha, un vrai timbré. La famille l'avait enfermé pour que personne ne voie jamais cette erreur dans la lignée, mais le bonhomme s'est échappé un soir de pleine lune. Incapable de se contrôler, il s'est transformé en loup devant des humains. Bien sûr, les humains ont crié et lui ont fait peur. Alors, il a donné des coups de griffes pour se protéger des cris. Et voilà comment est née la légende des loups-garous. »

Naruto regarda Kiba avec fascination.

« Tu t'éloignes du sujet ! » le reprit Tenten. « La famille principale a deux fils : Itachi, vingt-deux ans et Sasuke, seize ans. Toute la population féminine est à leurs pieds — et même quelques garçons. S'accoupler avec les deux fils Uchiha est le rêve de toute jeune fille. Enfin, même les vieilles et les femmes mariées les veulent. Yeurk ! Mais, il y a deux ans, coup de théâtre : Itachi Uchiha, grand loup gris, a jeté son dévolu sur Deidara, un caracal(*). Bref, maintenant, tout le monde attend que Sasuke trouve sa partenaire. Lors des périodes de chaleur, la 'Saison des Amours', c'est la guerre. L'air est carrément toxique tellement il est chargé de phéromones féminins. » expliqua Tenten rapidement.

« Je plains presque Sasuke dans ces moments là. » ajouta Kiba, le sourire aux lèvres. « Ou pas ! »

Naruto avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser sur cette famille intrigante, mais Tsunade repris la parole à ce moment-là.

« Je vais appeler les élèves de chaque classe et leur professeur principal maintenant. On commence avec la première primaire... »

« La première primaire ? » s'exclama Naruto. « Mais putain, elle va nous appeler dans une heure ! »

« Je t'ai bien dit que cette cérémonie de rentrée était longue, mais surtout très chiante quand tu es au lycée. » déclara Kiba.

« Y'a combien d'élèves, à peu près ? »

« Il y a trois cents élèves en primaire, quatre cent au collège et six cent au lycée. »

« Pourquoi le nombre diminue ? »

« Malheureusement, il y a de moins en moins de membres de l'Élite. Les Croisés et les Hybrides choisissent de plus en plus des partenaires humains, créant ainsi plus d'Hybrides. Et les Hybrides vont de moins en moins à Konoha High, ils préfèrent l'enseignement humain. C'est pour ça que les membres de l'Élite ont le devoir de choisir des membres de l'Élite aussi comme partenaire pour éviter la disparition des Chimères. » lui expliqua Kiba.

Naruto ne répondit rien et porta son attention sur les élèves restants dans l'amphithéâtre. Encore trop à son goût. Il remarqua alors les personnes au fond de la salle. Un groupe isolé qui semblait ne pas vouloir se trouver près des autres, qui tentait de se tenir le plus à l'écart. Il voyait mal leur visage, mais ils semblaient tous avoir beaucoup de prestance et de la présence. Naruto nota une fille aux cheveux roses et une blonde platine accrochées aux bras d'un gars aux cheveux noirs, un brun aux cheveux longs, un roux, un autre gars aux cheveux noirs, une fille aux cheveux bruns et...

« Tu ne devrais pas les fixer. » suggéra Kiba.

« Qui sont-ils ? » chuchota Naruto.

« La Haute Élite. Tes ennemis. Ne les regarde pas et ne les approche pas. C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner. »

« Maintenant, les premières années du lycée. On a trois classes cette année. La S1 sera avec Kakashi Hatake. La S2 sera avec Asuma Sarutobi et la S3 sera avec Orochimaru. »

Le groupe de Kiba devint soudainement attentif. « Priez pour qu'on ne soit pas avec Orochimaru. Dieu, si tu existes, réalise mon vœu. Je te promets d'être sage et de bien travailler cette année. Ne me mets pas avec le serpent. » pria Kiba, les mains jointes et les yeux fermés.

« Tout d'abord la S1 : Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chôji... Haku, Haruno Sakura, Hoozuki Suigetsu, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Juugo, Karin… Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sai, Subaku Gaara, Subaku Kankuro, Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino. Veuillez rejoindre votre professeur principal. »

Kiba leva les mains aux ciels, heureux que son vœu soit réalisé.

« Je ferai tous mes devoirs de l'année ! Merci ! » Il se tourna vers Naruto. « Tu ne te rends pas compte du bol qu'on a ! En plus, nous sommes tous ensemble. Si ce n'est pas un sacré coup de chance... Vous pouvez tous me remerciez. »

Tenten le regarda fixement et montra du doigt le haut de l'amphithéâtre.

« Ouais. Dieu t'a évité Orochimaru, mais il ne nous a pas épargné la clique insupportable. Cette année va être géniale... Non, Kiba, c'est de l'ironie. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. »

Les élèves appelés rejoignirent Kakashi qui les attendait en haut de l'amphithéâtre, la bande de la Haute Élite déjà placée devant lui. Le professeur remarqua que tous ses élèves étaient arrivés et les emmena à sa salle de classe. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, prit la liste d'élèves et déclara à haute voix :

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Hatake. Vous pouvez m'appelez Monsieur Kakashi si vous le souhaitez. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je suis un loup blanc croisé d'un hérisson. »

« Ça explique sa coupe de cheveux bizarre. » murmura Kiba à l'oreille de Naruto.

« Un commentaire, Monsieur Inuzuka ? »

« Euh... Non, Monsieur Kakashi. » répondit Kiba, droit comme un piquet.

« Bien, Inuzuka, tu te places au premier rang. Le suivant, Juugo, tu te places derrière. Karin derrière Juugo et vous continuez comme ça. »

Kakashi accrocha la liste à l'entrée de la classe, partit s'asseoir derrière son bureau et reprit son livre.

Chaque élève commença à chercher sa bonne place, ce qui conduit à quelques désaccords. Naruto compta le nombre de personnes entre lui et Kiba puis compta les places et s'assit à sa place. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau avec des reflets bleu s'assit devant lui sans même lui adresser le moindre regard.

Il tapa gentiment l'épaule de son voisin. Des yeux noirs encre profond et envoûtants apparurent et Naruto resta bouche bée. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, sans dire un mot. Le bleu océan dans l'onyx.

« C'est INADMISSIBLE ! »

Le contact se brisa à l'instant où ce puissant hurlement fut crié.

« Monsieur Hatake, vous ne pouvez pas laisser Sasuke à côté de cet humain sale et puant ! »

Naruto observa la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui avait littéralement brisé le bureau du professeur en deux à mains nues. Elle se retourna vers Naruto et s'approcha comme une furie.

« C'est ma place, casse-toi ! » hurla-t-elle.

Naruto était complètement déboussolé. Que s'était-il passé ? Une seconde auparavant, il était perdu dans un gouffre sombre mais calme et apaisant, et maintenant, il faisait face à un visage cramoisi de colère. Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit et il se faisait déjà agresser.

« Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Ni dans cette classe, ni dans cette école ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire humain, un sale insecte qu'on adore écraser ! »

« D'accord, je suis peut-être un humain, mais je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Je t'ai rien fait, j'ai seulement respecté les instructions de Monsieur Kakashi. » se rebella Naruto, énervé d'être traité comme une merde.

« Haruno, à ta place ! » déclara sèchement le professeur et tout le monde se mit à sa place silencieusement. « Comme vous l'avez tous senti, nous avons un humain ici. Pour la question 'Pourquoi ?', c'est le neveu de la directrice et le fils adoptif du professeur Umino. Je vous conseille de ne rien lui faire, Tsunade déteste qu'on touche à sa famille. J'ai fait exprès de vous classer par ordre alphabétique pour favoriser le mélange des catégories. Je sais que nous avons toutes les classes chimériques dans cette classe, donc plutôt que vous mettre par groupe habituel, j'ai préférez tous vous séparer. Je pense que cela fera du bien à tout le monde. »

« Mais, Monsieur, laissez ce genre de... » tenta Sakura.

« Haruno, tu parles quand je te l'autorise. » la coupa Kakashi. « Alors, voila vos emplois du temps, la liste des affaires dont vous aurez besoin ainsi que les livres que vous devez lire. Je vais vous distribuer votre manuel d'exercices et le manuel théorique et tous les autres livres de cours. »

Trente minutes plus tard, tous les livres et papiers avaient été distribués.

« Sinon, ce week-end, nous avons la fête des clubs. Vous pouvez vous inscrire aux clubs que vous voulez à raison de deux — voire trois clubs, mais pas plus. Bon, trêve de bavardages, on commence le cours. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Tout d'abord, l'info qui sert à rien : j'adore écouter des musiques calmes pour écrire comme « River flows in you » de Yiruma. Cette musique est magnifique.**

**Bravo à Douce et Charlly. Je me suis inspiré de Sex Pistols enfin surtout de l'histoire de Yorekuni. Car en fait l'idée de cette fiction m'est venue en regardant l'OAV1 de Sex Pistols. Je cherchais des nouveaux animes yaoi et j'ai voulu voir si l'OAV2 était sorti (d'ailleurs, il parait que c'est pour décembre.) et c'est en regardant donc L'OAV que l'idée m'est venu. Je voulais faire une fic avec des animaux donc ça m'a donné le coup de pouce qu'il manquait : une histoire.**

**Quand au titre, je cherchais sur Google mi-homme, mi-animaux et je suis tombée sur des trucs assez étranges. J'ai pensé à croiser et j'ai directement pensé aux Chimères et aux Satyres. Et définition de Chimère=organisme possédant deux ou plusieurs génotypes distincts. Je me suis dit « Parfait. »**

**Bon je me suis laissé emporté (c'est peut être la musique !) et donc voilà un chapitre qui fait le triple du prologue. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**(*) Le caracal (_Caracal caracal_), ou lynx du désert est un félin d'Afrique et d'Asie. Caracal signifie _oreilles noires_ en Turc. C'est un mammifère de la famille des félidés. Il vit dans des endroits secs, comme la savane. Comme tout félin, il est territorial et n'accepte pas d'autres félins dans son domaine, qu'il marque en urinant sur les rochers et les arbres afin d'y laisser des marques olfactives. Mais parfois, on peut le rencontrer en couple et en groupe. Le caracal est un animal nocturne. Le corps de ce félin est plus délié que celui des lynx nordiques, ce qui en fait un excellent coureur. Sa robe unie d'un jaune fauve s'harmonise parfaitement avec la couleur générale du désert. Ses longues oreilles pointues, ornées de pinceaux noirs, lui assurent une excellente ouïe.**

**(Allez sur Wiki, c'est trop mignon !)**

**Dernière info : Je changerai bientôt le Rating en M. J'espère que cela dérange personne.**

**Reviews? Please...**


	3. La nouvelle vie de Naruto

**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle vie de Naruto**

**OoOoOoOoO  
**

_ Un an __auparavant, deux semaines après la rentrée__._

Naruto claqua la porte de chez lui, énervé. Deux semaines étaient passées et il en avait déjà marre. Pas des cours malheureusement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait trouvé les cours intéressants et il y était attentif. Il répondait même aux questions des professeurs ce qui l'étonna lui-même, lui le supposé cancre au collège. Iruka l'avait félicité en fin du cours pour son comportement, tout en priant que cela continue le plus longtemps possible. Naruto se sentait soudainement intelligent : il comprenait les matières scientifiques qui semblaient être du chinois autrefois, il était bon en langues. Il travaillait beaucoup le soir pour rattraper ses lacunes des années précédentes et, depuis le début, il n'avait loupé aucun cours et n'était même pas encore arrivé en retard. Des véritables records. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était les cours qui étaient vraiment captivant ou le beau génie brun qu'il avait dans sa classe et qui répondait au doux nom de Sasuke.

**ZzZzZzZzZ**

_Un an auparavant, c__ours d'anglais, jour de la rentrée._

« So Naruto, what can you say about this picture ? » demanda Kakashi, remarquant que l'attention de Naruto n'était pas portée sur la photo que les élèves étaient censés étudier.

Naruto sortit de son petit nuage et regarda la photo devant lui.

« Euh...There is a dog. »

« What else ? »

« A cat. » dit le blond avec hésitation.

« Yes and what are they doing? »

« They are playing. »

« Okay. Sakura? »

Naruto n'écouta pas la réponse de la furie rose. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Non, il ne boudait pas. Il n'avait jamais été bon en anglais, alors à quoi ça servait de faire des efforts pour une langue étrangère qui ne parlerait sûrement jamais de sa vie ?

« Tch. Abruti. » entendit-il. Ces mots avaient été chuchotés par son voisin de devant.

« Pardon ? »

« Abruti. » répéta le corbeau devant lui.

« Je suis pas un abruti, enfoiré ! » cria Naruto.

« Un problème, Naruto, Sasuke ? » demanda Kakashi.

Le blond lança un coup d'œil à Sasuke et sentait le sourire de celui-ci.

« Aucun, Monsieur. » répondit une voix suave et profonde, tout simplement magnifique.

Le professeur retourna à son cours et Naruto se tut complètement. L'insulte du brun l'avait vexé... Non, elle l'avait blessé. 'Abruti'... Il ne voulait pas être un idiot ni qu'on le traite ainsi, surtout le premier jour. C'était le genre de surnom que l'on garde jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voire pendant toutes ses années de lycée. Alors, il prit une résolution. Il allait travailler, il allait s'améliorer et participer. Il ne serait plus un 'abruti'.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

_ Un an __auparavant, deux semaines après la rentrée._

Voilà la raison de son engouement récent pour les études : Sasuke. Naruto devait se l'avouer, Sasuke lui plaisait énormément. Peut-être même plus. Et honnêtement, cela lui faisait peur. Il savait que le brun était de la Haute Élite et qu'il ne pouvait ni l'approcher, ni lui parler, ni quoi que ce soit en fait. De plus, Sasuke avait trois bulldogs qui le suivaient en permanence : Karin, Sakura et Ino, trois filles effrayantes et complètement accros au brun.

Elles s'accrochaient en permanence à lui comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Dans la classe de Kakashi, elles étaient plutôt calmes, malgré les regards foudroyants qu'elles envoyaient à Naruto. Mais dans les autres classes, les élèves s'asseyaient où ils voulaient. Traduction : à chaque début de cours, les filles se sautaient dessus pour s'asseoir à la table la plus proche de Sasuke, surtout que le brun adorait se mettre au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. Les voir se battre ainsi était vraiment perturbant. Kiba lui apprit que Sakura était un chat persan rose, Ino un labrador et Karin un rat. Naruto comprit alors pourquoi elles se battaient. Chat, chien et rat ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Leurs instincts bestiaux se réveillaient dès qu'il s'agissait de 'Maître Sasuke' car, d'après Kiba, les trois furies voulaient devenir sa compagne.

Bref, approcher Sasuke était carrément impossible en classe et irréalisable hors de classe car tout son groupe de la Haute Élite l'entourait comme un prince. Pourtant, Naruto avait déjà pu l'approcher en dehors de la classe de Kakashi.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

_ Un an auparavant, quelques jours après la rentrée, un jour avant la fête des sports._

Naruto s'approcha de son casier et composa son code. Lorsque la porte se déverrouilla, il en profita pour récupérer ses affaires pour le prochain cours et déposa celles de son cours précédent. Cette idée de casier était vraiment une bonne idée, parce qu'en se trimballant avec tous leurs cours pendant toute la journée, certains allaient forcément finir bossu. Il prit ses livres dans ses bras et claqua la porte. Il avança dans le couloir sans vraiment regarder où il allait, trop perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

'_Demain, c'est la fête des sports donc pas de cours et beaucoup de repos. J'aimerais bien entrer dans un club. __Il f__aut que je demande à Kiba ce qu'il va faire. D'ailleurs, je me demande à quel genre de club va s'inscrire Sasuke..._'

Son corps percuta de plein fouet un torse musclé et il tomba à la renverse, ses livres s'éparpillant sur le sol. La personne qui lui était rentrée dedans se baissa pour ramasser ses livres, sans le regarder.

« Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » s'excusa Naruto, le rouge aux joues, embarrassé.

L'inconnu leva la tête et les deux jeunes hommes s'immobilisèrent. Sasuke était face à lui et l'aidait. Naruto n'en revenait pas, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient grands ouverts, il semblait aussi surpris qu'une biche devant une voiture. Il lâcha les bouquins du blond et se releva immédiatement, un regard haineux braqué sur le blond.

« Ne m'approche plus. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Naruto sentit son pauvre cœur se briser face à la méchanceté du brun. Il le savait pourtant que ça se passerait ainsi. Il n'était qu'humain, après tout. Mais il avait espéré que Sasuke soit différent des autres membres de la Haute Élite. Le brun s'éloigna sans le regarder. Les yeux du blond le piquaient. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer pour ça, pas dans le couloir où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

« Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que Sasuke allait t'aimer, toi, le vulgaire humain ? »

Naruto releva sa tête et tomba nez à nez avec les trois furies. Il tenta de cacher ses yeux sûrement brillants.

« Je rêve, vous avez vu ça, les filles ? L'idiot pensait que Maître Sasuke serait gentil avec lui. » déclara Sakura haut et fort.

Pour une fois, les trois filles étaient unies, unies pour faire son malheur.

« Tu me fais pitié, sale merde » déclara Ino. « Un humain comme toi ? Penser que Sasuke serait digne de te parler ? C'est déjà un honneur que tu puisses l'approcher de si près ! »

Karin regarda Naruto, toujours au sol, s'approcha de lui et lui écrasa la main avec le talon de sa chaussure.

« Arrête de nous ignorer, merdeux ! »

Sakura rigola un bon coup, puis souffla :

« Hahaha... Et si on te punissait ? »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Emmenez-le » ordonna-t-elle aux deux autres.

Ino attrapa l'une de ses jambes tandis que Karin prit l'autre et elles tirèrent le pauvre Naruto dans le couloir devant tous les élèves. Naruto tenta de se débattre mais il sentit des ongles pointus se planter dans son mollet.

« Tu bouges encore et je transforme ta jambe en lambeaux de chair. » menaça Karin, montrant ses griffes de rat.

Sakura s'arrêta devant les toilettes de filles et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer ses compagnes et leur charge. Les trois furies l'entraînèrent jusqu'à une porte de cabinet et Sakura prit le relais.

« Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes de la Haute Élite ? Parce que nous avons des pouvoirs. Ino peut prendre possession du corps de n'importe qui ou contrôler leur esprit, Karin a le don de régénération et moi, une force surhumaine. »

Elle fit craquer ses poings puis empoigna Naruto par le col de sa veste et le souleva du sol. Elle lui administra un crochet dans le ventre qui coupa le souffle du blond, puis l'amena jusqu'au cabinet et plongea sa tête dans la cuvette. Sakura maintenait la tête du blond pendant que Karin tirait la chasse d'eau.

Naruto tenta de fermer la bouche le plus longtemps possible et d'éviter à tout prix de respirer.

Sakura releva enfin sa tête après ce qui semblait être des heures. Elle le jeta, tel un vulgaire papier, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Ne crois pas qu'on a fini avec toi ! L'année ne fait que commencer, sale merde ! Les choses risquent de s'empirer ! »

Sakura lui donna un coup de pieds dans l'estomac. Une fois encore, Naruto eut le souffle coupé. Sakura était vraiment forte.

« Venez, les filles, on doit aller en cours. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard à cause de ce merdeux, en plus. »

Les trois furies s'éloignèrent en riant à gorge déployée. Sakura se retourna une dernière fois et déclara :

« Ne t'avise plus d'approcher Maître Sasuke ou de lui parler, sinon on te jette du toit. »

La porte se referma et Naruto se retrouva seul au milieu des toilettes. Il était pathétique et humilié. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, maintenant, et son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal. Il souleva délicatement sa chemise et s'aperçut que deux bleus étaient apparus. Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur l'en empêcha.

« Naruto ? Tu es là ? »

Naruto leva les yeux et tomba sur Kiba.

« Mec, je t'ai cherché partout quand j'ai entendu que les trois folles s'en étaient prises à toi. Merde, c'est presque violet. Sakura est vraiment tarée. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai percuté Sasuke dans le couloir et... »

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Kiba passa un des bras de Naruto autour de ses épaules et souleva le blond qui se plia de douleur.

« Fais gaffe ! » souffla Naruto.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans le couloir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière de l'école, Shizune, ouvrit la porte et aida Naruto à s'installer sur l'un des lits. Elle retira les vêtements du blond et examina les bleus.

« Mon Dieu ! Cette fille est vraiment une garce ! Heureusement, tu n'as pas grand-chose. »

« Ouais, votre 'pas grand-chose' fait un mal de chien. »

« Hé, n'insulte pas les chiens ! » dit Kiba, assis sur le lit à côté. « Ses bleus vont partir en combien de temps ? »

« Je dirais dans environ une semaine. Je vais te donner des cachets pour la douleur. Par contre, si tu as trop mal, reviens me voir. » déclara Shizune.

Naruto hocha et tenta de s'asseoir.

« Je propose que tu te reposes une petite heure, le temps que le médicament fasse effet. Par contre, je te préconise de ne pas participer demain à la fête des sports. »

« Mais comment je vais faire pour entrer dans un club ? »

« Je suis désolée, Naruto, mais il te faut du repos et pas de sport violent pendant cinq jours. C'est compris ? »

Naruto ne répondit rien.

_ 'Put__ain__ de journée de merde __!'_

Shizune s'aperçut de la déception du blond.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider. Mais, même si je le rapportais à ton professeur principal et au conseil de discipline, Sakura n'aurait rien. Être un membre de la Haute Élite, ça aide. Son père est dans le conseil d'administration de l'école et ne veut pas que son nom soit taché, alors 'gentil papa' détruit toutes les preuves et Mademoiselle s'en tire sans égratignures. Tsunade n'a pas peur de cet homme, mais elle reste impuissante face aux membres de la Haute Élite. Ils contrôlent les fonds de l'école. Je suis désolée. »

Naruto baissa la tête. Ainsi, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours impuissant et incapable de se défendre. Il se sentait vraiment comme un déchet, un vilain petit canard au milieu des cygnes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aidera. » déclara Kiba. « C'est fait pour ça, les amis ! »

Kiba lui adressa un grand sourire que Naruto lui rendit.

« Et puis Shikamaru pourra contrôler la salope rose avec son pouvoir. Reste collé à nous. »

« Merci...Merci beaucoup ! »

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

_Un an auparavant, quelques jours après la rentrée, fête des sports._

La fête des sports avait été géniale. Naruto avait regardé tous les tournois de judo, karaté, kendo, etcetera... Avec la bande. Les Chimères étaient impressionnantes. Elles exécutaient les mouvements avec rapidité, fluidité et grâce. Chôji avait participé au tournoi de judo et avait fini second après Juugo, un ours roux. Lee avait gagné le tournoi de karaté et Tenten avait gagné celui de kung-fu.

Naruto ne cessait d'encourager ses amis, émerveillés par leurs prouesses sportives.

« Waouh, vous êtes tous extraordinaires. » cria-t-il. « Et Lee est flippant, quand il fait du karaté ! » ajouta-t-il à Kiba.

« On sait, c'est pour ça qu'aucun de nous ne fait karaté. Tu imagines ? À chaque cours, on serait couvert de bleus ! »

« Hahaha... Et toi, tu fais quoi ? »

« Du basket et du baseball. »

« Du baseball ? »

« Je suis un chien, c'est normal que je cours après une balle ! » s'exclama Kiba.

Naruto ricana.

« D'où l'haleine de cowboy ! »

« Hé, je me brosse les dents tous les jours, blondinet ! »

« Vous arrêtez, tous les deux ! La course de Lee va commencer. » Interrompit Tenten.

Tout le groupe s'était installé dans les gradins du stade pour encourager Lee. Le brun était sur la piste en train de faire des pompes pour s'échauffer.

« Moi aussi, je suis bon au 100 mètres. » dit Naruto. « Mais bon, à côté de Chimères, je dois être pathétique. »

« Tu faisais combien ? » demanda Tenten.

« Une fois j'ai fait 9,87 secondes, mais sinon je tourne dans les 9,95. »

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super, pour un humain ! Lee fait environ 9,93 secondes en moyenne. T'imagines, si tu battais Lee à la course ? »

« Ouais, malheureusement, j'ai encore trop mal au ventre pour pouvoir le faire. » dit simplement Naruto.

Il aurait aimé courir et montrer ses capacités, mais son ventre le faisait souffrir. Une silhouette boucha son champ de vision et il s'aperçut que Sakura se tenait devant lui.

« Toujours là, sale humain ? »

Kiba se leva à côté de Naruto pour faire face à Ino et Tenten se leva devant Karin.

« Je vois que tu as des petits chiens pour t'aider aujourd'hui... Pfff ! Quelle bande de loosers ! » Siffla Sakura, regardant de haut le groupe.

Kiba grogna bruyamment, ce qui fit reculer Sakura d'un pas, les cheveux hérissés. Elle cracha ensuite vers le brun qui répondit d'un grognement plus sonore.

« Kiba, calme toi. » demanda Naruto, ignorant Sakura.

Cette dernière, outrée, secoua la petite bouteille de coca qu'elle avait à la main et commença à ouvrir la bouteille, bien décidée à que celle-ci explose à la tête du blond. Soudain, elle sentit qu'elle ne contrôlait plus son corps et l'ouverture de la bouteille se dirigea vers son visage. La bouteille s'ouvrit et éclaboussa la rose ainsi que ses deux partenaires. Le groupe regarda la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est de ta faute, sale merde ! Regarde l'état de ma robe ! » hurla Sakura, qui brandit son poing prêt à s'abattre sur le pauvre blond innocent.

Pourtant, son geste resta en suspension. Un « Pénible » fut entendu à travers la foule et Shikamaru se leva en direction de Sakura.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » demanda Sakura.

« Oui, c'est moi. Tu allais injustement attaquer mon ami, donc j'ai préféré t'arrêter avant. »

« Tu me le payeras cher ! »

« Je me demande comment. Mon père est le chef du conseil d'administration. Je suis de la Haute Élite, ne l'oublie pas. »

Le visage de Sakura devint rouge de colère et d'impuissance. Shikamaru abaissa son poing et le plaça le long de son corps.

« Laisse-le tranquille, maintenant, et va t'asseoir sagement pour encourager ton cher Sasuke. »

Shikamaru alla se rasseoir tranquillement puis lâcha son emprise sur l'ombre de Sakura. Celle-ci s'éloigna, furax.

« Ton pouvoir est génial, Shika ! » s'exclama Naruto. « Merci pour ton aide. »

« De rien. »

« ATENTION AU DÉPART ! » hurla Gai dans le micro.

Il attrapa le pistolet dans sa main et se plaça au niveau de la ligne.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux de lui laisser ce genre de truc dans les mains ? » demanda Naruto, légèrement apeuré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Celui que Gai a dans les mains est un jouet en plastique. C'est Anko qui tire. » lui expliqua Tenten.

Naruto observa les personnes sur la ligne. Il y avait Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji et deux autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous portaient un short et un maillot aux couleurs de l'école.

À peine le coup de feu tiré, les six personnes décollèrent. Naruto observa Sasuke. Il savait qu'il devait encourager Lee, mais Sasuke était magnifique quand il courait. Il conservait sa prestance, sa grâce et son indifférence naturelles.

« Allez, Maître Sasuke ! »

Naruto tourna la tête vers le côté opposé des gradins et se rendit compte que toutes les filles de l'école étaient en train d'encourager Sasuke, exceptées Tenten et Hinata, bien trop timide et réservée.

Sasuke prit la tête de la course sous les hurlements de son fan-club. Il accéléra dans la dernière ligne droite et remporta la victoire de justesse. Lee termina second et partit s'excuser auprès de son professeur pour cette défaite.

« Je ne savais pas Sasuke était bon en course. » déclara Naruto.

« C'est le seul adversaire de Lee, en fait, et c'est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il est toujours suivi de son fan-club. Mais c'est pire lors des matchs de basket. Une fois, on a dû les expulser du gymnase car on n'entendait même plus les sifflements de l'arbitre. » L'informa Kiba.

La journée se poursuivit et la bande continua à faire le tour des clubs.

« Alors, tu as choisi un club, Naruto ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Je ne peux pas faire du sport comme une Chimère, donc je vais choisir un truc plus calme. »

« Tu sais, je suis inscrit au club de cuisine et c'est assez cool. On prépare des recettes traditionnelles qu'on peut déguster ensuite comme des sushis, des katsudon ou des râmen. » dit Chôji.

« Râmen ? » cria Naruto. « D'accord, je suis partant pour l'atelier cuisine. Allons voir ! »

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle avec des fourneaux. Le mur était décoré de photos de plats plus délicieux que les autres. Naruto s'approcha d'un des fourneaux. Il ne pourrait pas faire de sport cette année, mais cela ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de s'inscrire dans un club tel que celui-ci. Il se retourna vers la bande.

« On s'inscrit où ? » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le match de basket était lui aussi super. Kiba était un excellent joueur et cherchait à avoir la balle en permanence, un vrai chien, quoi. Il avait marqué de nombreux paniers et adorait faire des dunks. Mais Sasuke restait le plus spectaculaire : ses mouvements étaient si rapides et si fluides ! Sasuke marqua de nouveau un panier à trois points. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule en délire. Naruto sentit un frisson le parcourir quand son regard croisa celui du brun. Ses joues s'empourprèrent soudainement.

« Naruto, ça va ? T'es tout rouge ! » Déclara Tenten.

« Oh ! C'est rien ! J'ai un peu chaud, c'est tout ! »

Naruto tenta de faire disparaître la rougeur de ses joues et évita de croiser le regard du brun pendant le reste du match.

La soirée se termina part un grand buffet délicieux préparé par le club de cuisine.

« Quand je pense que je vais bientôt préparer ce genre de plat... » dit Naruto, la bouche pleine.

« Naruto, avale si tu veux qu'on te comprenne ! »

« Y'a quoi ensuite ? » demanda Naruto.

« Une soirée dansante. » ronchonna Kiba.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Parce que seuls les membres de l'Élite y sont conviés, ainsi que leurs parents. C'est un moyen de trouver sa partenaire de vie tout en faisant perdurer l'Élite. Les parents discutent entre eux pour créer des liens, les enfants doivent danser ensemble. C'est obligatoire en plus et c'est chiant. Tu ne loupes rien. »

« Donc Shika, Tenten et toi devez y aller ? »

« Ouais, malheureusement. On doit se faire beau, enfiler des costards et faire bonne figure. » Dit Kiba, l'air enchanté par sa soirée en perspective.

« Allez, ça doit être fun, non ? » demanda Naruto. Kiba lui lança un regard qui voulait dire 'Est-ce-que-j'ai-l'air-de-m'amuser-?'.

« Je suis désolé, Naruto, mais on doit aller se changer. Bonne soirée. »

Kiba et Tenten se levèrent de table, suivies de Shikamaru qui se traînait. Naruto soupira un bon coup puis déclara aux autres qu'il allait rentrer se coucher.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

_Un an auparavant, une semaine après la fête des sports._

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis. Sakura et sa bande continuaient à l'emmerder en le poussant violemment contre les casiers ou en lui faisant des croche-pieds. Il se relevait toujours, la tête haute et un sourire toujours en place, ce qui énervait Sakura encore plus. Ces petites humiliations étaient devenues quotidiennes et Naruto ne les supportaient plus. Heureusement, les bleus avaient rapidement disparu, Naruto avait toujours été un rapide guérisseur. Les cours se poursuivaient sans problème, sauf avec Orochimaru qui cherchait à l'humilier en permanence pour la plus grande joie de la Haute Élite. Les autres professeurs ne faisaient aucune distinction des rangs et traitaient également tout le monde, mais Orochimaru mettait la Haute Élite sur un piédestal et insultait ouvertement tous ceux des catégories inférieures.

Kiba était sur un nuage depuis le fameux bal, il avait rencontré 'sa' personne. Au départ, il n'avait rien voulu révéler. Mais le voir rougir comme une jeune vierge attira l'attention de Naruto sur la personne qu'il regardait : la petite Hinata Hyuuga.

« Alors, elle te plaît Hinata ? » demanda Naruto avec un énorme sourire pendant le cours de sport. Les élèves étaient supposés faire des tours de piste. La plupart profitaient de ce moment pour se raconter leur vie. Le seul sérieux était Lee.

« Chuuuuuuut ! T'es fou de le dire si fort ! Imagine que quelqu'un t'écoute ! » chuchota Kiba, rouge comme une tomate.

Cette nouvelle facette de Kiba était vraiment amusante et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! »

« Oui, bon, elle me plaît ! Enfin, c'est plus ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« C'est plus ? » demanda curieusement le blond.

« Oui, tu vois, les Chimères ont qu'un seul partenaire qui leur est destiné. Il ne faut pas se tromper et là, je suis sûr qu'elle est pour moi. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi. C'est comme si mon côté animal voulait sortir maintenant, courir à ses côtés, montrer à tous qu'elle est mienne, je veux la marquer. Je veux être proche d'elle à chaque instant. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà en chaleur alors que la Mating Season est dans une semaine. »

Kiba sortit de sa transe quand un coup s'abattit sur sa tête.

« Hé, ça... »

« Où est mon ami Kiba ? Qui êtes-vous ? Casanova ? »

« Très drôle, blondinet ! Je te livre mes sentiments et, toi, tu te fous de ma gueule. C'est sérieux, ce que je te raconte ! »

« Tu lui as dit tous ça, à elle ? »

« Non, t'es fou ! Elle va me prendre pour un dingue. »

« Mais tu lui as parlé au moins ? »

« Bah non ! »

« Mais alors, comment tu sais que c'est la bonne ? » s'exclama Naruto, abasourdi par la déclaration de son ami.

« Naruto, un regard suffit. Nos regards se sont croisés et ils se sont cherchés ensuite pendant toute la soirée. Un regard peut changer ton entière existence, ton cœur bat plus vite, tu rougis rien qu'en pensant à ce regard. Un regard suffit. »

Naruto repensa à Sasuke, à leur premier regard échangé. C'est drôle, Naruto pouvait presque comprendre Kiba. Son cœur battait plus fort en présence de Sasuke, ses joues devenaient rouges pivoines quand il croisait son regard. Rien que d'entendre la voix de Sasuke, son cœur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Tu devrais lui dire. » dit simplement Naruto.

« Pas maintenant. J'attends la pleine lune pour lui faire ma déclaration. »

« Oh… Que c'est romantique ! » rigola Naruto.

« Mais arrête de rigoler ! La pleine lune est comme le pic dans la Mating Season. Je contrôle encore mal mon côté chien et celui ci va forcément aller lui faire la cour ce jour-là. Soit elle me repousse et je peux aller crever de chagrin, soit elle accepte mes avances et là je me déclare. »

« En gros, ça passe ou ça casse ? »

« Yep ! Prie pour que ça passe ! Prie pour que ça passe ! »

« Tu te transformes pendant la Mating Season ? »

« Oui, je prends mon apparence d'Akita. C'est pour ça qu'on a des cours de transformation chimériques. Itachi nous apprend à mieux comprendre et contrôler notre côté animal. On apprend à se transformer quand on le souhaite. Comme ça, dans quelques pleines lunes, je pourrais aller voir Hinata en smoking, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. »

« Au fait, Shikamaru est aussi étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Hihihihi... Il s'est entiché de Temari Subaku. Une vraie garce ! Pauvre garçon... Lui qui hait les trucs pénibles, le destin lui a choisit la partenaire la plus pénible qu'il existe ! Une belette et un cerf ! Surtout que les belettes sont des vraies piles, tout le temps en mouvement. Mais je crois savoir pourquoi le destin les a coincés ensemble : les femelles belettes s'occupent de l'éducation des petits et le père n'intervient pas, comme chez les cerfs ! »

« Il va devoir lui faire la cour, lui aussi ? »

« Ouais, et d'ailleurs, Shikamaru est le seul à pouvoir contrôler sa transformation. Mais comme le rut est trop pénible pour lui, il laisse ça à son côté animal. T'imagines, Shika en train de pousser des cris ? Impossible ! »

Le cours de sport s'arrêta et chacun regagna son vestiaire. Naruto se déshabilla, puis enfila une serviette autour de sa taille pour aller à la douche. Il sentit un regard se poser sur lui et se retourna. Personne ne le regardait. Par contre, Sasuke était en train d'enlever son tee-shirt de sport sous les yeux émerveillés de Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de contempler son torse musclé et imberbe. Sa parfaite peau laiteuse, ses abdos parfaitement dessinés...

« Naruto tu baves ? »

Naruto essuya rapidement le bord de ses lèvres.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Allez, viens, on va se doucher ! » déclara Kiba.

Les vestiaires avaient des douches individuelles. Naruto entra dans la première et retira sa serviette. Il prit sa douche tranquillement, profitant de ce moment pour se souvenir du magnifique corps du brun qu'il avait eu la chance de contempler quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il sentit une douce chaleur se propager en lui et descendre vers le bas de son anatomie. Naruto s'empourpra immédiatement. Il alluma rapidement l'eau froide pour éviter toute manifestation physique visible de ses pensées. Une fois la petite chaleur disparue, il se laissa glisser contre le mur de la douche et prit une grande respiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense ainsi à Sasuke, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il désirait Sasuke. Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était un membre de la Haute Élite, il était de hors portée. C'était un fruit défendu, un fruit qu'on désirait mais qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer. Un sentiment de profond désespoir prit place dans son cœur, il se sentait perdu, égaré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait seulement vu un morceau de peau et il réagissait déjà ainsi. Il avait presque bandé...

_ 'Non, non__,__ pas de pensées érotiques. Pense aux __râmen__ que tu vas manger en rentrant chez toi.'_

Son ventre gargouilla à cette dernière pensée.

Il se releva et plaça la serviette sur ses hanches. Il sortit de sa douche et s'aperçut que les vestiaires étaient vides. Mauvaises pensées ! À cause d'elles, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Il ouvrit son casier où étaient ses affaires pour s'apercevoir qu'elles n'y étaient plus.

« Merde, c'est pas vrai ! »

Il trouva au fond du casier, un petit mot signé de Sakura.

'Sale humain, rase les murs ! C'est comme ça qu'on les préfère. Moins on les voit, mieux on se porte !'

Naruto s'énerva contre lui-même d'avoir été aussi stupide et d'avoir été aussi lent. Il couvrit ce qu'il put avec sa serviette et courut vers son vélo, tentant d'éviter le maximum de personnes possible. Il percuta néanmoins quelqu'un de dos et tomba à la renverse. Il atterrit violemment sur le sol, puis vérifia rapidement où était sa serviette. Toujours en place, heureusement.

« Hn. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et leva doucement ses yeux vers la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Sasuke était là avec une réplique plus adulte de lui. Les deux regards onyx qui le fixèrent le mirent mal à l'aise. Le plus grand décida de lui tendre la main pour l'aider, main que Naruto accepta volontiers.

« Euh... Merci et... Euh...Désolé… » Dit timidement Naruto, rouge tomate.

« Je suis Itachi et je présume que tu es l'humain Naruto Uzumaki. Tu es le seul que je n'ai pas en cours. » Dit le grand brun, avec une voix profonde.

Sasuke plissa les yeux,la colère pouvait se lire sur son visage. Naruto comprit qu'il n'était pas désiré et retira sa main de celle d'Itachi.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je dois y aller. Bonne soirée. »

Le blond disparut, laissant les deux bruns ensemble. Sasuke envoya un regard noir à son frère avant de s'éloigner. Itachi regarda son petit frère et sourit. Il avait l'impression de se voir lui-même au lycée, quand il avait rencontré Deidara. Mais s'il lui racontait ça, il savait que son frère nierait tout et le bouderait. Non, il suffisait d'attendre et d'observer.

_ 'Les prochains mois risquent d'être très intéressant.'_

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

_ Jour de la fête des sports, un peu plus tard…_

Naruto claqua la porte, énervé. Il se laissa tomber au sol et pleura. Des pleurs d'humiliation et de frustration, mais aussi des pleurs de rejet. Il avait vu le regard de Sasuke, un regard haineux qui lui était destiné. Pourquoi était-il seulement humain ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas une Chimère ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Ses respirations étaient entrecoupées de sanglots profonds. Il voulait évacuer tout son désespoir, tout son malheur. Trop de 'pourquoi' et de 'si'. S'il avait été différent, si lui aussi avait été une Chimère, aurait-il eu une chance ?

_ 'Avec des 'Si', on peut mettre Konoha en bouteille'. _

Cette simple phrase prononcée par Iruka le fit sourire. Konoha ne serait jamais dans une bouteille et lui ne serait jamais une Chimère. La vie était dure, mais c'était la vie. Lui qui avait toujours été un battant, il se sentait complètement faible et impuissant dans cette situation. Rien ne changerait. Il ne pouvait pas modifier sa nature. Il se releva difficilement, il fallait qu'il soit fort. Il savait que, de Sasuke, il n'aurait droit qu'à de l'indifférence, du dégoût et de la haine. Mais il avait le droit d'espérer que, peut-être un jour, Sasuke le remarquerait. Naruto avait l'impression d'être Sakura : il tentait de s'accrocher à un rêve. Par contre, elle pouvait toucher Sasuke. Lui, il ne le pouvait pas. Et encore une fois, il était inférieur à cette salope.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

_Un an auparavant, la semaine après la fête des sports_

Le lundi, en classe, rien n'avait changé. Sasuke l'ignorait toujours et lui gardait son sourire béat. Sourire, voilà le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé contre la déprime. Enfin, c'était surtout pour ne pas alerter ses amis. Il avait passé son week-end à se morfondre, à manger de la glace 'Ben & Jerry's' et à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Naruto arriva le mardi devant la bâtisse rouge et déposa son vélo. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait de l'établissement. Il entra prudemment puis boucha son nez jusqu'à la classe.

« C'est horrible, n'est ce pas ? » cria Kiba derrière lui.

Naruto s'aperçut que Kiba avait un masque sur le visage qui lui couvrait le nez et la bouche. Ce dernier lui tendit un masque identique. Naruto mit le masque et put enfin respirer normalement.

« Quelqu'un a jeté une boule puante ? »

« Hahahaha ! » rigola Kiba. « Non, idiot, c'est le début de la Mating Season. Les filles et les garçons relâchent leurs phéromones en espérant que quelqu'un soit attiré par leur odeur. Mais le mélange de tous ces parfums me donnent envie de vomir. En plus, maintenant que j'ai trouvé celle que je veux, je n'ai plus besoin de les sentir. »

«Mais toi aussi, tu relâches des phéromones ? » demanda Naruto.

« Ouais, mais c'est notre corps qu'il le fait. Enfin, je crois. Je n'écoute pas trop les cours de bio du serpent. »

« L'odeur est vraiment atroce. Ça dure combien de temps ? »

« Cinq jours en tout. Ça commence deux jours avant la pleine lune et ça finit deux jours après. Les phéromones, c'est trois jours. Jeudi, d'ailleurs y n'a pas cours. Donc, ne viens pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Chaque Chimère est avec son partenaire et couchent ensemble toute la journée. Ceux qui n'ont personne, ils cherchent quelqu'un. Et ceux qui doivent séduire leur partenaire, comme moi, bah ils font ça toute la journée. Évite de te balader ce jour-là d'ailleurs, surtout le soir. Tout le monde sera sous sa forme animale et tu pourrais te faire attaquer pendant que certains chassent. »

« Mais je suis humain. Pourquoi on m'attaquerait ? »

Kiba enleva son masque et renifla Naruto.

« Ton odeur a changé. C'est étrange. En même temps, tu as dû t'imprégner de toutes ces phéromones. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas la même odeur. »

Beaucoup d'élèves portaient des masques aujourd'hui.

« Ceux qui ont des masques, ce sont ceux qui ont déjà trouvé leur partenaire. Comme moi et Shika ! » dit Kiba, heureux de pouvoir porter un masque.

Sur ces mots, Kakashi arriva et le cours débuta. Naruto remarqua que beaucoup de filles ne portaient pas de masques, surtout le fan-club de Sasuke qui tentait de s'approcher le plus près possible pour pouvoir respirer son délicieux arôme.

Pendant l'intercours, beaucoup de filles se jetèrent sur lui et lui offrirent des cadeaux tels que des chocolats ou des fleurs. Le lycée était devenu insupportable entre l'odeur, les couples qui s'embrassaient à chaque coin de mur, les filles et leurs hurlements, les garçons qui devenaient de plus en plus excité et qui se frottaient contre les murs ou même sur les filles, en cherchant un peu de soulagement.

« Les Hybrides »

« Hein ? »

« Ce sont les Hybrides qui se frottent contre les murs. Ils laissent leur côté animal prendre le dessus et n'arrivent pas à le contrôler. Nous, on était ainsi lors de nos premières Mating Season. Mais maintenant, nous savons nous contrôler. Eux, par contre, je ne sais pas, mais évite-les ! » Déclara Kiba.

Le mercredi était pire, c'était atroce. L'air était vraiment toxique, même avec le masque. La Haute Élite gardait des visages indifférents et hautains malgré l'odeur, à se demander s'ils vivaient sans respirer. Certains professeurs et quelques élèves étaient absents pour cause de sexe intense avec leur compagnon.

Naruto quitta le lycée au plus vite, heureux de pouvoir s'échapper de cet enfer. Les Hybrides se masturbaient devant tout le monde, sexe constamment en érection, se frottant contre les murs pour se soulager de cette souffrance. Les filles étaient pires, car en laissant le désir prendre le dessus, elles devenaient indécentes et écœurantes. Il ne pensait pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi sale et il était dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Comment Tsunade pouvait-elle autoriser cela ? C'était répugnant.

Il entra chez lui et ferma la porte à clé. Naruto se mit en pyjama et s'installa devant la télévision. De toute façon, il n'avait pas école demain et il était trop perturbé pour travailler. Il se prépara des râmen lyophilisés qu'il avala goulûment devant son animé préféré.

Vers dix heures trente, un bruit venant de l'extérieur interrompit sa tranquille soirée. Naruto mit le mode muet de la télévision et s'approcha de la porte. Un grattement persistant sur sa porte se fit entendre. Le son agaça rapidement Naruto. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas mais ne vit rien. Seulement la nuit noire. Il ouvrit alors la porte à la volée pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une grande masse sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Naruto s'immobilisa sur place. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent des yeux rouge sang. La bête avança vers l'intérieur de la maison et Naruto recula par automatisme afin de laisser toujours le même écart entre lui et l'énorme bête devant lui.

« Un... Un... Un loup ? »

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Zut, c'était censé être un petit chapitre et je me suis laissé encore emportée par mes idées pour revenir au point où je voulais. Ce chapitre est plus ou moins un chapitre pour combler (enfin, au départ, c'était pour combler. Maintenant, un peu moins.) J'ai écris onze pages en deux jours. Un record.**

**D'ailleurs j'ai plusieurs trucs à dire : Par ordre croissant :**

**1) Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'adore écouté des belles musiques pour écrire, ça m'inspire (un peu trop je crois) ! Pour ceux qui ont vu le film La leçon de Piano, la musique est juste extraordinaire (Michael Nyman – The heart asks pleasure first ou The Sacrifice), j'écoute aussi celle de Balto (J'adore ce film), la musique du film de Mémoires d'une Geisha, Little Black Book de Yoko Kanno (Film allemand sur le Japon), la musique du Dernier des Mohicans, Gladiator et aussi Yann Tiersen pour Amélie Poulain (Comptine d'une nuit d'été). Je suis une véritable cinéphile et je suis très attentive à la musique des films et des séries. Ces musiques sont mon moyen naturel pour ne pas avoir de migraines et pourvoir écrire longtemps sans m'épuiser. Je n'écoute pas que ça mais, parfois, j'ai l'impression que ces musiques me transportent. Exemple : Transformers était sympa mais la musique est vraiment géniale, c'est elle qui fait tout le film. (Oups je m'éloigne)**

**2) J'ai rencontré Ayano Yamane, la mangaka de Viewfinder, Ikoku Iroki Romantan, etc... Elle était magnifique. J'ai eu le droit à une dédicace avec mon prénom en japonais et un petit dessin !**

**3) La belette : À la fois diurne et nocturne, la belette mène un style de vie frénétique. En effet, en raison de sa petite taille, ses ressources énergétiques sont très limitées et elle doit donc se nourrir et chasser régulièrement pour rester en vie (sa digestion s'effectue en 3 heures). La belette doit ainsi consommer chaque jour l'équivalent d'un tiers de son poids pour survivre et ne peut rester plusieurs heures sans manger.**

**Le cerf : Le rut intervient à la fin de l'été ou au début de l'automne et dure environ un mois, mais on peut encore entendre bramer des cerfs jusqu'à mi-novembre. La période de rut est marquée par le cri rauque et retentissant du mâle, le brame. Ce cri qui tient du rugissement et du mugissement est aussi le terme désignant le rut chez cette espèce. Par ce cri qui s'entend à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, le mâle avertit les femelles réceptives de sa présence, intimide ses concurrents potentiels et défie les autres mâles qui s'aventureraient sur son territoire. Il devient particulièrement agressif à ce moment-là.**

**4) J'ai racheté une clé USB et j'y ai mis un énorme porte-clés pour ne pas la perdre, mais aucun signe de mon ancienne clé. Cela m'énerve car j'avais dessus des one-shots et des nouvelles fics. Snifff !**

**5) Je crois que ce point est le plus important, mes priorités sont « Chimères » et « Solutions Cœur ». Donc « Meru Peri » est en hiatus. J'ignore pour combien de temps honnêtement, mais j'ai vraiment envie de me focaliser sur ses deux fics.**

**6) Bon, c'est peut-être pas le plus important, mais j'ai trouvé LA musique qui correspond à ma fic. C'est Can't Fight the Moonlight de LeAnn Rimes dans Coyote Girls.**


	4. Première Lune

**Chapitre 3 : Première Lune**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bonjour à tous...Mes commentaires sont comme d'habitude à la fin du chapitre mais je pensais qu'il était important de l'écrire ici...**

**J'ai une bêta...une bêta formidable d'ailleurs ! Elle corrige toutes mes fautes et mes erreurs de temps, c'est un boulot incroyable. De plus, je pense que vous pouvez tous la remercier car grâce à Kahorineko, vous avez un chapitre avec treize pages de plus ! Et oui, au départ, j'avais écrit un court chapitre (de trois pages) et voilà que maintenant, ce chapitre est devenu le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. **

**Alors Hip Hip Hip...Hourra pour Kahorineko ! Ma merveilleuse bêta !**

**(Merci pour tes remarques...Je vois des pattes sur ma télévision maintenant !)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_ Présent__._

« Donc, je disais, avant que Monsieur Uzumaki ne m'interrompe, qu'il y a une importante différence entre les Hybrides et les autres Chimères. Les Hybrides sont des barbares, des sauvages. Les chaleurs les conduisent à se comporter en animal indécent et dégoûtant. Cette espèce est vraiment répugnante. Nous, les Chimères, sommes différents. Nous respectons la règle de R-S-M-A, le Repérage-Séduction-Marquage-Accouplement. Toute Chimère se doit de respecter cette règle quand elle trouve son partenaire de vie. Par contre, si vous cherchez seulement un bon coup, faites comme les Hybrides et sautez sur tout ce qui bouge. Les Hybrides ne connaissent pas la séduction, ils passent du simple repérage au sexe directement. Alors qu'au contraire, les Chimères sont une race noble et parfaitement éduquées. Agir comme un Hybride avec votre 'âme sœur' est du viol. »

La classe entière regarda Orochimaru avec une tête étonnée. Lui, le pédophile, se permettait de parler de viol. C'était un comble.

Naruto écoutait son professeur pour la première fois depuis le début du cours, réellement intéressé par l'accouplement des Chimères.

« Donc, tout d'abord, le Repérage. Naturellement, le corps des Chimères rejette des phéromones pendant la Mating Season — aussi appelée 'la Saison des Amours', une période se situant au alentour de la pleine lune. Ces phéromones sont en fait des substances chimiques qu'on émet et qui ont pour rôle d'attirer le sexe opposé et qui entraînent aussi des changements de caractère. Ces phéromones sont perceptibles par l'odorat ou par contact chez les insectes. Une fois qu'une Chimère repère une odeur particulière, elle la suit jusqu'à la Chimère qui dégage ce délicat parfum et commence alors la phase de Séduction. C'est la phase la plus compliquée pour une Chimère, car il faut plaire à la personne qui vous attire. Cela arrive que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Un bon jeu de séduction peut éviter de vous faire rejeter. La Séduction dépend des races : certaines font des danses pour le moins étrange, d'autres aiment chanter, pousser des cris, faire des compliments, des offrandes etcetera... La phase de Séduction est souvent longue. Attention : ne passez jamais au Marquage tant que vous n'êtes pas sûr des sentiments de votre compagnon. La moindre hésitation de votre futur conjoint pourrait entraîner un refus de sa part de passer à l'étape suivante. Insistez bien sur la Séduction. Plus elle prend de temps, moins d'accrocs vous aurez ensuite. Vous avez bien compris ? » Demanda soudainement Orochimaru.

Les élèves hochèrent mécaniquement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le peu d'Hybrides de la classe tentèrent de s'enfoncer dans leur chaise afin d'éviter le regard menaçant de leur professeur.

Orochimaru reprit :

« Après cette trèèèèès longue phase de Séduction, nous avons le Marquage. Attention : il y a différentes sortes de marquages. Pendant la phase de Séduction, il se peut qu'une Chimère marque sa 'proie' en signe d'appartenance, pour montrer qu'elle séduit cette Chimère-là et pour éviter qu'une autre personne s'intéresse à son futur partenaire. La Chimère peut, par exemple, se frotter contre cette personne pour lui transmettre son odeur et repousser ses éventuels adversaires.

Le Marquage avec un grand M est une marque qu'on réalise sur le corps de son partenaire : une marque visible et permanente, ineffaçable. C'est pourquoi on ne la fait pas à n'importe qui, qu'on doit être sûr de son choix et que la Séduction est si longue. Car une fois la marque en place sur le corps des deux Chimères, si vous tentez de vous accouplez avec quelqu'un autre que votre partenaire, la marque va vous brûler la peau et vous ressentirez une douleur comme si l'Enfer même tentait de vous engloutir dans ses flammes. »

Un sourire collectif se dessina sur les lèvres des élèves. Ça sentait le vécu. En même temps, vu les regards lubriques et les remarques d'Orochimaru, personne ne s'étonnait que le professeur ait essayé de se faire des élèves autrefois. Ils arrivaient à plaindre son pauvre partenaire coincé avec ce personnage répugnant.

« La souffrance est telle que votre corps se fige et que vous ne pouvez plus bouger. De plus, la marque de votre compagnon le pique aussi afin de l'avertir de votre infidélité. Le Marquage est une marque de fidélité, d'amour et de confiance. Cela ressemble au mariage humain, mais ce n'est pas un équivalent. C'est beaucoup plus fort. Plus la confiance est grande entre deux personnes, plus elles sont liées. Certaines Chimères arrivent même à ressentir les sentiments de leurs partenaires. Ce pacte n'est vraiment pas quelque chose à faire à la rigolade. C'est sûrement l'acte le plus sérieux que vous réaliserez de toute votre vie, donc, surtout, ne commettez aucune erreur. Mon dernier conseil est de n'écouter que votre cœur ! C'est lui qui choisit votre partenaire et non votre tête. Ne pensez pas que votre partenaire est forcément la personne que votre tête a choisie. Parfois, le cœur fait de drôle de choix. D'ailleurs, comme l'a dit Blaise Pascal, 'le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point'. » Termina Orochimaru.

La classe regarda leur professeur, ébahie par ses dernières paroles qui s'opposaient totalement au personnage. Peut-être avait-il mal choisi son partenaire et le regrettait-il au point de supplier ses élèves d'éviter de réaliser les mêmes erreurs que lui ?

Orochimaru se pencha sur son bureau et sortit un DVD.

« Maintenant, vous allez regarder ce merveilleux documentaire sur l'accouplement des Chimères, la gestation et l'accouchement. »

La classe entière pâlit à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Le professeur alluma la télévision et plaça le DVD dans le lecteur.

« C'est très intéressant et très instructif. Ce documentaire est très détaillé et explicite. À votre âge, plus rien ne choque, pas vrai ? »

Un magnifique sourire pervers naquit sur son visage. Il ferma les stores et éteignit la lumière.

« C'est parti. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Un an auparavant, un jour avant la pleine lune._

« Un... Un... Un loup ? »

L'animal grogna, comme pour répondre au jeune blond. Naruto continua à reculer jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve dos au mur. Vivre dans une petite maison induisait forcément des petites pièces. Il se sentait pris au piège, tel un animal coincé dans une cage. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte, traduisant son inquiétude grandissante.

Le loup était vraiment imposant. Il était bien plus grand que Naruto, le dépassant largement d'une tête, voire deux. Une épaisse fourrure noir nuit, avec quelques reflets bleus, recouvrait la bête. Mais le plus impressionnant (et aussi le plus effrayant), c'étaient ses mâchoires puissantes qui dévoilaient une belle rangée de canines acérées et menaçantes.

Le blond fixa les dents de son adversaire, craignant de regarder le loup dans les yeux. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il ne fallait jamais regarder un animal dans les yeux car il pourrait penser qu'on le défiait. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur le visage du jeune garçon et l'approche lente du loup ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Naruto était maintenant immobile contre le mur, figé comme une statue. Il tentait de respirer le moins possible et évitait de réaliser tout geste brusque qui lui aurait assuré à tous les coups une mort certaine.

_ 'Je vais mourir. Il a l'air affamé.'_

Naruto avait envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer et de crier fort mais la peur le paralysait sur place.

Le loup s'avança jusqu'à lui, puis il s'assit devant lui et hurla d'une voix grave et profonde. Le soudain hurlement de l'animal attira l'attention de Naruto. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, malgré sa taille colossale, le loup était beau. Son pelage semblait doux et chaud et il eut soudainement l'envie irrésistible d'y passer sa main pour toucher la magnifique fourrure.

Son regard croisa celui du loup. Trois virgules rouges agrémentaient les yeux rouges.

Naruto ferma ses yeux et sentit quelque chose de mouillé et de chaud sur ses joues. Le loup se redressa et lécha doucement les larmes du blond. Naruto rouvrit ses yeux, l'air complètement déboussolé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Le loup ne voulait-il pas le tuer ? Peut-être que celui-ci tentait d'être gentil… Quel idiot ! Il avait un loup en face de lui, un loup plus grand que lui, un loup affamé. C'était sûrement une technique pour mieux le dévorer ensuite. Il fallait lui donner à manger, le nourrir afin de faire diversion et que le loup ne l'attaque pas.

'_Ç__a mange des r__â__men__,__ un loup ?_'

La question traversa son esprit : il n'avait malheureusement que des râmen dans ses placards. Iruka lui avait dit que ça le tuerait. Il avait peut-être raison au final. Naruto allait mourir bêtement, tout simplement parce que Monsieur n'achetait que de la nourriture lyophilisée.

Le blond était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que le loup se dirigeait vers sa porte d'entrée et la refermait d'un coup de museau. L'animal entreprit ensuite un tour du salon, reniflant au maximum le parfum du blond. Le loup s'arrêta ensuite devant le canapé, en face de la télévision. L'odeur était forte à cet endroit. Il renifla longuement le délicat parfum, puis il retourna se placer en face de Naruto. La truffe chaude et mouillée du loup sortit Naruto de ses pensées. Le loup promenait son museau sur tout son corps, humant certaines parties plus longtemps.

Le blond rougit lorsque la bête noire renifla ses parties intimes avec insistance. Il inspira et expira rapidement, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le loup qui prenait plaisir à le sentir.

Le loup releva soudainement la tête et, avec ses dents pointues, attrapa le devant du tee-shirt de Naruto. Il tira le blond jusqu'au canapé. Naruto suivit docilement le loup sans broncher. Pour le moment, il était toujours en vie et c'était le principal. Ne pas faire de geste violent, ne pas repousser le loup et obéir sagement étaient les seules phrases qui passaient en boucle dans son esprit. Son corps fut projeté en arrière et Naruto atterrit lourdement sur son canapé.

Le loup s'installa à ses côtés, ses yeux alertes aux moindres gestes du blond. Naruto se rendit compte que son corps touchait celui, chaud, du canidé. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant dix minutes avant que le loup décide de s'installer dans la longueur du canapé.

Le loup gronda Naruto qui était resté assis, toujours immobile, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Le blond n'osait plus bouger. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi le loup grognait-il ainsi ?

Un violent coup de patte le renversa et Naruto se retrouva plaqué contre la fourrure du loup, une patte sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto quand ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux du loup. Les grandes oreilles de l'animal réagirent au bruit et le loup entreprit une longue séance de lavage pour rassurer le blond.

Sa langue passa sur les joues, le cou et les bras de Naruto et termina sur ses lèvres, partie que le loup lécha avec envie.

Naruto ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Le loup le léchait. Le préparait-il à être mangé ? Il testait la viande, c'était sûr. Pourtant, les coups de langue de l'animal étaient doux et chauds et ils semblaient être un geste rassurant et apaisant.

Peut-être s'était-il mépris sur les intentions du loup ? Comment savoir ? Il n'allait pas attendre que le loup le morde pour connaître les réponses à ses questions. Naruto tenta de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte, mais le loup grogna bruyamment en signe de refus.

Naruto s'immobilisa au grognement. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée qu'il avait eue. Le loup émit alors un son semblable à un ronronnement. Naruto sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, bercé par les petits gémissements du loup. Il plongea ses mains dans l'épaisse fourrure et fit parcourir ses doigts à travers les longs poils noirs. Ses mains empoignèrent le pelage du loup et il se blottit contre cette source de chaleur. Il se sentait bien, calme et détendu contre la chaleur apaisante du loup. L'odeur du loup, ainsi que ses légers gémissements, l'entraînèrent dans un sommeil profond et paisible.

Le loup lécha une dernière fois les lèvres de l'humain avant de poser sa tête contre celle de Naruto et de s'endormir, lui aussi, sereinement aux côtés de son compagnon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_ Passé, Jeudi - Pleine Lune._

Un merveilleux parfum de cannelle et de citron envahit les sens de Naruto et il se blottit contre la source de chaleur qui dégageait cette odeur si extraordinaire. Il s'éveilla doucement et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il ne vit rien au départ, seulement du noir. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et remarqua que la télévision était toujours allumée et qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Les événements de la veille apparurent soudainement dans son esprit et Naruto tourna violemment sa tête vers la gauche.

' _Le loup !'_

En effet, le loup était toujours couché à ses côtés et dormait profondément. Naruto lâcha lentement les poils que ses mains avaient empoignés et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du loup. Il souleva la patte noire délicatement, mais à peine déplaça-t-il le membre de l'animal que des griffes apparurent et s'accrochèrent à son tee-shirt.

Naruto bloqua sa respiration, effrayé. Il avait un animal sauvage immense chez lui et, en plus, ce dernier avait planté ses griffes aiguisées dans un de ses tee-shirts préférés. Le blond sentait le bout des griffes caresser son torse. Naruto examina la tête noire du loup et constata que celui-ci était maintenant en phase de réveil. Il s'insulta mentalement pour son manque de délicatesse. L'animal ouvrit enfin ses yeux et dévoila ses yeux rouges au blond. Le loup bailla puis il prit conscience de la présence à ses côtés et lécha affectueusement le visage du blond. Il retira sa patte du torse de Naruto et sauta au-dessus de lui pour s'extirper du canapé. L'animal étira tous ses membres et ses muscles, puis il entreprit une séance d'auto nettoyage. Il commença par se lécher la patte avant puis passa cette même patte derrière son oreille. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois puis l'exécuta avec l'autre patte.

Naruto observa, étonné, l'étrange manège du loup. Le poil de l'animal devenait plus brillant après chaque passage, comme si celui-ci essayait de se faire beau.

Le loup lécha ensuite ses pattes arrière et sa queue, lissant ses poils à chaque passage de sa langue. Lorsqu'il termina, il s'assit devant Naruto et regarda le blond, toujours installé dans le canapé. Ils s'observèrent ainsi tous les deux un bon moment jusqu'à que Naruto brise le silence, mal à l'aise face au regard examinateur du loup.

« Tu as faim ? »

Il reçut un glapissement comme réponse. Naruto se leva du canapé et se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine, suivi de près par un loup heureux, la queue battant l'air.

Le blond ouvrit un placard et n'y trouva que des râmen. Par contre, à sa grande surprise, son frigo était plein de légumes et de viandes. Un petit mot était placé sur un paquet.

[Tu as intérêt à finir le contenu de ce frigo et d'arrêter de te nourrir exclusivement de râmen. Tsunade.]

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto : sa tante avait fait les courses pour lui. Il prit des œufs, deux tomates et une tranche de jambon pour se faire des œufs brouillés. Il ferma le frigo et se trouva nez à nez devant le loup qui semblait contempler un des aliments que Naruto avait dans la main. Le blond approcha le jambon du museau du loup mais celui-ci l'ignora, le regard fixé sur autre chose. Naruto approcha alors les tomates de son museau. Le loup les attrapa dans sa gueule et les dévora. À peine fini, il releva la tête, semblant attendre quelque chose de la part de Naruto.

« Tu veux encore des tomates ? »

Le loup glapit une fois encore. Le blond posa ce qu'il avait dans la main puis récupéra toutes les tomates qu'il avait dans son frigo et les donna au loup qui les mangea rapidement.

Naruto regarda avec étonnement le comportement insolite du loup. Il était persuadé que les loups étaient carnivores, pourtant celui-ci préférait manger des tomates plutôt que du jambon. Ainsi, le loup était végétarien. Un poids s'envola soudainement de ses épaules. Si le loup ne mangeait que des légumes, il n'allait pas le tuer. Il se sentit pour la première fois vraiment rassuré en présence du loup et osa s'en approcher.

L'animal observa les gestes du blond qui se déplaçait lentement vers lui, la main tendue. Il comprit ses intentions et baissa la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Lorsque le blond déposa sa paume sur la fourrure de l'animal, il libéra un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant que le loup ne le rejetait pas ou, pire, ne le mordait pas. Naruto caressa doucement la tête noire du loup, puis ses oreilles. Il gratta légèrement cette zone qui fit gémir l'animal de bien être. Naruto descendit ensuite jusqu'au garrot et massa cette partie lentement. Ses doigts se perdaient dans cette marée de longs poils noirs. Au bout d'un long moment, son ventre cria famine et Naruto se releva pour préparer son petit déjeuner, sous le regard déçu du loup qui gémit face à la perte des doigts du blond dans son pelage et les merveilleuses sensations qu'ils avaient provoquées.

Le blond fit chauffer sa poêle et cassa ses œufs sur le bord. Lorsque ses œufs furent prêts, il mangea le contenu de son assiette debout, puis il la posa dans l'évier lorsqu'elle fut vide. Naruto s'installa ensuite sur le canapé, le loup toujours à sa suite. L'animal se plaça à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Naruto caressa machinalement la tête du loup tout en regardant la télévision. La présence du canidé près de lui le décontractait et lui offrait une compagnie qui lui avait souvent manqué dans la vie.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ressente des fourmis dans les pieds. Il retira gentiment la tête du loup de ses jambes et se leva. Il s'étira longuement pour faire passer la sensation d'engourdissement.

Il se tourna vers le loup et déclara :

« Tu viens avec moi ? On va se promener. »

Le loup se leva à son tour et, après quelques étirements, suivit Naruto vers la porte. Le blond prit ses clés et une veste, puis il sortit de chez lui. Il ferma la porte une fois le loup à l'extérieur.

Naruto décida de se promener autour du lac. Normalement, personne ne serait là et donc personne ne verrait l'animal colossal qui trottinait à ses côtés.

« On fait la course jusqu'au lac ? »

Le loup hocha la tête et se prépara à prendre un départ, le corps droit et une patte avant légèrement levée. Naruto posa un genou au sol et ses deux mains.

« Trois… Deux… Un… Partez ! »

Naruto se releva rapidement, comme il l'avait appris, et piqua une pointe en direction du lac. Il adorait cette sensation de vitesse, le vent qui frappe le visage, les mouvements rapides des jambes qui percutent le bitume. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un halètement à ses côtés et s'aperçut que le loup courait au même niveau que lui, la langue pendante. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'élégance du loup lorsque tous ses muscles se déployaient. Les reflets bleus de son pelage se dessinaient avec les rayons du soleil. Il était tout simplement beau.

Le loup accéléra dans les derniers cinquante mètres et dépassa le blond. Il s'arrêta sur les bords du lac et hurla sa victoire à qui voulait l'entendre. Naruto s'approcha du loup, essoufflé, et tapota les flancs de la bête.

« C'est bien... Tu es un animal remarquable, Monsieur le Loup… Bravo pour ta victoire ! »

Ils continuèrent lentement leur balade sur les berges du lac. Naruto discuta de tout et de rien avec le loup qui glapissait parfois en guise de réponse.

Un son rauque parvient aux oreilles de Naruto. Il se tourna en direction du cri et vit un cerf à la poursuite d'une belette. Naruto sourit face à cette scène : il aurait plein de trucs à raconter vendredi en classe, surtout à Shikamaru. Le cerf continua son brame pour attirer sa femelle sans prêter attention à la présence de l'humain. Les deux animaux disparurent rapidement dans la forêt.

« Je comprends pourquoi Shika ne veut pas garder sa forme humaine pendant la Mating Season. Hahahaha ! » ricanna-t-il.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur promenade, un énorme chat rose apparut face à eux. L'animal miaula bruyamment puis se dirigea vers le loup et commença à se frotter contre sa patte avant. Le loup bondit en arrière et grogna contre la boule de poils rose. Il se plaça ensuite devant Naruto comme pour le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Le chat hissa et courba le dos pour montrer son mécontentement. Il courut vers Naruto, toutes griffes dehors, et sauta en direction du visage du blond. Un coup de patte violent interrompit le chat en plein vol et ce dernier fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Le loup gronda le chat, les babines retroussées, en posture d'attaque. Naruto se colla contre le flanc de l'animal et s'agrippa aux poils, tentant de se cacher du chat qui semblait le détester.

'_Sakura.'_

Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il n'avait jamais vu d'animal rose de sa vie. De plus, l'animal semblait le haïr pour une raison qu'il ignorait. _Comme Sakura._ Mais si la peste était la chatte rose, pourquoi l'attaquait-elle maintenant ? Pendant la Mating Season ? Elle devrait plutôt être en train de courir après un mâle de l'Élite comme Sasuke. Naruto tourna son visage vers le loup et l'enfuit dans sa fourrure. Ce petit geste sembla apaiser l'animal un court moment qui jeta un coup d'œil au blond. Le loup avait ressentit la tension de Naruto et surtout sa peur de l'immondice rose qui leur faisait face et qui ne cessait de cracher et de gronder.

Le loup se baissa soudainement et, avec son museau, balança Naruto sur son dos. Le pauvre blond, tout d'abord désorienté, comprit les intentions de la bête et s'accrocha aux poils du garrot. Le loup hurla puis détala en direction de chez Naruto. Le chat tenta, dans un premier temps, de les poursuivre mais sa pauvre endurance l'empêcha de les rattraper.

Le cœur de Naruto battait à toute vitesse sur le dos du loup. La sensation de rapidité était plus impressionnante avec la hauteur. Le vent fouettait son visage. Il contempla les mouvements des épaules de l'animal qui semblaient rouler sous sa peau, les pattes puissantes qui se déposaient sans un bruit sur le sol. Encore une fois, Naruto fut ébloui par la beauté du loup noir qui le suivait depuis maintenant une journée.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Naruto et le loup se coucha au sol pour faciliter la descente du blond. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le loup avant de refermer derrière lui.

Naruto regarda l'heure.

17h30.

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser de la couche de sueur et de poussière qui le recouvraient. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le loup à sa suite. Il se déshabilla sans se rendre compte du regard convoiteur du loup. Naruto alluma la douche et aspergea son corps d'eau chaude. Il déposa ensuite une noix de gel douche dans sa paume et frotta le produit sur la totalité de son corps.

Le loup admira la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux. Il contempla la peau bronzée, les jambes musclées, la taille fine et les belles fesses fermes et rebondies du blond. Ce spectacle se déroulait au ralenti, comme dans les publicités pour savon. Le blond passait délicatement, et surtout très lentement, sa main sur sa peau halée. Il commença au niveau du cou puis descendit doucement vers ses abdos qu'il frotta longuement tout en traçant les fines lignes qui s'y dessinaient. La main s'aventura ensuite plus bas. Le blond massa une fesse, s'amusant à faire apparaître de la mousse à ce niveau, puis répéta le même geste sur la seconde.

Une vague de chaleur submergea le corps de l'animal, très attentif au moindre mouvement de la main du blond. Il quitta rapidement la salle de bain pour calmer ses ardeurs pressantes. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer le blond maintenant, il devait attendre, attendre que Naruto soit prêt sinon sa proie lui échapperait et le loup détestait l'échec alors autant ne pas effrayer le petit blond maintenant. Un homme sage avait dit : « Tout vient à point a qui sait attendre ». Le loup suivrait ce proverbe à la lettre. Mais ses instincts prirent le dessus et l'animal fut alors attiré par le puissant parfum du blond qui le mena vers la chambre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la chambre orange, mais un objet attira directement toute son attention. Le loup s'approcha du lit et sentit l'exceptionnelle odeur du blond. Un somptueux mélange d'agrumes, de fleurs et de… râmen. Il monta dessus et renifla les draps et l'oreiller. Le délicieux parfum ne faisait qu'empirer sa situation actuelle. Son désir montait de plus en plus et le loup n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser. L'animal bloqua l'oreiller du blond entre ses deux pattes avant et frotta son sexe durci énergiquement dessus, imaginant le blond à la place de l'oreiller. Il se masturba encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher un long gémissement de plaisir et de se libérer rapidement sur le coussin du blond. Le loup renifla une dernière fois le tissu où se mélangeaient à merveille l'odeur naturelle du blond et celui de sa semence, avant de réduire l'oreiller en charpie à coups de dents pour effacer les preuves de son désir.

C'est ainsi que Naruto trouva un loup, assis sur son lit, le cadavre de son coussin dans la gueule et des plumes blanches qui volaient à travers la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le blond fut si étonné de l'état de sa chambre qu'il lâcha la serviette qu'il avait autour de sa taille.

Le loup s'immobilisa immédiatement face à cette vue puis s'échappa furtivement de la pièce.

Naruto prit conscience de sa situation et enfila rapidement un caleçon et un pantalon de pyjama. Il ramassa ensuite les plumes du malheureux coussin et les jeta dans un sac poubelle.

Naruto remarqua l'attitude étrange du loup. L'animal était agité, sûrement à cause des effets de la pleine lune. Le blond regarda par sa fenêtre et observa la lune qui était visible en plein jour.

Un grognement le sortit de sa torpeur et il se dirigea vers le salon. Le loup était en train de faire le tour de la pièce, tout en se frottant aux objets, aux murs, au canapé.

L'animal déposait son odeur sur le maximum de surfaces possibles pour empêcher qu'un autre mâle tente de séduire sa proie, tout en poussant des grognements de satisfaction. Naruto observa le comportement bizarre du canidé depuis le couloir jusqu'au moment où l'animal leva la patte.

Le blond courut à ses côtés en criant : « Noooooonn ! »

Le loup tourna la tête en direction de Naruto et planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux, bleus, du blond. Ses babines s'étirèrent comme si l'animal souriait machiavéliquement, puis il vida sa vessie contre la porte d'entrée devant l'effarement de Naruto. Son territoire était marqué, il avait déposé ses phéromones partout chez l'humain De plus, elles étaient très puissantes, surtout dans son urine. Donc maintenant qu'il avait uriné devant la porte, personne n'oserait le défier et s'approcher de SON blond. Le loup gloussa, heureux de son idée, lorsqu'il reçut une pichenette sur le museau.

« Méchant loup ! Pas bien ! Ça… » Naruto désigna le mur souillé. « C'est défendu ! Tu m'entends ? C'est défendu ! »

Le loup s'assit et regarda le fameux mur où une odeur puissante d'urine se dégageait. Naruto vit bien que le loup n'exprimait aucun remords pour son geste. Il avait même l'air fier de son acte.

_ 'Encore un coup de la pleine lune. Génial ! Espérons qu'il n'inonde pas ma maison de pisse…'_

« Bon, je vais devoir nettoyer tes bêtises », dit simplement Naruto.

Le loup grogna bruyamment et attrapa le bout du tee-shirt du blond. Hors de question que le blond nettoie son puissant répulsif à mâles. Il plaqua ensuite Naruto au sol et s'installa confortablement sur le torse du blond.

Naruto ressentit un poids lourd lui monter dessus et aperçut la masse noire au dessus de lui.

« Bouge ! Tu es lourd ! » souffla-t-il.

Le loup ne bougea pas d'un poil et ignora le pauvre blond qui commença à se débattre sous son corps. Il se souleva un peu afin d'éviter d'étouffer l'humain sous sa fourrure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto arrêta de gigoter et se calma. Le loup se leva lentement et permit au blond de se relever.

« Tu m'as… Tu t'es essuyé sur moi ! » hurla le blond en remarquant les petites gouttes d'urine qui décorait le bas de son pyjama.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais devoir me changer maintenant ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Méchant… Méchante bête ! »

Naruto courut dans sa chambre et extirpa de son tiroir un nouveau pantalon. Il passa un rapide gant de toilette sur la zone humide puis mit son ancien pantalon dans la machine.

Le blond, toujours furieux, retourna dans le salon où le loup l'attendait sagement.

« Tu es…puni ! Voilà, je vais te punir ! Pas de repas ce soir ! »

Naruto partit ensuite dans la cuisine et prépara ses râmen, sous le regard du loup, curieux des actions du blond. L'humain était vraiment un être intéressant, tant dans ses actes que dans sa façon de réagir face à de telles situations. Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans son salon. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un gros chien sauvage qui n'avait pas pu se retenir et qui avait un besoin obsessif de se frotter contre tout ce qu'il trouvait et de renifler la moindre odeur. En bref, il se comportait presque comme un chiot mal éduqué du point de vue du blond. Les babines du loup s'étirèrent comme pour sourire. Il avancerait doucement, il serait un animal docile voir — presque — soumis pour le blond et quand le moment viendra, il bondira tel un lion sur sa proie. Cette dernière pensée provoqua un léger ricanement du loup.

Après avoir exécuté le même rituel, Naruto amena un plateau avec deux bols de nouilles qu'il posa au sol, devant la télévision. Il s'appuya contre le canapé et dégusta ses râmen sous le regard bienveillant du loup.

Une heure plus tard, le blond tombait de fatigue. Il ramassa son plateau, le ramena à la cuisine, puis il partit dans sa chambre se coucher. Il sortit un vieil oreiller de son placard, éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser sous sa couette. Un frisson le parcourut, provoqué par la fraîcheur de son lit. Il sentit soudainement son lit s'enfoncer sous un poids. Naruto se releva soudainement et tomba nez à nez avec une truffe humide. Le loup lui lécha doucement les lèvres du blond puis, après de nombreux tours sur lui-même, il s'écroula sur le lit à côté de Naruto. Ce dernier piqua un fard et retomba sur le matelas lourdement. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les poils doux du loup à ses côtés. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit paisiblement dans un sommeil profond.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_ Passé, Vendredi - le lendemain de la Pleine Lune._

« Hann… Han… Itachi… C'était merveilleux ! Han… J'n'en… J'n'en peux plus ! »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Ses doigts passaient délicatement dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire pendant que celui-ci tentait de récupérer son souffle après une nuit chaude et très mouvementée. Itachi déposa gentiment ses lèvres sur celles de Deidara puis mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond afin d'obtenir l'accès qui lui fut accorder rapidement. Deidara ronronna bruyamment lorsque leurs deux langues se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Une queue noire et touffue passa autour de la taille du blond et le rapprocha du brun qui approfondit le baiser.

Deidara se détacha d'Itachi, tout en caressant la douce fourrure de la queue de son compagnon. Le brun s'étira longuement puis se leva. Il attrapa au passage un caleçon qu'il enfila. Deidara contempla le délicieux corps de son mâle et s'enfouit sous la couette pour combler le manque soudain de chaleur.

« Ou vas-tu ? » ronronna-t-il. « Reste plutôt avec moi. »

«Bien que l'idée d'une nouvelle tournée de sexe soit alléchante, je dois préparer à manger pour mon frère. Tu sais dans quel état il est après la pleine lune », déclara Itachi.

Deidara se leva à son tour puis se faufila derrière Itachi et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas vagabonder ? Avec des phéromones comme les vôtres, il pourrait se trouver une petite femelle en un rien de temps pour se vider les couilles… Même plusieurs d'ailleurs… »

« Deidara, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.»

Itachi se dégagea de l'étreinte et descendit dans la cuisine. Il prépara des tartines de pain grillé, du café et des rondelles de tomates. Itachi ne comprenait pas ce que son frère trouvait aux tomates mais il en raffolait depuis sa tendre enfance.

Il plaça le tout sur un plateau et monta en direction de la chambre de Sasuke. Comme toute Chimère peu expérimenté, Sasuke se transformait en loup pendant la Mating Season. Mais étant un Uchiha, son frère détestait laisser libre cours à ses pulsions animales et ses instincts naturels. C'est pourquoi, à chaque pleine lune, il s'attachait au mur comme un chien à sa niche. Il refusait de sortir pendant la Mating Season et de coucher avec des vulgaires Chimères de bas étage et les engrosser avec sa descendance. Sa fierté même l'en empêchait. Sasuke voulait choisir lui-même son partenaire et ne laisserait pas son côté animal le faire à sa place. Il avait peu confiance en son autre moitié, mais comme il ne pouvait pas encore la contrôler, la seule solution était de s'attacher avec des chaines en métal. Itachi soupira d'agacement. Son frère n'avait toujours pas choisi de partenaire et ses chaleurs étaient de plus en plus douloureuses et difficiles à vivre. Á la dernière pleine lune, le loup s'était blessé au cou et aux pattes arrière en tentant de se libérer des chaines.

Itachi toqua à la porte et attendit le grognement familier de son frère qui devait être maintenant complètement épuisé. Aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles.

« Sasuke ? »

Il toqua à nouveau, pensant que son frère s'était sûrement endormi sous le coup de la fatigue.

« Sasuke ? »

Itachi ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta, bouche bée. Il constata que l'élément le plus important de la chambre était absent. La fenêtre était ouverte et laissait passer une légère brise matinale. Les menottes au bout des chaines avaient été rongées par des dents puissantes et beaucoup de détermination.

« Alors, comment vas mon beau-frère préféré ? Il a… »

Deidara s'immobilisa en remarquant que la chambre était vide. Le blond se tourna vers son compagnon et le questionna.

« Il est où ? »

« Je l'ignore », déclara calmement Itachi.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui a dévoré les chaines ? »

Itachi lança un regard à son blond et préféra ne pas répondre. Il renifla la chambre et repéra une odeur particulière. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Itachi, tu souris ! » Deidara plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quel que chose à mon petit Sasuke ? »

« Hn, mais rien de grave. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ira pour le mieux. »

Deidara entra dans la chambre et perçut une odeur différente.

« Mais c'est… Il a... »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est génial ! On va célébrer cette nouvelle ! Je vais faire des gâteaux et préparer un énorme feu d'artifice ! » s'exclama joyeusement le blond tout en courant vers la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta net en pensant qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il remonta doucement les marches et s'approcha d'Itachi, en faisant la moue.

« J'allais oublier… Il est où, ton frère ? »

« Je l'ignore, mais je vais le retrouver facilement. »

Itachi se transforma en loup. Après avoir repéré l'odeur de son frère, il sauta par la fenêtre et la suivit. Il courut à travers tout le campus jusqu'au lac où l'odeur était particulièrement forte. Le grand loup gris continua à courir, la truffe en l'air à la recherche de son frère. Le parfum le mena jusqu'à une maisonnette, un peu éloignée du centre du campus. Le brun s'approcha de la porte et la renifla.

Aucun doute, son frère était dans cette maison. Les phéromones des Uchiha inondaient la porte de leur odeur si particulière.

_ 'Alors__,__ voici la maison du futur partenaire de mon frère'_, pensa Itachi.

Sasuke avait posé son odeur tout autour de la maison pour que personne ne l'approche. Il avait marqué son territoire et sa possession sur cette maison et son propriétaire. D'ailleurs, la concentration de ses phéromones était si importante que l'on ne pouvait identifier l'odeur de sa proie. Qui pouvait bien vivre ici ? Vu la taille de la maison, cette personne n'appartenait pas à la Haute Élite car les familles de l'Élite — et surtout celles de la Haute — vivaient dans des grandes et belles maisons. Pourquoi le loup Sasuke aurait-il choisi une proie de si bas étage ?

Ce serait bien étonnant car le côté loup de Sasuke était aussi orgueilleux et fier que le côté humain. Choisir un membre de la Basse Élite — voire un membre extérieur de l'Élite — serait une honte pour les Uchiha. Trop de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Itachi à cet instant. La seule façon de répondre à ses questions était de sonner et d'attendre de voir qui lui ouvrirait.

Le brun sonna une fois puis s'écarta de la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Après quelques minutes, un reniflement bruyant se fit entendre au bas de la porte, immédiatement suivi par un grognement sombre et menaçant qui promettait de terribles souffrances à quiconque se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte .Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi, Sasuke était bien ici. Lui seul était capable de grogner contre son propre frère dans ce genre de situation.

« Chuuut ! Tais-toi, Monsieur Le Loup ! Tu vas faire peur à mon visiteur. »

Une voix douce et mal réveillé lui parvint.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le regard d'Itachi tomba sur un petit homme blond qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Un mélange de curiosité et d'incompréhension s'éveilla en lui.

_ 'Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Pourquoi le loup Sasuke aurait-il choisi un humain ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Lui qui pensait que le loup avait trouvé son partenaire ! Itachi examina l'humain en face de lui. Celui-ci n'avait aucune marque de morsure, aucun suçon, aucune griffure. Sasuke ne l'avait donc pas agressé. Et puis, l'odeur de la chambre… Elle était différente… Elle signifiait qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur.

_ 'Ce n'est pas possible ! Une autre Chimère est dans la maison. Sasuke ne peut s'être entiché d'un humain. Ce n'est pas possible. Jamais il n'acceptera son compagnon dans ce cas.'_

Le loup poussa Naruto de la porte et se mit devant lui, telle une barrière et grogna sur Itachi. Ce dernier observa les yeux rouge sang de son frère. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant les virgules noires qui décoraient ses iris rouges.

Le Sharingan.

Maintenant, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Naruto était l'âme sœur de son frère car le Sharingan s'était réveillé. Les Uchiha possédaient une pupille spéciale qui ne s'acquérait que lorsqu'une Chimère Uchiha trouvait son partenaire. Tous les éléments étaient là : le Sharingan, les phéromones qui servaient à marquer le territoire, le poil brillant de Sasuke qui avait dû se faire une longue toilette pour impressionner Naruto. Sasuke avait entamé la phase de Séduction. Une séduction subtile pour ne pas effrayer sa proie. En même temps, vu la proie, il avait bien raison. Pourtant, le bonheur n'y était pas. Itachi connaissait son frère et Sasuke détestait les humains. Alors, s'il apprenait que son partenaire était un humain, il le repousserait, le refuserait ou serait même capable de le tuer pour éviter la vérité. Sasuke serait forcément dans le déni et, le pire dans cette situation, c'est qu'il serait malheureux pour le restant de ses jours.

Itachi soupira. Cette nouvelle allait briser Deidara, lui qui se faisait une joie de célébrer le fait que Sasuke avait trouvé son partenaire.

« Vous êtes Itachi Uchiha ? »

« Hn. Bonjour, Naruto. »

« Entrez, Monsieur Uchiha. Je ne pense pas que vous avez sonné seulement pour voir qui habitait ici. »

Le petit blond lui adressa un grand sourire qui fut suivit d'un grognement sourd. La curiosité d'Itachi prit le dessus et il accepta l'offre de Naruto.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Le grognement de son frère l'amusait encore plus. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait embêter son petit frère, il n'allait pas sans priver.

« Tais-toi, le loup ! » ordonna Naruto. « Je suis désolé, d'habitude, il est très gentil. Enfin, ''d'habitude''… Il vit ici depuis mercredi. »

« Mercredi ? »

Itachi entra et s'assit sur le canapé sous le regard glacial du loup.

« Oui. Il grattait à ma porte. » expliqua Naruto. « Vous voulez boire un thé, un café ? »

« Non, merci. » répondit poliment Itachi. « Le loup ne t'a pas agressé ? »

« C'est vrai que j'ai eu un peu peur au départ. Enfin, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se trouve en face d'un loup sauvage, vous comprenez ? Ce loup est très gentil malgré que son comportement reste assez étrange. Enfin, j'ai vu le film _Croc-Blanc_ et _Balto et les loups_. Bah, ils se comportent différemment, je crois. »

« Quel genre de comportement étrange ? »

« Bah, le plus étrange — ou plutôt le pire — c'est qu'il a pissé sur ma porte d'entrée et m'a littéralement plaqué au sol quand j'ai voulu la nettoyer. »

Itachi enregistra la raison de la grande concentration de phéromones qui se dégageait de la maison. Il hocha la tête pour inciter Naruto à continuer.

« Il se frottait à tous les murs et il a aussi détruit mon oreiller. Sans rigoler, il ne reste que des plumes ! » expliqua Naruto en faisant des grands gestes. « Les plumes volaient dans toute la pièce comme s'il y avait eu une grande bataille de coussin. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi Sasuke aurait déchiqueté un coussin. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

« Des plumes ? Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

« Vous voulez voir mon coussin ? Il est dans la poubelle », proposa Naruto.

Le blond se leva et apporta les restes du cadavre de l'oreiller.

« Tout est là… Enfin, je crois. Je continue à retrouver des plumes en permanence. »

Itachi prit quelques plumes et les sentit. Il leva la tête soudainement vers son frère qui détourna son regard, comme honteux et embarrassé. Le brun plongea de nouveau sa main dans le sac poubelle et sentit une étrange substance sèche collée au tissu du coussin.

« Il m'a obligé à dormir avec lui, il m'a léché le visage et surtout les lèvres. Il me suit partout comme un chien et… Oh ! Oui… Incroyable ! Il mange des tomates ! Ce n'est pas bizarre, ça ? Un carnivore qui mange des tomates ! »

Itachi écoutait le discours de Naruto, tout en restant concentré sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il renifla doucement le reste de tissu et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il n'y plus aucun doute, le loup désirait Naruto au point d'oser se masturber sur l'oreiller de sa proie pendant la période de Séduction. Si sa proie avait été une Chimère, la phase de Séduction aurait pu se terminer immédiatement si l'autre personne avait senti l'odeur de la semence d'un mâle sur sa couche. Heureusement pour Sasuke, il était tombé sur un humain naïf et peu observateur.

« Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »

Itachi leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi Sasuke aimait cet humain. En plus de sa beauté, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus de la tendresse, de la gentillesse et, surtout, beaucoup d'amour à donner.

« Je viens chercher mon frère », dit-il sérieusement.

Un grognement léger accompagna sa phrase.

« Votre frère ? Sasuke ? »

« Hn. »

« Mais… Il n'est pas ici. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il serait ici ? Il me déteste. »

« Justement, mon frère est là. »

Il désigna du doigt le loup noir qui recula de quelques pas, tout en grognant.

« Mais... » Naruto fronça des sourcils « Mais c'est un loup », dit-il faiblement.

« Sasuke », appela Itachi. Les oreilles du loup réagirent à l'entente du prénom. « Tu t'es échappé de ta chambre. Il est temps de renter et de cesser d'importuner notre hôte. »

Naruto lança des regards à Itachi puis au loup. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors, le loup était Sasuke. Mais pourquoi ? Ses pensées se bousculèrent et il en fut sorti brusquement par un grognement plus dur que les autres.

« Sasuke, ne m'oblige pas à me transformer. »

Sasuke avait retroussé ses babines et montrait ses crocs à son frère. Comme la veille avec le chat rose.

« Sasuke, arrête d'essayer de jouer au plus fort devant Naruto. Avec moi, ça ne marche pas », ajouta calmement Itachi.

Sasuke voulait rester. Il pouvait le comprendre. Lui aussi détestait être séparé de Deidara. Mais il le fallait. Sasuke reprendrait bientôt ses esprits et son apparence humaine et s'il se trouvait en présence de Naruto à ce moment précis, un drame serait vite arrivé.

Itachi se transforma de nouveau en loup et sauta sur le dos de son frère. Sasuke attrapa son frère à la gorge et tira sur la peau tendre. Itachi mordit l'oreille de Sasuke qui lâcha sa prise. Le plus gros des loups profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour attraper Sasuke par l'arrière du cou et le plaqua au sol. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre mais le poids de son frère l'empêcha de faire tout mouvement.

Naruto regardait la scène avec effroi. Il ne pouvait rien faire et il n'était pas assez fou pour se jeter au milieu d'une rixe entre deux loups, tous crocs sortis. Sasuke fut vite maîtrisé par son frère.

Itachi s'assit sur la tête de son frère et se retransforma en humain.

« Je suis désolé pour tout le désagrément que mon frère a causé. Je te rachèterai un oreiller aussi. Par contre, il faut garder cela entre nous. Surtout, ne le dis à personne. Sasuke ne se souviendra de rien demain. Ni d'être venu chez toi, ni de t'avoir léché ou quoi que ce soit. Ce sera ton secret. Sasuke ne doit vraiment rien savoir de ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux derniers jours. »

La peine apparut sur le visage du blond.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto. »

Itachi attrapa Sasuke et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte. Sasuke lança un dernier regard plaintif à Naruto avant qu'Itachi ne ferme la porte. Naruto resta assis sur son canapé, immobile. Ses yeux le piquèrent soudainement. Le vide et le froid étaient revenus tout à coup, comme s'il se réveillait d'un doux rêve. Il se leva vers la cuisine et regarda derrière lui pour voir si le loup le suivait. Rien. Personne. Le vide. Une douleur vive s'empara de sa poitrine et il s'effondra au milieu de sa cuisine, les larmes tombant sur ses joues et ses mains. Il se leva et alla se mettre au chaud sous sa couette. Il caressa l'endroit où avait dormi Sasuke et continua à pleurer jusqu'à que ses yeux ne produisent plus de larmes. Il s'endormit enfin, un goût salé et aussi sucré se mêlant sur ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoO

**Désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! Mais il existe des endroits en France où Internet ne passe pas et ma maison de vacances est implantée dans ces zones très peu couvertes. Donc pas de connexion Internet = pas de FF = pas de nouveau chapitre.**

**Sinon pour ceux qui se demandent où je vais puiser mes idées pour le loup...Mon chien ! J'ai un adorable beagle qui, dans sa jeunesse, aimait faire des bêtises. Tout est passé entre ses crocs : chaussettes, sous-vêtements (je vous dit pas le nombre de culottes que j'ai du racheter), chaussures, coussins, peluches, nourriture. Une fois, elle a sauté sur le plan de travail et a dévoré ma quiche pas cuite que je venais de terminer...Elle a aussi réussi à ouvrir une glacière puis un tupperware qui était dans la glacière et a dévoré mes macarons que j'avais préparé ! Mes macarons ! Je sais pas si y'en a qui cuisine mais c'est long de cuisiner trois sortes de macarons différents (framboise, pistache et chocolat). Ma chienne a évidemment pissé sur le parquet de nombreuses fois quand elle était petite (et heureusement que c'est une femelle, sinon mes murs seraient jaunes !). Mon chien est un chien de chasse, je l'ai déjà vu grogner, aboyer et gronder d'autres animaux comme des chiens, des lapins, des chats ou des souris ! Malgré cette description peu glorieuse, mon chien est un amour et elle est vraiment géniale (elle s'est faire plein de tours en plus^^ !) Et puis maintenant qu'elle a 6 ans, elle est beaucoup plus calme.**

**Pour ce chapitre, pas de musique ! Et oui, je l'ai écrit sans musique mais plutôt avec le stress que ma famille arrive à tout moment. Parfois, mon père passait et me demandait **

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Bah, je travaille. »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu écris sur l'ordi ? »**

**« Bah, rien ! » (Pas du tout suspicieux mes réponses^^)**

**« Tu écris beaucoup. »**

**« Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne peux pas avoir un peu de tranquillité ! » Et hop, je referme l'ordinateur et je m'enfuis, loin de ma famille et du canapé où j'étais confortablement installé. Si vous cherchez un coupable pour le retard, c'est la faute de mes parents. **

**Et enfin, merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews, alerts et favs! Je m'y attendais pas...Je ne pensais pas que ce dernier chapitre avait autant plus surtout que je n'en étais pas satisfaite...Je suis heureuse qu'il vous est plu. Je crois aussi que les lecteurs détestent les cliffhangers et c'est dommage, moi j'adore ça ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser autant de reviews que pour le chapitre précédent !^^**

**PS : Si vous pensez que Naruto a de drôles de réactions avec le loup, quand il lui dit « méchante bête ! », sachez que je l'ai dit à mon chien et que je l'attrape par la peau du coup. Mais bon, vu le poids de Sasuke...Naruto risque d'arracher des poils ! Alors, non , Naruto n'est pas bizarre ou alors vous m'insultez indirectement.**


	5. Oublier

**Chapitre 4 : ****Qu'est-ce donc qu'oublier si ce n'est pas mourir ? (****Musset)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_ Passé Lendemain de la Pleine Lune._

Le retour à la villa Uchiha fut accompagné tout le long par de longs gémissements aigus et plaintifs. Malgré tout l'amour qu'Itachi portait à son frère, à ce moment précis, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le faire taire ou l'assommer. De nombreuses sombres idées se glissèrent dans son esprit et un petit sourire sadique naquit sur son visage.

Un autre long cri le força à porter son attention sur le jeune loup qu'il tirait par les poils du garrot. Sasuke avait tenté de s'enfuir plusieurs fois et de retourner auprès de l'élu de son cœur. Il avait grondé, grogné et même mordu Itachi à la main. Les yeux rouges de son frère lui promettaient de la souffrance et beaucoup de rancune.

Pourtant, Itachi ne se laissa point faire et saisit fermement le loup noir par sa fourrure. L'animal, furieux, tenta de se débattre encore une fois mais, très vite, il reconnut la puissance de son frère et se contenta de le suivre tel un mouton qui suit son troupeau.

Itachi regarda, peiné, son petit frère. Pourquoi avait-il choisit un humain ? De toutes les espèces présentes sur Terre, il avait choisi un simple humain.

_ 'Non… C'est faux…'_

Il avait choisi l'espèce la plus basse qu'il existait sur Terre, une race qu'il méprisait. Quelle ironie. Si seulement Sasuke le savait... Il préférerait sûrement se planter la vieille dague familiale cernée de rubis dans la gorge plutôt que s'accoupler avec un humain.

Itachi repensa à son propre choix. Lui n'avait pas eu ce problème, étant le génie de la famille. À douze ans, il savait déjà se transformer à sa guise et était pleinement conscient à chaque pleine lune. Le brun avait donc choisi consciemment son partenaire, suivant son cœur et ses hormones. Pourquoi son frère ne pouvait-il pas connaître ce bonheur ? La joie de découvrir son compagnon, la satisfaction d'une séduction réussie, le plaisir de se sentir complet une fois le Marquage accompli... Tant de belles choses que Sasuke ne pourraient savourer car le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Vous êtes enfin rentrés ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Deidara déboula de la maison, essoufflé.

« Je… Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Itachi, tu saignes ! » Paniqua soudainement le blond en remarquant la main ensanglanté du brun.

Il attrapa la main et l'examina.

« La plaie n'est pas profonde », souffla-t-il.

Le blond plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris de son compagnon et dirigea lentement la main à son visage. Une petite langue rose sortit de sa bouche et lécha délicatement le sang des doigts d'Itachi. La langue râpeuse s'enroula autour des doigts et nettoya toute la substance rouge qui tachait la peau laiteuse. Deidara commença alors à sucer le bout des doigts du brun sous le regard brûlant de son partenaire.

Un aboiement sec les surprit et Deidara lâcha la main d'Itachi qui commençait déjà à cicatriser.

« Sasuke, tu sais quelle peur j'ai eue en découvrant que tu avais disparu ? Il ne faut pas disparaître comme ça. Et puis, comment as-tu enlevé tes chaînes ? Le vendeur m'avait promis qu'elles étaient incassables. Oh, mais j'y pense… Alors, qui c'est, la future Madame Uchiha ? » Demanda curieusement le blond, excité.

Un long silence fut sa réponse. Il regarda le loup noir qui gémit une fois de plus, puis Itachi avec un air interrogateur.

« Rentrons », déclara Itachi. « Je préfère te raconter cela à l'intérieur. »

Deidara observa le visage fermé d'Itachi mais y décela de la peine et surtout de l'impuissance. Le blond comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et entra dans la maison, suivi de près par Itachi et Sasuke.

Deidara s'installa calmement sur le canapé et attendit qu'Itachi s'installe sur le canapé en face de lui pour commencer à parler. Sasuke suivi son frère avec réticence et se coucha à ses pieds, sa place dans la maison.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Itachi soupira et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Il a trouvé son âme sœur. »

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ? C'est gén... »

« C'est un humain. »

La joie de Deidara s'évanouit instantanément. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement.

« Mais... Mais, c'est impossible ! Sasuke ne choisirait pas un humain ! »

« Actuellement, ce n'est pas vraiment Sasuke. »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Même son côté Loup refuserait un humain. »

« Malheureusement, il a déjà commencé la phase de Séduction », déclara désespérément Itachi.

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Non. Il a déposé son odeur partout dans la maison, a pissé sur la porte et s'est masturbé sur un oreiller. »

Deidara jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui gronda face au regard du blond. Ce dernier se hissa jusqu'à l'animal à terre.

« Sasuke, ce n'est pas bien, ça ! C'est malpoli ! Si tu comptes séduire ainsi, c'est mal parti, mon petit louveteau. Mais si tu écoutes les précieux conseils de Maman Deidara, tout ira bien. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Itachi en entendant les paroles de son partenaire, mais ce n'était pas cela qui changerait la situation.

« Deidara, son partenaire est un humain. »

« Oui, et alors ? D'accord, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour une Chimère. Enfin, même c'est le pire pour une Chimère, surtout ceux de la Haute Élite comme nous. Mais si son cœur a choisi l'humain, alors c'est ainsi. »

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? » cria Itachi. « Un humain ! Sasuke hait les humains ! Pour le moment, il est encore Loup donc il ne se souviendra de rien demain quand il reprendra forme humaine. Mais que se passera-t-il quand il contrôlera sa métamorphose ? Quand il sera conscient pendant la Mating Season ? Connaissant Sasuke, il fera tout pour ignorer ses instincts. Tu ne comprends pas la douleur, toute la souffrance à laquelle il va devoir faire face quand il sera conscient de qui est son partenaire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vive cela. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire Deidara. »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du brun.

« Je... me sens tellement... tellement impuissant. »

Deidara se leva, prit Itachi dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il frotta doucement le dos du brun pour tenter de le calmer. Sasuke sentit à son tour la détresse de son frère et lui lécha la main pour l'apaiser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On trouvera une solution, Itachi. Tant que son partenaire est près de lui, Sasuke restera le même : le jeune connard froid et hautain. »

Itachi ricana et retira sa tête de l'épaule du blond qui en profita pour lécher ses larmes.

« Merci. Je t'aime, mon chaton », souffla le brun avant de déposer un gentil baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le loup, à leurs pieds, en profita pour s'esquiver vers la cuisine où l'attendaient des tartines beurrées et des tranches de tomates coupées. Il dévora le tout puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à pas de loup.

« Où penses-tu aller, Sasuke ? »

Les oreilles sur la tête du canidé se baissèrent et sa queue touffue rentra entre ses pattes arrière. Il continua à avancer tout en ignorant son frère.

« Sasuke », dit fermement Itachi.

L'animal s'arrêta net sur place et tourna sa tête vers son frère en gémissant. Le grand brun l'attrapa par le cou et l'emmena à l'étage. Mais à la place de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, il tira le loup jusqu'à la salle de bain. En remarquant la direction que prenait Itachi, le loup tenta de les arrêter en plantant ses griffes dans ce qu'il pouvait. Mais le parquet ne donnait aucune possibilité pour s'accrocher. Les griffes aiguisées rayèrent le sol, créant plusieurs traces parallèles comme un petit chemin.

« Étonnant que tu déteste les bains alors que Sasuke déteste la saleté », déclara Itachi.

Le loup grogna contre la porte de la salle de bain en priant que celle-ci refuse de s'ouvrir.

Malheureusement, Itachi l'ouvrit et le jeta dans la pièce puis les enferma à clé.

Le brun fit couler l'eau du bain en vérifiant la température.

« Sasuke, saute dans le bain. »

Le loup secoua la tête en signe de refus.

« Bon, tu me laisses pas le choix. »

Itachi remonta ses manches et attrapa son frère derrière les pattes avant et le lança dans la baignoire, projetant de l'eau au sol et sur le mur.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu aimes l'odeur de l'humain sur toi. Mais là, ce n'est pas possible. »

Le brun fit couler du gel douche sur sa paume et l'appliqua sur Sasuke qui tremblait. Il frotta le savon sur chaque parti de son corps puis le rinça. Une odeur de noix de coco s'évapora du poil noir du loup et Itachi fut satisfait. Le loup secoua sa lourde fourrure pour retirer les excédents d'eau. Le brun prit une serviette et sécha son frère avec. Une fois la serviette passée, il rouvrit la porte et emmena le loup dans sa chambre.

Il l'installa sur son lit et lui mit des nouvelles menottes en acier. Itachi regarda son frère et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Sasuke. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. »

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Deidara s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Viens, mon amour. Allons petit-déjeuner. »

Itachi porta la main du blond, qu'il serait fort, à sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement.

« Avec plaisir, mon chaton. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les yeux brûlants. Son regard tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir de l'autre côté de sa chambre. Il faisait peur à voir : ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses cheveux en bataille et son nez rouge coulait.

Il prit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux et les traces des larmes de ses joues, puis il se moucha. Il se traîna jusqu'au salon et s'allongea confortablement dans le canapé en allumant la télévision.

L'odeur de Sasuke se dégageait de son canapé. Ce parfum addictif et persistant était encore là.

Naruto sentit de nouvelles larmes se loger au coin de ses yeux. Il souffrait de trop de cette absence. Sasuke était resté deux nuits et voilà qu'il pleurait pour si peu. Pourquoi pleurait-il d'abord ? Il l'ignorait et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il pleurait sûrement plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Un moment, il se demanda s'il pouvait mourir de déshydratation à force de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. La mort était sûrement plus douce que la souffrance qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il avait envie de crier cette douleur mais il n'y arrivait pas. Seuls des sanglots étouffés sortaient de sa bouche à chaque fois.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Mais comment ? Une idée traversa son esprit. Le blond se releva soudainement et courut vers sa cuisine. Il prit quelques produits d'entretien, des gants, une serpillière, une éponge et un seau d'eau.

Si Sasuke oubliait, il voulait faire la même chose. Et le meilleur moyen était de nettoyer de fond en comble sa maison, de nettoyer le doux parfum que le loup avait laissé derrière lui. Si l'odeur disparaissait, le merveilleux souvenir du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble s'évaporait avec elle.

Il prit de l'eau de javel, la dilua dans l'eau puis, avec l'éponge, il frotta la porte souillée. Il passa ensuite la serpillière partout : sur le sol et sur les murs. Il mit ses vêtements dans la machine à laver et les nettoya à fond. Tant pis s'il les faisait bouillir – l'odeur partirait et rien d'autre n'importait.

Naruto regarda son canapé avec beaucoup de peine. C'était l'endroit où il avait vécu le plus de moments. Il prit un désinfectant et l'appliqua sur toute la surface du canapé. Son grand nettoyage terminé, il retourna s'installer devant la télévision. Il sentit son canapé et seule une odeur de frais et de propre lui revint. Et sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

Oublier... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Même si les traces physiques de la présence du brun avaient disparu, ses souvenirs étaient vivides. Il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de revenir. Il ne pouvait ni les ignorer, ni les oublier. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal comme s'il se déchirait en deux dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important. Naruto se sentait incomplet et ce creux ne pouvait être comblé que par Sasuke. Il le sentait, mais il savait aussi que ce vide ne serait jamais rempli car le brun ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain. Naruto tenta de se sécher ses larmes mais celles-ci continuèrent à tomber.

Tant pis si Sasuke ne se rappellerait de rien. Lui se souviendrait pour eux deux.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Naruto ! Naruto ! NARUTO ! »

« Hein ? »

Le blond se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Kiba joyeux.

« Ah. Salut, mec », dit doucement Naruto.

Le week-end avait été difficile et la reprise le lundi matin encore plus. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours, surtout que Sasuke serait là, froid et distant comme d'habitude. Il ne fallait plus pleurer. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne.

« T'as pas l'air en forme », s'inquiéta Kiba, concerné par l'étrange attitude de son ami.

Un énorme sourire faux apparut sur le visage du blond.

« T'inquiète, je vais bien. J'ai juste trop regardé la télévision pendant cette longue pause. Alors toi, ça s'est passé comment ta Mating Season ? »

« Je sais pas, en fait. Tu sais que comme on ne maîtrise pas encore la métamorphose, on ne se souvient de rien parce que c'est notre côté animal qui nous contrôle. Mais le samedi matin, en me réveillant, l'odeur d'Hinata était sur moi et je n'avais aucune blessure. Donc c'est un bon début », dit joyeusement le brun.

Naruto se demanda si Sasuke avait découvert son odeur sur lui. Non, Itachi l'avait sûrement passé au _Kärcher_ pour faire disparaître son parfum.

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui les attendait près de la classe de Kakashi.

« Hé, Shika, je t'ai vu jeudi. »

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers le petit blond et leva un sourcil.

« Près du lac ? »

« Oui, exactement. Tu courrais après une belette en poussant des cris rauques, c'était assez drôle », déclara le blond.

Tout le groupe ricana en imaginant le paresseux Shikamaru courir après une belette.

« Tu l'as eue au final, ta belette ? » rigola Chôji.

« Bien sûr, je l'ai rattrapée et après... on a regardé des nuages. »

Shikamaru se dirigea en classe à peine sa phrase terminée. La sonnerie sonna tout de suite après.

« Ce mec est un devin ! Il doit prévoir l'avenir avec ses cornes ! » Souffla Kiba dans l'oreille de Naruto.

« T'es vraiment un idiot », dit Tenten en passant à côté de lui.

Naruto s'installa à sa place et sortit ses affaires. Une odeur familière de cannelle et de citron envahit ses sens. Il releva la tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans des orbes noirs. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sasuke le scanna longuement avant de tourner la tête et de s'asseoir à sa place. Les yeux de Naruto le piquaient de nouveau, les larmes allaient couler d'un moment à un autre. Il essuya les pleurs naissants au coin de ses yeux avec sa manche. Sasuke ne se souvenait de rien. Itachi avait raison. Ses yeux noirs profonds n'exprimaient rien. Il ne pouvait même pas y lire la gentillesse qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux rouge sang du loup. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ?

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par Sakura qui s'était assise sur la table de Sasuke, remontant délicatement sa jupe courte pour dévoiler ses jambes parfaites.

« Bonjour, Sasuke », ronronna-t-elle. « Comment s'est passé ta Mating Season ? »

« Hn. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies choisie, Sasuke. J'ai toujours dit que l'on ferait un couple merveilleux. »

La rose plaça sa main sur son genou tout en appuyant sur sa poitrine afin de la mettre en valeur.

« Pardon ? » demanda soudainement Sasuke.

« Oui, Sasuke chéri. On fera des enfants extraordinaires. Ça doit être un truc d'Uchiha de choisir comme partenaire un félin. Je suis si heureuse – et mes parents aussi. Ils viendront chez toi ce soir pour rencontrer ton frère. »

La classe s'était soudainement tue pour écouter la discussion entre le brun et la rose.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes, Sakura. »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, Sasuke. Tu m'as choisie pendant cette Mating Season. Je veux dire, cela fait des années qu'on se tourne autour et, cette année, tu as enfin franchi le pas et tu m'as approchée.»

« Sakura, j'étais dans ma chambre, enfermé à clé et enchaîné sur mon lit avec des chaînes en acier. Je ne t'es pas approché.»

Sakura tendit son bras vers Sasuke.

« Sens-le. »

Le brun prit le poignet de la rose et sentit la peau présentée sous ses yeux. Il releva soudainement la tête.

« C'est... c'est impossible », balbutia-t-il.

La classe entière s'étonna de la réaction de celui-ci. Les élèves n'avaient jamais vu Sasuke sous un tel état de choc. Pour tout dire, c'était même la première fois qu'ils apercevaient une quelconque émotion sur le visage du brun.

« L'odeur n'est pas très forte mais elle est là, Sasuke. C'est la preuve. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs », déclara fièrement Sakura à haute voix.

Un cri de stupeur collectif retentit dans la classe. Chaque élève se mit à chuchoter avec son voisin sur la dernière nouvelle. Certains l'envoyèrent par téléphone aux autres classes.

Ino s'approcha de son amie.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » hurla Karin derrière Ino.

« J'ai sur moi la merveilleuse odeur de Sasuke. Il m'a séduite pendant la Mating Season. Mon bras en est la preuve ! Nous sommes maintenant un couple.»

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Le blond se sentit s'enfoncer dans sa chaise – voire plus bas. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et à parler. Des cercles noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision et il se sentit aspirer vers un endroit inconnu.

Il entendit cependant les dernières paroles de Sakura avant de s'effondrer dans l'inconscience.

« Sasuke est à moi. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ce chapitre est très court par rapport aux autres. Pardonnez****-****moi mais j'ai pensé que vous laissez en haleine ici était plus sympa. (Attention, mon côté sadique est de retour !)**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu****es****. Beaucoup étaient anonymes donc je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions ****– ****ou j'y ai répondu dans ce chapitre. Je remercie surtout 'Naruto Uchiwa' qui m'a laissé une très longue review (un vrai roman).**

**Pour Christine : Il y a des pleines lunes tous les mois heureusement. S'il n'y en avait qu'une, mon histoire n'avancerait pas.**

**Sinon, j'ai commencé les cours de conduite et je suis douée. Enfin, j'ai calé une fois, j'ai failli griller un feu rouge que je n'avais pas vu, presque renversé un piéton qui a choisi le mauvais moment pour traverser. Mais sinon, je me débrouille comme une chef et comme je suis lion ascendant lion, je suis une vrai****e**** déterminée, je ne peux que progresser.**

**Côté musique (très important) : Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, écouter la musique de Hans Zimmer, le compositeur du Roi Lion, Pirates de Caraibes, Rasta Rockett, le Prince d'Egypte, Rain Man, Pearl habor, The Dark Night, Hannibal, Kung-fu Panda et surtout celle d'Inception. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, courrez le voir... Il vaut le coup. Et surtout c'est plus impressionnant sur un grand écran.**

**La musique ****Time**** du film Inception (et les autres aussi) est extraordinaire.**

**Pour vous dire, je n'avais pas prévu cela. En fait, la musique me donne des idées auxquelles je n'aurai****s**** jamais pensé avant. Enfin, pour Chimère, j****e n****'avais que l'idée de début et le milieu-fin. Mais entre ce début et ce milieu, j****e n****'avais rien (en fait, je n'y avais pas réfléchi) et la musique me permet d'avancer et de combler ce trou. Je suis ce genre d'auteur qui part avec une idée et qui la développe au fur et à mesure. Je sais que certains écrivent toutes leurs idées avant de commencer – voir****e**** toute l'histoire. Pour moi, c'est impossible.**

**Pour prévenir****,**** dans mes fics, vous ne trouverez jamais de viol. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui écrivent des histoires avec beaucoup de viols. C'est affreux et je ne prends aucun plaisir à lire ce type de fiction****. E****t du côté anglais, y'en a beaucoup****,**** d'histoires avec du viol.**

**Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je n'écris une fiction dans le monde de Naruto. J'ai l'impression que je serais trop collé****e**** à l'histoire originale ou que je gâcherais le merveilleux monde que Kishimoto a cré****é****.**

**Pour ceux qui aiment le NaruSasu, je suis désolée mais j'ai une énorme préférence pour le SasuNaru bien que je lise les deux.**

**Je ne peux pas écrire non plus une histoire avec comme par exemple un SasuNaru GaaNaru SaiNaru KibaNaru. Certains y arrivent comme Nanarusasu (qui soit dit en pensant écri****t**** de supers histoires- ces fictions sont les premières que j'ai lu****es**** – et je l'adore) mais moi, je ne peux pas. ****Ça**** fait un peu Gangbang quand je vois les pairings^^ !**

**Au fait, pour la morsure d'Itachi, encore une fois, j'ai utilisé les actions de mon chien mais je dois dire que quand elle a mordu mon père, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Pauvre bête...Elle dormait et mon père est venu la faire chier (oui, c'est le bon mot ! Désolé pour la vulgarité mais y'a pas d'autres mots.) Ma chienne l'a grogné gentiment et mon idot de père a jugé bon de continuer à l'embêter. Alors Anouk (le chien- ça vient de la chanteuse Anouk Aimé qui portait beaucoup de maquillage autour des yeux et on dirait que mon chien est maquillé-) l'a pincé avec ses dents pour qu'il arrête. Mais mon père a continué et quand la chienne a voulu lui faire peur une fois encore, il n'a pas retiré sa main alors les dents se sont plantées dans sa paume. Résultat : quatre points de suture !**

**Autre chose, quand Sasuke-Loup tente de sortir discrètement par la porte, ma chienne fait la même chose. Elle adore se coucher dans nos chambres alors dès qu'elle commence à se diriger vers les escaliers, on l'appelle et là, elle rentre sa queue, essaye de passer inaperçu et continue à marcher comme si elle nous entendait pas. Je vous jure et dès qu'elle atteint l'escalier, elle accélère et descend rapidement pour pas qu'on l'attrape.**

**Et pour la douche, elle ne veut pas y aller et dès qu'on la met dans la baignoire, elle bouge plus et tremble comme une feuille. Après, elle adore projeter de l'eau partout et se frotter contre le canapé en cuir pour se sécher!  
**

**Merci, merci et encore merci !**

**J'attends vos supers commentaires une fois de plus et je remercie ma super bêta qui a pris le temps de corriger mon chapitre et mes fautes.**

**KoTenshi**

**PS : excusez-moi pour la faute dans le chapitre 3...J'ai pourtant lu le chapitre trois fois et je suis passée à côté trois fois ! Et j'ai aussi changé la race de Kiba...C'est un Akita Inu! J'adore cette race et c'est le chien que je veux plus tard. (d'ailleurs, j'envie Nellyan qui va surement en avoir un!)**


	6. Le Nouveau Couple

**Chapitre 5 : Le Nouveau Couple**

**Désolé... Désolé... Désolé et bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Naruto ? Naruto ? »

Le blond ouvrit doucement ses yeux et observa ses alentours. Il remarqua tout d'abord des murs blancs autour de lui, puis il prit conscience du fait qu'il était allongé sur un lit. Il tenta de se lever mais il fut soudainement pris d'un vertige.

« N'essaye pas de te lever, gamin. Tu t'es cogné violemment la tête contre ta table quand tu t'es évanoui », déclara une voix féminine, autoritaire.

« Tsunade ? » demanda Naruto, la tête entre ses mains. Jamais il n'avait eu un mal de tête aussi violent il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui frappait le crâne avec un marteau.

« Qui veux-tu que ça soit, idiot ? »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et regarda sa tante qui était assis en face de lui. Tsunade lui tendit un verre d'eau et un cachet rond et blanc. Il prit le médicament et l'avala grâce à l'eau.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Naruto, d'une voix faible.

« Tu t'es évanoui en classe. Ton camarade Inuzuka t'a gentiment porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tu as dormi pendant six heures. »

« Quoi ? J'ai dormi six heures ! Mais… Et mes cours ? Je vais faire comment ? Et… » cria Naruto. Il plaça une main sur son front, espérant que cela calme son mal de tête.

« Calme-toi ! Kiba a pris le cours pour toi. D'ailleurs, il va te raccompagner chez toi au cas où. Inuzuka m'a dit que tu étais pâle, ce matin en arrivant. Vu la taille de tes cernes, tu as peu dormi ce week-end, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Hmm… J'ai été malade pendant la nuit donc je n'ai pas dormi et, ce matin, je n'ai rien pu manger », mentit Naruto.

Il détourna la tête pour éviter de regarder sa tante dans les yeux. Elle serait capable d'y lire qu'il mentait à cet instant.

Tsunade regarda le jeune homme d'un air suspicieux, mais son air pâle et malade confirmait ses paroles.

« Bon, Kiba t'attend pour te ramener chez toi. Tu peux te lever ? » demanda la grande blonde.

Naruto se leva de nouveau mais fut encore pris d'étourdissements. Il attrapa le bras de Tsunade pour éviter de tomber. Il inspira et expira pendant de longues minutes en attendant que ses vertiges disparaissent.

« C'est bon, je crois. Je vais pouvoir rentrer », dit-il.

« Je veux que tu dormes ce soir et, surtout, que tu manges. Tu as loupé déjà deux repas aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que tu t'alimentes. Et surtout, pas de râmen ! Tu m'entends ? Mange du riz, c'est parfait quand on est malade. Tu as noté ça quelque part dans ta petite tête ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est noté. Du riz et du repos. Je peux y aller ? »

Tsunade l'étudia une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir. Naruto prit son sac, posé au pied du lit et sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Mec, ça va ? » hurla Kiba, qui lui sauta littéralement dessus. «T'as mal quelque part ? Surement à la tête ! Mec, t'es tombé d'un coup ! Ta tête a fait un énorme 'BOUM' en tombant sur la table. Je te jure ! Ça a même coupé Sakura dans son super discours du 'Sasuke est à moi. Personne ne le touche. Blablabla' », imita Kiba avec une voix nasillarde. « Même Kakashi s'est inquiété ! Alors, je me suis proposé pour t'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'ai même pris ton cours. J'avais jamais autant travaillé de ma vie, je crois ! Allez viens, on y va ! » déclara Kiba, joyeusement.

Naruto écouta le monologue de son ami sans intervenir, trop fatigué pour réussir à tenir une discussion aussi vivante avec le brun. Ils prirent leurs vélos et marchèrent jusqu'à chez Naruto. Kiba parla tout le long des cours de la journée. Orochimaru leur avait donné une tonne de travail afin de rattraper les trois jours de pause.

« Par contre, j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un me regardait pendant toute la journée. Je pensais que c'était Hinata, comme elle avait mon odeur sur elle. Mais non. En fait, c'était Neji ! Neji Hyuga ! Ce mec me donne la chair de poule, Naruto ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, il essayait de me tuer sur place avec ses yeux de rapace. C'est vraiment flippant ! C'est comme s'il pouvait tout voir avec ses yeux : tes désirs, tes envies et tes peurs. Tu crois que c'est parce que je drague sa cousine ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée, Kiba. Par contre, s'il continue, tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler et lui demander ce qu'il ait », proposa Naruto qui ouvrait sa bouche pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet.

« Naruto, tu écoutes quand je parle ? T'es fou ! On parle de Neji Hyuga ! Neji ! » hurla Kiba tout en s'arrachant les cheveux de la tête.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est, ce Neji. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. »

« Et bah, ne le fais surtout pas ! Neji est un Hyuga, donc un membre de la Haute Élite. Mais tandis que Hinata – ma douce et belle Hinata – est un cygne, Neji est un aigle royal. Avec ses yeux et le don des Hyuga, il observe tout et surtout il sait tout. Il doit savoir que je courtise sa cousine. »

Il se retourna brusquement vers Naruto et l'attrapa par les épaules en le secouant.

« Il sait ! Je suis foutu ! Je suis un homme mort ! » répéta-t-il.

« Kib... Kiba... La... Lâche... moi... » tenta d'articuler Naruto.

Kiba s'arrêta directement et regarda son ami qu'il tenait à bout de bras. La tête de Naruto basculait en arrière et menaçait de tomber à tout moment.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais... mais rien qu'en pensant à ses yeux blancs, je flippe ! J'ai l'impression d'être constamment sous surveillance », dit doucement Kiba tout en scrutant les alentours.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche et nettoyer l'odeur d'Hinata et peut-être qu'il arrêtera de te regarder bizarrement », conseilla le blond qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Naruto qui lui proposa de boire quelque chose pour le remercier. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son invité.

« Putin, ça pue ! T'as noyé ta maison avec de l'eau de javel ou quoi ? Je n'arrive même pas à sentir mon propre parfum tellement l'odeur me pique le nez », cria Kiba en se bouchant immédiatement le nez après avoir inspiré un bon coup.

Naruto se sentit soulagé que son ami canidé ne puisse pas utiliser ses sens aiguisés pour une fois. Kiba aurait pu découvrir l'odeur de Sasuke. Non, il l'aurait su. Kiba est un chien et un nez puissant. Il avait bien fait de faire le ménage ce week-end. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Son secret était bien gardé.

« Naruto, je suis désolé, mais cette odeur m'irrite le nez. Je vais y aller. Essaye de dormir. Ah ! Tiens, les cours de la journée... Tu peux me les rendre demain ou après-demain si tu veux. »

Kiba partit rapidement. Le blond ferma la porte, la verrouilla et s'effondra contre celle-ci, les feuilles de Kiba dans une main. Sa tête était devenue un tambour où le moindre son résonnait contre son crâne. Il se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés et tituba jusqu'à son lit. Naruto s'installa sous la couette et inspira la bonne odeur de propre. Il caressa un moment, du bout des doigts, l'endroit où le loup s'était installé avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil profond mais sans rêve.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La porte d'entrée claqua. Deidara en tablier se précipita dans le couloir pour saluer les deux frères comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, une surprise l'attendait dans l'entrée.

« Itachi-chéri, Sasuuuu et... Bah, qui c'est, celle là ? » pointa le blond vers la chose rose qui jurait avec les murs rouges de l'entrée.

La jeune fille envoya un regard glacial à son interlocuteur et de sa voix la plus hautaine déclara :

« Moi, je suis Sakura Haruno de la famille Haruno, famille de chats et membre de la Haute Élite. Je suis aussi la partenaire de Sasuke. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Tu... » riposta le blond.

« Deidara, tais-toi ! » le coupa sèchement Itachi. « Allons dans le salon pendant que Deidara apporte le thé vert. »

Les trois nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent vers la pièce centrale. Le blond resta bouche bée dans l'entrée. Cette jeune fille, elle ne pouvait pas être la partenaire de Sasuke. Il y avait forcement une erreur. Vendredi, Itachi lui avait dit que son compagnon était un humain et voilà que celui-ci ramenait une Chimère. Il observa la mine sombre de son beau-frère et comprit que lui non plus ne comprenait rien à la situation. Deidara courut à la cuisine et prépara le thé qu'il servit dans quatre tasses en porcelaine avec l'éventail des Uchiha peint dessus. Deidara posa le tout sur un plateau et l'apporta sur la table du salon, puis il s'installa aux côtés d'Itachi.

« Alors, Mademoiselle Haruno, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda Itachi.

« Monsieur Uchiha – enfin futur beau-frère –, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis l'âme sœur de votre frère. En me réveillant vendredi, j'ai découvert son odeur sur moi. Alors, je ne me suis pas lavée le bras pour le prouver. Sentez vous-même. »

La rose se leva du canapé et tendit son avant-bras aux deux occupants du canapé en face. Itachi attrapa son bras et le renifla. L'odeur de Sasuke était bien sur le bras de la jeune fille même si l'odeur était subtile. Il releva la tête. Confusion et incompréhension étaient lisibles sur ses traits. Deidara exécuta les mêmes gestes et sentit le bras. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers Itachi et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je croyais que... »

« Itachi, je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais enfermé pendant toute la Mating Season dans ma chambre et je ne porte pas l'odeur de Sakura sur moi. Il y a forcément une erreur quelque part. Je... » articula difficilement Sasuke.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire à cette situation. Le brun espérait qu'il y avait vraiment une erreur car il refusait de vivre avec cette fille exubérante. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase en remarquant l'expression d'Itachi et celle de Deidara, qui faisaient en sorte d'éviter de croiser son regard.

« Sasuke, il faut que je te dises quelque chose », dit doucement Itachi.

« Mais, Itachi, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dire. Tu l'as dit toi-même que c'était pour son bien si on ne lui racontait rien. Il... » souffla désespérément le blond à ses côtés.

« Sasuke, tu t'es échappé pendant la Mating Season. Tu as rogné les menottes en acier et tu t'es enfui par la fenêtre. J'ignore ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux jours. Je t'ai retrouvé près du lac et je t'ai ramené à la maison. Je t'ai lavé entièrement pour ne pas que tu trouves cela suspect et je t'ai rattaché avec des nouvelles menottes dans ta chambre. Je suis désolé, Sasuke, de ne t'avoir rien dit. J'espérais qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant ton escapade. Je me suis trompé. »

Deidara regarda son compagnon avec un air ahuri. Quel mensonge ! Enfin, une partie était vraie, mais ce mensonge allait sceller l'avenir de son frère avec cette chatte immonde et colorée. Le blond se leva brusquement du sofa et lui jeta un regard glacial. Il se précipita dans leur chambre à l'étage et claqua la porte.

Toutes les personnes présentes observèrent, étonnées par l'étrange comportement de Deidara. Itachi comprit rapidement qu'il serait banni de leur chambre pour un long moment, ainsi que de tous les plaisirs corporels du couple, mais il devait penser à son frère avant tout. Cette fille avait certes l'odeur de Sasuke, mais elle n'était pas sa compagne. Il en était sûr. Le brun avait vu la réaction du loup envers le blond et l'amour qu'il lui portait était évident dans ses pupilles. Le Sharingan, les phéromones sur la porte, l'oreiller souillé, les grognements en voyant Itachi près de Naruto et les gémissements quand il l'avait tiré hors de cette maison. Trop de preuves désignaient l'humain comme son âme sœur. La rose tombait malheureusement bien. Le brun ne pouvait pas pousser son frère à aimer cette fille, mais il pouvait le convaincre que c'était sa partenaire de vie. Peut-être même qu'il s'accouplerait avec Sakura et obtiendrait des petits Uchiha.

'_Sans les cheveux roses'_

Mais le problème était que quand Sasuke serait en mesure de maîtriser sa métamorphose, il se rendrait forcément compte qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment ou désir pour cette jeune fille. Sasuke ne serait jamais heureux. Cette idée peina de nouveau Itachi. Mais au moins, son petit frère pourrait s'enfermer dans ce faux couple sans problème et ignorer ses sentiments pour le blondinet humain.

Sakura interrompit ses pensées.

« Mes parents arrivent, ils souhaitent s'entretenir avec vous. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke, mon chéri, si tu me montrais ta maison ? »

Elle regarda Sasuke à côté d'elle ses yeux noirs paressaient soudainement vides et absents.

« Sasuke ? Sasuke ? »

Elle le secoua doucement. Pas de réaction. Une merveilleuse idée traversa son esprit. Sakura s'approcha du visage du brun et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Sans s'y attendre, un coup violent la propulsa en arrière. Elle atterrit sur le sol et se releva péniblement. La rose tourna sa tête vers le brun et l'observa. Sasuke était rigide, les deux mains en l'air, immobilisées dans leur dernière action.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça », dit-il sèchement.

Il s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa manche et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sakura, déboussolée, tourna sa tête vers Itachi.

« Je ne comprends pas. C'est pourtant un truc de couple. »

« Sakura, je peux vous appelez ainsi ? »

La rose hocha la tête.

« Bien. Sasuke est un novice en ce qui concerne les sentiments, donc ne tentez pas de précipiter les choses. Laissez-le venir à vous. Les félins sont de véritables séducteurs, je le sais très bien, alors utilisez de votre pouvoir de séduction. »

Le brun lui lança un petit sourire.

_DRING !_

« C'est sûrement mes parents », s'exclama Sakura en se relevant.

Itachi la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Sur le porche, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux roses, les lèvres et la poitrine visiblement refaites, ainsi qu'un homme fier aux cheveux bruns attendaient.

« Bonsoir. Entrez, je vous en prie », pria poliment Itachi.

« Quelle merveilleuse villa vous avez ! Je suis sûre que ma petite Sakura se plait déjà ici. Et quelle décoration ! J'adooore votre maison, Monsieur Uchiha ! » Hurla la femme.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Itachi. Mes parents sont en voyage d'affaires actuellement, vous les rencontrerez à leur retour. »

« Très bien, Itachi, mais alors je veux que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom aussi. C'est Yono », répondit la rose tout en mettant ses seins tous neufs en avant.

Le petit groupe s'installa sur les canapés.

« Où est votre femme, Itachi ? » demanda le père de Sakura.

« Deidara se repose après une journée stressante. Il a travaillé dur aujourd'hui. »

« Il ? » demanda Yono, les sourcils haussés.

« Vous avez bien entendu », souffla Itachi. « Revenons à nos affaires. Sakura m'a annoncé la nouvelle. »

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir unir nos deux familles ainsi ? Je suis si heureuse que ma fille sorte avec votre frère, surtout depuis le temps qu'elle m'en parle ! Je crois que son premier mot a été 'Sasuke' d'ailleurs. Hahahaha...Votre frère a mis du temps, mais il a enfin remarqué la beauté envoûtante de ma fille. Soyons plus sérieux. Maintenant que ma fille a trouvé son prince charmant, je souhaite qu'ils vivent ensemble sous le même toit. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Itachi, abasourdi.

« Oui, afin de renforcer leurs liens amoureux. Et puis, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour la prochaine Mating Season. Plutôt que se courir après... Ils seront à proximité et, ainsi, peut-être que nous aurons des petits-enfants dans le courant de l'année. Ne serait-ce point merveilleux de voir gambader ses petits êtres mignons sur la pelouse de cette énorme villa ? »

Itachi regarda les deux roses dont les yeux pétillaient.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, Madame. »

« Bien sûr que si. Sakura emménagera dès demain ici. Si vous avez peur qu'ils fassent des 'bêtises', séparez-les. Allez, viens chérie, nous allons faire tes valises. À demain, Itachi ! »

La famille s'éclipsa rapidement sans qu'Itachi puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

« Itachi Uchiha ! Déjà que tu oses mentir à ta famille, que tu nous enfermes dans un mensonge horrible et que tu imposes cette fille aux cheveux bonbons à ton pauvre frère, mais, en plus, elle va vivre chez nous ! Je ne veux pas de cette conne hautaine dans ma maison Itachi ! Tu m'as compris ? Sinon, je dégage le temps de son séjour dans cette maison et, d'après ton petit plan, je crois qu'elle va rester longtemps ici. Alors, réfléchis bien ! »

Deidara monta les escaliers et claqua de nouveau la porte de la chambre – mais la verrouilla cette fois-ci.

Itachi retomba lourdement sur le canapé et souffla un bon coup. Il s'était foutu dans un sacré merdier.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Deidara, je t'en prie. Reste ! » Supplia Itachi.

C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une telle position. Un observateur extérieur pouvait même penser qu'il était le dominé du couple. Il tenait Deidara par la taille tout en s'accrochant à la rambarde d'escalier.

Le blond se débattait de toutes ses forces, toutes griffes sorties et plantées dans la chair pâle du brun.

« Hors de question ! »

« Deidara, je te promets de tout arranger. Ignore-la pour le moment ! »

« Okay, je vais rester, mais pas pour toi et tes supplications pathétiques. Je reste pour Sasuke car, dans le futur, il aura besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et ça ne sera sûrement pas toi, le frère traître qu'il l'a vendu à l'ennemi. Il mérite peut-être mieux qu'un humain, mais pas ça. »

Deidara se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun, ramassa ses deux lourdes valises et remonta les escaliers.

« Et ne m'approche plus. Je te laisse découvrir les joies d'avoir une main comme meilleur ami ! »

Sur ce, il s'enferma dans la chambre à coucher.

Sakura était arrivée de bon matin, chargée de six valises rose bonbon _Louis Vuitton_ et son petit _Vanity_ assorti.

« Montez mes valises dans la chambre de Sasuke », avait-elle annoncé à Deidara en pointant la montagne rose au milieu du salon.

Cette simple phrase avait suffi pour l'énerver. Le blond avait réduit le cuir des valises en lambeaux avant de préparer ses propres valises et dégager de la villa.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Mes valises ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Trois semaines plus tard__._

Le nouveau couple de l'école faisait sensation. Tout le monde en parlait à chaque pause, pendant le déjeuner et, surtout, pendant les cours. Les filles enviaient la chatte rose de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir pu attirer le mystérieux Uchiha dans ses filets. Sakura était perpétuellement scotchée à Sasuke qui, par devoir de bienséance envers sa partenaire, ne faisait rien pour retirer son bras de son étreinte possessive. Pendant les intercours, elle était toujours assise sur ses genoux tout en prenant des poses lascives. Souvent, elle déposait délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun sans que celui-ci ne réponde aux baisers. Il semblait figé dans du marbre lorsque la rose tentait d'aller plus loin, ce qui l'empêchait d'initier quoi que ce soit de plus salace.

Mais la simple vue du couple donnait des nausées à Naruto. Une petite boule se formait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient ensemble, si heureux et si amoureux. Ce mois avait été affreux : plus il tentait d'éviter le fameux couple et plus il le croisait. Il se sentait malheureux et se forçait à sourire en permanence pour tenter d'afficher un bonheur constant.

Malheureusement, ses amis se rendirent compte du soudain changement d'attitude du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Naruto ? » demanda doucement Kiba pendant qu'ils s'échauffaient autour de la piste pour le cours de sport.

« Rien. Ça va très bien. »

« Arrête de mentir ! Cela fait un moment que tu agis ainsi. On dirait un clown malheureux qui s'est dessiné un sourire sur le visage pour continuer à faire rire même s'il n'a pas le cœur à ça ! »

« Merci pour l'image, Kiba. Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Je ressens des trucs bizarres en ce moment que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. »

« Quel genre de 'trucs' ? Dis-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider. »

« Bah… Euh… En fait, dès que je vois une certaine personne, j'ai comme une boule dans la gorge et j'ai le ventre noué. »

« De peur, de stress ?» questionna Kiba.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Est-ce que t'as l'impression d'avoir comme des papillons dans le ventre, un sentiment agréable et chaud ? Un truc de ce genre ? »

« Oui, plutôt. Une sorte de boule chaude au fond du ventre. C'est exactement ça ! Mais comment tu sais ? »

« Okay, Naruto... Euuh... Comment dire... Normalement, on a cette discussion avec ses parents donc je ne suis pas très bien parlé pour te dire ça mais sache que tu n'es pas le seul. Je ressens la même chose pour Hinata » dit calmement le brun, le rouge aux joues.

« Elle te donne envie de vomir ? »

« NON ! Les petits papillons dans le ventre, je les ai quand je la vois... parce que je suis amoureux. Tu comprends ? »

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent, signe qu'il venait de comprendre les insinuations de son meilleur ami.

« Alors, c'est qui ? » demanda curieusement Kiba.

« Personne. Y'a personne. C'est juste un pote qui m'a demandé et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, donc je me suis dis que tu savais peut-être la réponse. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir lui dire qu'il est amoureux. »

Naruto commença à accélérer afin de se distancer de Kiba mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le col du tee-shirt.

« Tu crois que je suis assez idiot pour croire à ça ? »

« Euh... Oui », répondit franchement Naruto.

« Okay. Merci pour cette franchise. Bon, tu ne veux pas me dire qui est la merveilleuse personne qui t'a envoûté. Mais je n'ai pas le droit à quelques détails ? Je suis ton pote. »

Naruto secoua la tête.

« S'il te plaaaaiiit, dis-moi quelque chose. Elle est dans cette école ? »

« Oui », hésita Naruto. « Mais surtout, ne le dis à personne. Même pas au groupe. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je resterai muet comme une tombe. Elle est blonde ou brune ? »

« Brune et je ne t'en dis pas plus ! » hurla Naruto en accélérant.

« C'n'est pas Karin j'espère ? » cria Kiba à sa suite.

Naruto s'arrêta net et fusilla le brun du regard.

« Beuuuuurrrkkk ! T'es fou ! »

« Woooah, tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Hahahaha ! Mais ne crois pas que je vais laisser tomber cette affaire, je vais mener ma petite enquête. »

Naruto ne parla plus pendant le reste de l'heure. Alors c'est ça, l'amour ? Des papillons qui volent dans le ventre, des petites boules... IL ÉTAIT AMOUREUX DE SASUKE !

'_Et merde ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'est même pas beau... Bon __d'accord__, je mens un peu... __B__eaucoup... Putain, pourquoi il est si parfait __?__! Ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux coiffés comme un cul de canard... Oh, c'est drôle ça ! On dirait vraiment l'arrière de canard ! Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaa... Non__,__ ce n'est pas possible !'_

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était si triste de voir Sakura accrochée au bras de Sasuke et pourquoi il voulait lui arracher les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle pressait ses seins sur son bras pour les faire ressortir ou qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

Il était tout simplement... jaloux.

'_Re-merde !_'

Le seul truc rassurant était que Kiba ne trouverait jamais. Des brunes, il y en avait beaucoup dans l'école – surtout qu'il cherchait le mauvais sexe. Il allait chercher longtemps et cette simple pensée le fit sourire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Oh non ! » cria Naruto en entrant dans le hall de l'école.

« Et si, Naruto ! La nouvelle Mating Season a commencé ! » Annonça joyeusement Kiba.

Il les sentait. Toutes ses phéromones mélangées dans l'air créant une odeur pestilentielle permanente dans les couloirs.

« C'est vraiment affreux ! »

« Tu t'y habitueras avec le temps », dit simplement Kiba en haussant les épaules. « Et puis demain, on n'a pas cours. Je vais pouvoir finir le projet d'art de Deidara. »

« C'est facile pour toi, tu es un animal. 'Dessinez l'animal que vous êtes'. Quelle drôle d'idée quand l'école entière est peuplée d'animaux », souffla Naruto, exaspéré par le sujet du dernier projet d'art.

Deidara leur avait dit de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer afin de voir l'animal qu'ils étaient.

« Au fait, plus de problème avec Neji ? »

Kiba se figea littéralement sur place et regarda attentivement autour de lui.

« Il est venu me voir hier, Naruto », chuchota-t-il. « Il m'a dit : 'Si jamais tu approches ou touches ma cousine pendant le week-end, je te défonce à la fin de la Mating season. Et n'oublie pas : je sais tout, je vois tout'. J'ai failli pisser sur moi, Naruto ! Comment je vais faire ? Je n'arrive pas encore à me contrôler et mon côté canidé va forcément aller flirter avec Hinata. Je suis mort, Naruto ! »

« Arrête de te lamenter Kiba. Tu es exaspérant », déclara Shikamaru, un masque sur le visage. « Tiens, Naruto. »

Il proposa un masque facial à Naruto qui l'accepta.

Le trio entra dans la classe de Kakashi et chacun s'assit à sa place. La Haute Élite entra ensuite. Sakura, toujours attachée à Sasuke, ronronnait de plaisir. Elle se plaça sur la table de Sasuke et écarta les jambes.

« Mon loup, je me sens toute chaude », chuchota-t-elle bruyamment dans l'oreille de brun afin que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Naruto sentait son sang bouillir. Il avait envie de crier, de la jeter loin de Sasuke et prendre sa place. Être celui qui l'embrasse, qui chuchote dans son oreille, celui qui...

'_À__ quoi je pense ? Reprends__-__toi !__'_

Il sentit la bile monter en voyant Sakura passer ses jambes derrière le cou de Sasuke.

« Voilà un avant goût de ce qu'il va se passer pendant le week-end entre Sasuke et moi. Ne soyez pas jalouse, les filles. J'essayerai de penser à vous quand je gémirai de plaisir. Enfin, vu le mâle que j'ai, je crois que je n'arriverai même pas à réfléchir ! »

« Sakura, je peux te mettre en colle pour mauvaise tenue en cours. Pauvre Sasuke ! Il est choqué. Je le comprends, vu ce qu'il vient de voir ! » Déclara Kakashi d'une voix amusée en entrant en classe.

« Pfff, vous êtes juste jaloux, Kakashi, du bonheur que je peux apporter à Sasuke », répondit la rose avec fierté.

« C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais pensé que Sasuke puisse être attiré par des chattes. Asseyez-vous maintenant à vos places, le cours commence. »

Sakura embrassa une dernière fois son brun et, dans un clin d'œil, elle roula du cul jusqu'à sa chaise.

« Hé, Grand front, la route est droite ! » rigola Ino.

La rose lui répondit d'un doigt d'honneur.

Le cours commença finalement. Naruto passa le cours à regarder Sasuke, son étrange coiffure qui lui donnait envie de passer sa main dans son apparente soyeuse chevelure, sa peau pâle qu'il voulait caresser pour savoir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. À chaque fois que ses pensées commençaient à dériver sur le beau et grand brun devant lui, il tentait de se reprendre et d'écouter le cours, mais son attention revenait immédiatement sur Sasuke. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au brun.

La cloche retentit dans les couloirs et tous les élèves se levèrent. Les yeux bleus de Naruto croisèrent ceux du brun et tous deux restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sakura saute sur Sasuke et s'accroche à son cou.

« On y va, mon amour ? »

« Hn. »

La journée continua lentement. Naruto évitait de regarder les autres et surtout les Hybrides en chaleur qui se frottaient contre les murs.

Dès que les cours furent terminés, il salua rapidement ses copains et rentra chez lui. Il s'enferma à clé et alla préparer son repas de la soirée.

Le frigo était encore plein.

'_Merci Tsunade !'_

La directrice faisait les courses à sa place afin de l'empêcher de n'acheter que des râmens, bien que ses nouilles préférées lui suffisaient. Le blond remarqua que Tsunade lui avait acheté plus de tomates que la dernière fois. Elle avait dû remarquer que les tomates étaient parties rapidement lors du dernier remplissage. Maintenant, grâce – ou plutôt à cause – du loup, il se trouvait avec un bac plein de tomates rouges. Naruto se prépara une salade et s'installa dans le canapé avec son dîner.

Après avoir nettoyé son assiette et ses couverts, il décida de se mettre au projet d'arts plastiques. Le blond ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide en lui. De nombreuses images de Sasuke surgirent dans son esprit, ce qui l'empêcha de se concentrer. Naruto essaya de prendre plusieurs poses de yoga afin d'améliorer sa concentration sur son projet. Un quart d'heure plus tard, une image vive d'un animal familier lui apparut et il sut à cet instant qu'il avait trouvé son animal. Le blond attrapa sa feuille de canson et sa peinture et il s'attela à sa tache.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Premier jour de la Mating Season — Soir_

Le repas fut très calme chez les Uchiha. Deidara refusait de parler à Sakura et à Itachi. Il parlait de temps en temps avec Sasuke, mais ce dernier se faisait souvent interrompre par la Peste Rose qui aimait qu'on l'écoute parler d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule à parler pendant les repas la plupart du temps.

« Je suis si heureuse d'être ici avec mon Sasu pour le début de cette Mating Season. Je te remercie, Itachi, de m'avoir gentiment accueillie chez toi. À partir de ce soir, je dors dans la chambre de mon Sasu. Oui, cela ne sert strictement à rien de nous séparer puisque, maintenant, nous sommes un couple enfin nous allons le devenir réellement demain. Je trouve ça dommage de ne pas être encore capable de contrôler ma transformation mais, grâce à votre aide, Itachi, je pense que je serai bientôt capable d'être consciente pendant l'acte. »

Deidara mima qu'il allait vomir en mettant un doigt dans sa bouche. Itachi le tapa doucement sur la tête et le félin se hissa à son compagnon.

« Je vais me coucher », déclara-t-il en se levant de table. « Seul. »

Itachi grogna sur le dernier mot. Heureusement que la Mating Season avait commencé. Dès demain, son blond serait sous lui, en sueur et gémissant de le pardonner pour son comportement du mois dernier. Un petit sourire apparut sur le coin de la bouche.

'_Prépare tes fesses, mon chaton. Demain, elles sont à moi !__'_

« Bonne nuit, Sasuke et la Pétasse Rose. »

Le blond monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans la chambre à coucher.

« Nous allons aussi nous coucher. Tu viens, Sasuke ? » demanda la rose gentiment.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent les escaliers et pénétrèrent dans la chambre du brun avec Sasuke à la traîne. Dans quel cauchemar était-il ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il toujours pas réveillé ?

Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il découvrit sa chambre à la sauce Sakura.

« J'ai modifié un peu ta chambre en y ajoutant un peu de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » dit-elle joyeusement.

Du rose partout. Des cadres roses bonbon avec la photo de Sakura, son ordinateur rose, un mur rose, une lampe rose, etcetera...

« Sakura. »

« Oui, mon chéri ! Tu aimes ? »

« Vire tous ces trucs immondes de ma chambre tout de suite. »

Il sortit de la chambre et s'installa sur le canapé avec la ferme intention de dormir là.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Deuxième jour de la Mating season_

Naruto bailla bruyamment puis contempla l'œuvre qui lui avait pris toute la nuit. Il était fier du résultat obtenu après cette nuit blanche. Il décida qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller enfin se coucher pour être en forme ce week-end pour jouer au basket avec les gars.

'_Mince, ils __ne __peuvent pas à cause de leur Mating__-__Truc__-__Machin__-__Chose. 'Fait chier, je vais être tout seul ce week-end.'_

Un étrange bruit provenant de la porte le sortit de ses pensées sombres. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et regarda par le judas. Une masse noire l'obstruait et empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur. Naruto prit son balai et entrouvrit la porte, prêt à menacer quiconque étant dehors de son balai. Ce n'était peut-être pas effrayant mais un bon coup bien placé pouvait ralentir un adversaire. Sans comprendre, il fut propulsé par une force impressionnante et tomba sur les fesses. Une masse énorme vint se positionner au dessus de lui et l'écrasa de son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger. Tiens, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Le blond ouvrit ses yeux et se trouva face à face avec le loup aux yeux rouges.

« Sasuke ? » demanda, hésitant, Naruto.

L'animal s'assit sur ses jambes et hocha la tête.

« Tu me comprends ? Bien sûr qu'il te comprend, idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Sakura ? »

Le loup le regarda intensément avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il se pencha sur le blond, le renifla un bon coup avant de lui lécher le visage et le cou.

« C'est bon, arrête ça. Tu as faim ? J'ai des tomates dans le frigo. »

De nouveau, le canidé hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et se leva de l'humain et se dirigea tout seul vers la cuisine.

« Je vois que Monsieur est un habitué maintenant », déclara ironiquement Naruto.

Le loup grogna doucement et, avec son museau, ouvrit la porte du frigidaire.

« Fais comme chez toi surtout. Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. »

L'animal sortit toutes les grappes de tomates et les dévora une par une.

« Fini ? Bon, fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Naruto caressa la tête du loup puis alla dans sa chambre. L'énorme bête noire le suivit jusqu'au lit puis renifla la pièce avant d'envoyer un regard menaçant à Naruto tout en grognant.

« Oui, j'ai effacé ton odeur. J'en suis désolé, mais tu ne peux plus faire ce que t'as fait la dernière fois. Pas de pisse sur les murs, pas de coussins détruits ou je ne sais quoi. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Le blond s'enfila sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Son sommeil fut écourté quand il entendit des grognements au pied de son lit… Il se pencha et s'aperçut que Sasuke avait vidé son armoire sur le sol et se roulait joyeusement dans ses fringues.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser une minute tout seul. Tu es obligé de faire des bêtises. »

Le loup ignora Naruto et continua à se frotter contre les vêtements de Naruto. Il les prit ensuite dans sa gueule et les déposa sur le lit. Il disparut un moment et revint avec les coussins du salon. Le canidé grimpa sur le lit à côté de Naruto et fit une sorte de pile avec les coussins et les vêtements. Il attrapa ensuite la couette du blond.

« Hein ? J'ai froid ! Rends-moi ça, sale loup. »

Une fois de plus, l'animal ignora le blond et continua son drôle de manège. Il se recula soudainement et attrapa, ce coup-ci, le col du tee-shirt de Naruto et le tira vers la pile.

« Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi ! Lâch... Oh, tu as fait un nid... Ou plutôt une grotte. Enfin, un terrier. C'est ça, non ? »

Le loup plaça le blond dans son refuge qu'il venait de créer et se positionna contre lui pour lui apporter de la chaleur. Naruto en profita pour caresser le doux pelage de Sasuke. Il se sentait si bien ici, seul avec lui et contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour leur****s**** reviews ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs à chaque nouveau chapitre... Mais ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir, ce sont les personnes qui lisent mes commentaires à la fin des chapitres. Oui, je les mets à la fin car au moins je suis sûre que vous les lisez quand je les mets après le chapitre. Avant serait une erreur, vous êtes pressé de lire mon chapitre alors ****vous**** zappe****z**** le commentaire de l'auteur ! Au milieu, c'est hors de question ! ****Ç****a gâche la lecture d'avoir un énorme 'Qu'est****-****ce que je la hais, cette pu*e !' en plein milieu d'une phrase...**

**Je suis heureuse que certain(e)s lisent mon côté musique et écoutent les chansons que j'ai écouté. Je suis malheure****u****sement peu doué****e**** en chant (enfin, peu doué****e**** est un euphémisme… même une casserole chante****rait**** mieux que moi... si elle pouvait chanter !) et malgré que j'adore le piano et la guitare, je ne suis pas doué****e**** non plus. J'ai fait 5 ans de piano mais mon professeur m'a gentiment demandé d'arrêter****. Pas parce que je ne savais pas jouer (Je savais jouer toutes les musiques de Disney) mais parce que je n'arrondissais pas mes mains... Je suis trop crispée. D'ailleurs, mon prof de conduite me l'a dit aussi. Il m'a aussi dit d'être moins brutal****e**** et de caresser le manche, être plus douce avec la pédale... Je ****ne ****veux pas passer pour une perverse mais là, sur le coup, je l'ai regardé avec des gros yeux ronds.**

**J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimez les bêtises de mon chien alors voici Anouk épisode 3 : Mon père adore les gros livres du genre 'La Terre vu****e**** du ciel' qui coûte environ 40 euros en boutique. Ma chienne a pris un malin plaisir à bouffer la couverture glacé****e**** de ces beaux livres. Bon ça encore, c'est gentil ! Sinon, quand j'avais encore un lit superposé, j'ai appris à mon chien à monter les escaliers (avec mon aide bien sûr car l'escalier était raide) et à les descendre (toujours avec mon aide). Le lit était assez haut (pour tout dire, j'étais à quatre pattes dans mon lit car sinon, je ****me**** prenais le plafond). Un jour, j'avais oublié la chienne là-haut et la chienne, dans un excès de courage ****a**** saut****é**** du lit ! Je ne vous dis pas la peur que j'ai eue. **

**J'ai eu un pouf autrefois. J'ai jamais pu poser mon fesses dedans, ma chienne était dedans en permanence... enfin, jusqu'à qu'elle le perce et éparpille les boules de polystyrène partout dans tout mon salon ! Vive les aspirateurs !**

**Bon sinon, histoire horrible : Un jour de pluie, j'ai voulu punir mon chien qui venait de bouffer des semelles en cuir de mon père. Je l'ai mi****s**** sur le balcon pour l'isoler un peu. Quinze minutes plus tard (j'étais devant l'ordi, j'ai un peu oublié le chien.), j'entends un cri vraiment étrange. Je questionne ma sœur et elle me répond qu'elle n'a rien entendu. Je me précipite sur le balcon et****,**** oh surprise, pas de chien. Je tiens à préciser que j'habite au 3****e**** étage d'un immeuble dans un duplex. Je cherche le chien sur la terrasse mais rien... juste des traces de pas dans la terreau du bac à fleurs, placé sur le bord du balcon. Sauf que sous le bac, y'a le vide d'un côté ou le balcon de la chambre de mes parents de l'autre. Je me penche et ma chienne était là, sur le balcon de mes parents. Elle a glissé et a fait une chute d'un mètre. J'ai couru la chercher avec une serviette. La pauvre bête tremblait, effrayée. Je ****l****'ai gardé****e**** toute la soirée dans mes bras, pour la calmer tellement elle était sous le choc. Je ****ne ****vous di****s**** pas la frayeur quand j'ai remarqué que le balcon était vide ! Enfin, maintenant, elle ne s'approche plus du bac à fleurs... Le seul bon point de cette affreuse journée !**

**Côté musique : J'ai vu Twilight pendant les vacances. Pour ceux qui connaissent les cinémas à une salle qui diffusent deux films différents par jour me comprendront surtout vu le temps qu'on a eu en France mais comme j'expliquais dans un autre commentaire, je me concentre sur la musique dans ce genre de cas et j'en ai repéré plusieurs dans le film alors j'ai attendu les crédits et j'ai filmé avec mon appareil photo, le nom des chansons. D'ailleurs, le responsable du cinéma a voulu prendre mon appareil pensant que j'avais enregistré l'intégralité du film. Donc pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté la chanson Eclipse (All Yours) de Metric et aussi la chanson Jimmy de Moriarty que j'ai tiré d'un autre film que j'ai loué. J'ai écouté un peu de Florence + the Machine – Howls (j'adore la voix de la chanteuse et je trouvais que le titre concordait avec mon histoire) mais aussi Jolene de Dolly Parton, une merveilleuse chanson que j'adore écouté. J'adore les musique de pubs donc Fredrika Stahl - Twinkle Twinkle Little Star est magnifique (pub Nissan) et aussi Cinematic Orchestra-Arrival of the Birds et enfin, j'adore Lady Gaga donc j'écoute toutes ses musiques.**

**Bon j'arrête avec mes longs commentaires. Juste pour ceux qui se le demande****nt****, le loup Sasuke est de la taille des loups dans Princesse Monoke (pas la mère mais ses enfants). Tous les animaux sont plus grands que ceux dans la nature... Vous imaginez confondre une Chimère et un animal normal, ça serait un véritable sacrilège !**

**Sur ce, Reviews et Bisoux !**

**KoTenshi**

**PS : voici mon commentaire initial que j'ai préparé y'a deux mois... donc****,**** chers lecteurs, toutes mes excuses pour cette longue absence qui va se répéter malheure****u****sement car je ne pourrai écrire la suite ****qu'en**** décembre (prochaines vacances). La prépa, c'est épuisant ! J'ai 40 heures de cours par semaine plus le travail personnel que je ne préfère pas ajouter. J'ai peu de temps pour moi donc je m'excuse encore pour ces longues pauses.**

**PS2 : J'ai écrit un long chapitre pour m'excuser ! **

**PS3 : Bonne anniversaire DLT !**


	7. Nouvelle Séparation, Nouvelle Douleur

**Chapitre 6 :** Nouvelle Séparation, Nouvelle Douleur

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Troisième jour de la Mating Season._

« Hmmm… Aaaah… »

La chaleur devenait insoutenable. Il avait chaud, il semblait même brûler de l'intérieur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et se rendit compte qu'il était, premièrement, nu de la tête aux pieds mais aussi qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Regarde-moi, Naruto, » murmura une voix suave et chaude à son oreille.

Le blond tourna la tête à sa droite et rencontra deux abysses. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son voisin.

« Tu es magnifique, mon renard. Ne te cache plus, je veux voir ton beau visage quand tu jouis. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent en attendant la dernière phrase du brun qui descendait lentement vers le bas de son corps tout en déposant une trainée de légers baisers. Il tenta de se relever mais fut arrêté par une main sur son torse. Une main brûlante empoigna son membre en érection et les lèvres du brun se déposèrent sur le bout de son sexe. Il suçota le gland doucement avant de le prendre en bouche. Naruto s'arqua sous le plaisir et ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

« Je... Aaaaah… Sasukeeeeee ! »

Le blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva rapidement. Il était en sueur et tout son corps brûlait d'un feu invisible.

'_Je viens de rêver de… Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Non, non, non !'_

Le noir le surprit, habitué à être réveillé par les rayons du soleil, avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans la fameuse 'tanière' du loup. D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

Une chose humide et chaude lui toucha la jambe. Sûrement le museau du canidé. Naruto sentit de nouveau la chose qui lui laissa une impression mouillée sur la cuisse. Une autre question surgit dans son esprit : pourquoi sentait-il cette chose sur sa peau alors qu'il avait un pyjama ? Il toucha doucement sa jambe et caressa sa peau. Bon, son pyjama avait disparu. Son cerveau embrumé prit en compte alors la présence d'une masse énorme entre ses jambes. La chose humide était maintenant remontée au niveau de son entrejambe. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit enfin la situation dans laquelle il était. Le blond souleva la couette et quelques vêtements qui étaient au dessus de sa tête et cria.

« Mais…Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? »

Le loup était bien placé entre ses jambes, la truffe enfouit au niveau de son entrejambe. La fourrure de l'animal était immaculée par des taches blanchâtres et celui-ci les léchait avidement. Le loup tourna ensuite sa tête vers le blond et commença à lécher le haut de ses cuisses, elles aussi tachées. Naruto rougit nerveusement et tenta de reculer loin de Sasuke. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est d'être au bord du lit.

« Aaaouuch ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua son bas de pyjama au pied de son lit. Le blond se releva et l'enfila. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il se baissa et s'aperçut qu'il manquait un morceau de tissu au niveau de l'entrejambe.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as pas fini tes conneries ? J'adorais ce pyjama, y'avait des bols de râmens sur celui-là ! Tu étais obligé de faire un trou béant ? »

Le loup l'ignora et continua à nettoyer son épaisse fourrure.

« Tu m'écoutes, sale bête ? Regarde ce trou ! D'accord, continue à m'ignorer, crétin ! »

Les oreilles du loup se dressèrent sur son crâne et il fusilla Naruto du regard qui se figea instantanément. L'animal se releva, tout en s'étirant, et descendit du lit. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Naruto qui recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

« Bon, okay, t'es pas un crétin, je m'excuse ! Pardon, pardon ! »

Il soupira quand le loup s'arrêta en face de lui.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas, » avertit le blond avant d'attraper une serviette sur le tas de son lit. « Et pas de conneries pendant mon absence ! »

Le loup regarda la porte se fermer avant de remonter sur le lit. Tout se passait comme il le souhaitait. Le petit blond tombait sous son charme, il rêvait même de lui dans des situations peu catholiques et jouissait en l'appelant. Sasuke était heureux, mais il n'était pas question de le forcer. Il avait peur d'effrayer sa proie. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il avait peu de temps, le blond pourrait sortir d'un moment à un autre. Lui aussi avait besoin de soulager le plaisir ardent qui avait prit forme en entendant le blondinet se tortiller de plaisir dans son sommeil. Le canidé lécha de nouveau ses babines en se rappelant du goût addictif de la semence du blond, puis il se réfugia dans sa tanière où l'odeur du blond était puissante.

De son côté, Naruto s'effondra dans sa salle de bain contre le mur après avoir allumé l'eau. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Pourquoi rêvait-il du brun ? Il devait poser la question à Kiba, mais rien que d'y repenser, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il espérait seulement que cela ne se répéterait pas fréquemment car il voulait conserver le maximum de pyjama propre possible et, avec de la chance, sans trou. Le blond préféra oublier l'incident de ce matin afin de pouvoir passer une bonne journée sans tracas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Hmmm…. Itachiiiiii… »

« Chaton, laisse moi entrer, s'il te plaiiiit ! » supplia le brun, abattu.

Il avait passé la nuit à la porte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait exploser d'un seconde à l'autre. Déjà que les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles avec le départ de Deidara et sa grève du sexe, mais si en plus le blond lui faisait subir le même sort le jour culminant de la Mating Season... Le grand brun se releva, déterminé.

« Deidara, ouvre moi sur le champ ou je défonce cette porte. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

« Itaaachiii, je ne peux pas me lever. Aaaaaaaah ! » gémit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Itachi grogna de colère et surtout de frustration et, deux secondes plus tard, il fut remplacé par un immense loup gris. Les yeux rouges sang de l'animal fixèrent calmement la porte qui faisait barrage entre lui et son mari puis, dans un hurlement sonore, le loup chargea la porte qui se rompit sous le poids de l'animal. Itachi enregistra rapidement la scène et de la chambre, tout en se transformant de nouveau, sa queue touffue battant l'air. Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant l'état de son partenaire, allongé sur le lit en train de se masturber avec le bout de sa queue.

« Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre bien sûr. Je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé tout seul, mon chaton ! Tu es si beau quand tu es comme ça ! »

« C'est de ta faute, Itachiiii ! Maintenant, viens ! Je ne... peux... plus ! » supplia le fauve sur le lit.

Deidara était nu sur le lit, luisant de sueur. Ses longs cheveux blonds collaient à sa peau et ses yeux bleus semblaient assombris par le désir.

Itachi monta sur le lit, laissant tomber au sol ses vêtements qui l'étouffaient, et, d'un mouvement brusque, retourna le blond sur son ventre.

« Mais Itachhiii… »

« Tais-toi. Tu m'as fait trop attendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton, je serai doux, et puis, tu es déjà tout prêt grâce à ta petite queue. »

Itachi retira la queue de Deidara qui entourait le membre du blond et la porta à sa bouche pour lécher tous les fluides du blond qui tachaient la fourrure.

« Que préfères-tu, chaton ? Ta queue ou la mienne ? »

Le blond sortit sa queue de la bouche d'Itachi qu'il remplaça rapidement par sa langue. Les langues s'entremêlèrent rapidement puis il répondit dans un murmure :

« La tienne bien sûr. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Le lendemain._

« Itachi ! Viens voir ! » hurla Deidara.

Le grand brun se précipita aux côtés de son mari et regarda à travers la porte entrouverte.

« Hn… »

« Tu as raison, c'est répugnant. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent le gros chat rose se frotter aux draps du lit trônant au milieu de la chambre tout au miaulant et ronronnant son plaisir. Ils refermèrent rapidement la porte. « Par contre, Sasuke a disparu, » ajouta-il.

« Hn. Je pars le chercher. »

« Non ! Pas Question ! S'il te sent, il va s'enfuir car ton odeur est égale au gros méchant qui l'a éloigné de son bien-aimé la dernière fois. Laisse-moi y aller. De toute façon, ça se passera toujours mieux avec moi, vu que je suis le 'dominé'. »

Itachi hésita quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

« Mais pas tout de suite, Monsieur le dominé. J'ai une semaine de sexe à rattraper ! »

Le brun attrapa le blond et le porta sur son épaule droite jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Mais Itachi, on l'a déjà fait cinq fois ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« Et alors ? »

Il embrassa passionnément le félin dont les yeux se tintèrent de désir.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit et allons plutôt le faire dans la salle de bain. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto regardait tranquillement la télévision, le loup placé à ses côtés, quand la sonnette retentit.

« J'arrive. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Ah ! Monsieur Deidara. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Papoter et voir aussi mon beau-frère qui a dû se réfugier chez toi, » répondit le blond avec un sourire. « Mais appelle-moi juste Deidara, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard. »

« Entrez. »

Naruto s'écarta pour laisser passer son invité.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Du café, du thé, un jus d'orange ? »

« Un thé, s'il te plait. »

Le petit blond se dirigea vers sa cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer.

Deidara scruta le salon.

« C'est coquet chez toi ! »

Il continua de faire le tour de la pièce puis s'aventura dans le reste de la maison.

« Naruto ! »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Tsss… 'Deidara' tout court. C'est quoi ça ? »

« Mon projet d'art. Mais il n'est pas totalement terminé. »

Naruto tenta d'arracher la feuille des mains de son professeur, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Ne change rien, c'est magnifique. Les couleurs que tu as utilisées, ce léger dégradé de l'orange vers le rouge. Sublime ! Alors, tu te vois comme un renard ? »

« C'était un peu dur au début. Vu que je ne suis pas une Chimère, je ne savais pas quoi dessiner. Puis en fermant les yeux, j'ai aperçu des tons rougeâtres, des griffes et, enfin, un renard. Mais ce n'était pas un simple renard comme on pourrait croiser dans la forêt, il avait plusieurs queues. Je me suis dis que ce serait extraordinaire si je pouvais ressembler à ça, enfin si j'étais une Chimère. »

« Je suis fier de toi, petit. Je vais l'accrocher dans ma classe et, toi, tu auras une très bonne note ! »

Le professeur contempla l'œuvre entre ses doigts une dernière fois avant d'apercevoir l'amas de vêtements en boule sur le lit.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Eh bien, figurez-vous que Sasuke a tenté de reconstruire son habitat naturel ici, chez moi. »

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. »

« Étrange... Pourtant, il était sur le canapé. Sasuke ? » appela Naruto.

Deidara leva un sourcil vers l'animal qui sortit sa truffe de dessous le lit.

« Attends ! Il ne t'a pas fait dormir dedans ? » demanda le professeur, curieux.

« Euh... Si, » hésita Naruto.

Les yeux pétillants de son professeur l'effrayaient un peu.

« Sasuke ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que… »

« Mon cher petit Naruto, je vis avec un loup, donc je connais toute leur foutu méthode de séduction. Et cette tanière de vêtement en est une ! Quand Itachi a tenté de me séduire, il a construit une grotte comme celle-ci et m'a foutu dedans. Je ne pouvais pas sortir, il faisait noir et j'avais trop chaud et, en plus, Monsieur en a profité pour me… Bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc je répète ma question : est-ce que Sasuke t'a fait quelque chose ? Et réponds honnêtement. »

Naruto regarda son professeur puis baissa les yeux. Il figeason regard sur la queue du grand blond qui balayait l'air derrière lui.

« Naruto ? »

« Bah… Il n'a pas fait grand-chose. »

« Donc il t'a fait quelque chose ? » gronda Deidara.

Derrière lui, le loup reculait à pas feutrés afin de se retirer discrètement de la pièce.

« Et toi, tu ne bouges pas ! »

Le canidé se figea sur place et baissa la tête, embarrassé.

« Non, mais… »

« Dis-moi ! »

« Il m'a juste léché ce matin. »

Naruto devient rouge de la tête aux pieds. Ses oreilles le chauffaient tellement il était gêné et honteux. Deidara plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son élève pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Quand j'ai… Euh… Ce matin, j'ai eu un rêve qui… Enfin, et il m'a léché après que… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? »

Le blond tenta de se cacher derrière ses mains.

« Hahahahaha ! C'est tout ? » déclara l'autre blond en ricanant. « Pfff, je suis rassuré. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait déjà pris. »

« Pris ? »

« Oui. »

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté pour monter son incompréhension.

« Oui, prendre, s'accoupler, faire l'amour, danser la salsa à l'horizontale, baiser, t'enfourcher avec son membre… D'ailleurs, petit conseil entre victimes du charme Uchiha : évite de le faire quand il est sous sa forme animal complète. Mon Dieu, c'est énorme, mais genre _vraiment_ énorme, et je ne rigole pas ! »

Naruto se sentit rougir encore plus en écoutant les propos de Deidara. Si seulement il avait un masque sous la main pour pouvoir se cacher.

« Euh… Le thé est prêt, » tenta-il afin de couper court à la conversation embarrassante.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Au fait, lave tes vêtements quand Sasuke sera parti. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu leur faire. »

Naruto se figea, choqué, et jeta un regard vers le tas de vêtements puis vers Sasuke qui regardait intensément un point au plafond.

« Ne le blâme pas, le pauvre ! C'est pas de sa faute… Il a des besoins, surtout en cette période, qu'il doit assouvir. T'as de la chance qu'il ne te soit pas encore sauté dessus. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas comme son frère sur ce point. Sasuke, je suis fier de toi. Viens là, mon grand garçon ! »

Le loup vint aux côtés du blond qui flatta ses flancs avec vigueur aux grands plaisirs de l'animal.

Naruto servit le thé dans une tasse qu'il posa au bout de sa table et s'assit de l'autre côté, une tasse fumante devant lui.

« Naruto, je suis ici pour te parler sérieusement. Je pense que tu as remarqué que Sasuke commence à prendre l'habitude de venir ici sous sa forme animale lors de la Mating Season. Enfin, c'est seulement la deuxième fois, mais je pense que cela va se répéter tous les mois. La raison est simple : tu es son âme-sœur. »

« Mais Saku…. »

« Surtout n'évoque pas la chose rose, je t'en prie ! Si je pouvais la virer de chez moi, ça serait avec un bon coup de pied au cul en prime ! Je hais cette fille et Sasuke aussi. »

Le loup jappa pour confirmer les dires du blond.

« T'imagines : Sasuke, beau garçon ténébreux, genre mystérieux et discret, un peu émo sur les bords et, paf, sa chambre est rose ! Le choc ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est moche ! Cette chose n'a aucun goût. Je ne te raconte pas l'horreur qu'elle nous fait vivre au quotidien. Mais bon, elle n'est – et heureusement – pas le compagnon de Sasuke. T'imagines la tête de leurs enfants si cela devait arriver ! J'ignore comment Madame s'est mystérieusement trouvé avec l'odeur de Sasuke sur elle, d'ailleurs. »

« Euh… La dernière fois, en me baladant avec Sasuke, on l'a croisée près du lac et elle s'est frottée à lui avant qu'il ne la repousse, » intervient Naruto.

Les paroles de Deidara faisaient battre son cœur de joie. Sakura était donc insignifiante pour lui. Cette pensée le réchauffa et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tout s'explique maintenant. Malheureusement, Itachi a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de la faire passer pour son âme-sœur. Quelle idée pourrie ! Je te jure ! Genre _Monsieur_ est plus intelligent que tout le monde, donc toutes les idées qu'il propose sont géniales... Et bah non, pas cette fois ! Déjà que je me tape la folle tous les jours, y'a eu les parents de la folle qui sont tout aussi barjos qu'elle et, bientôt, ce sera le tour des parents d'Itachi. Surtout son père, je ne suis pas pressé de le revoir, cet homme ! Il me donne froid dans le dos ! Sasuke est un glaçon, Itachi est un iceberg mais, lui, c'est l'Arctique à lui tout seul ! Bon, j'ai un peu puni Itachi pour cette trahison avec une grève du sexe, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez. Je dois vivre avec cette chose qui me prend pour le larbin de service et me regarde hautainement. Surtout que Sakura n'est pas le seul problème. L'autre problème, c'est toi, Naruto, » hurla-t-il en désignant le blond avec son doigt.

'_Iruka se plaignait que je parlais trop ! Il n'a jamais d__û__ parler à Deidara !'_

« Oui, toi ! Ne m'interromps pas ! Comme tu le sais, tu es humain et Sasuke est une Chimère, de Haut Rang de plus. Personne n'acceptera cette union : pas ses parents et surtout pas lui. Il est trop orgueilleux pour cela. Naruto, tout ce qu'il t'arrive, tu dois le cacher, n'en parler à personne et le supporter seul. Car si les autres Chimères venaient à l'apprendre, ils s'en prendront à toi. La folle et son gang, ainsi que toutes les filles de l'école, chercheront à te tuer. J'ai vécu cela quand Itachi a commencé à me courtiser. Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie. Elles étaient partout, elles essayaient de me faire du mal en permanence et encore, moi, j'étais une Chimère. Mais toi… Sasuke ne réalise pas encore ses sentiments qu'il ressent vers toi, mais sache qu'il sera toujours attiré par toi et qu'il fera tout pour te repousser. Il n'aime pas Sakura et peut à peine la supporter. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il vient te voir pendant la Mating Season et te touche, se masturbe sur tes vêtements pendant que t'as le dos tourné. »

Naruto fit une tête de dégoût en pensant au tas de vêtements sur son lit.

« Quoi ? C'est naturel, jeune vierge innocente ! Dans quelques mois, tu souhaiteras qu'il recommence à le faire sur tes vêtements plutôt que sur toi tellement il t'épuisera ! Euh... Je disais... Ah oui ! Sasuke vient te courtiser : tu es donc le partenaire qu'il a choisi. Moi, j'adhère à votre couple, à votre histoire. Je trouve ça adorable. Mais Sasuke commence à contrôler sa métamorphose et je pense que, d'ici le mois prochain ou voire dans deux mois, il sera pleinement conscient pendant la Mating Season. Naruto, il se peut qu'il ne vienne pas ou qu'il tente de te faire du mal s'il se rend compte que tu l'attires. Tu comprends ? Cette tête de mule va te repousser, t'ignorer ou te mordre. Naruto, retiens que lorsqu'une Chimère a choisi son partenaire, ne pas la voir pendant la Mating season est difficilement supportable. Un mois, c'est déjà ultra pénible, je te le dis par expérience, alors imagine trois mois ou plus ! Maintenant que j'y pense, Sasuke va devenir un véritable émo coléreux et ronchon en permanence... Il va être trop mignon ! Oups… Désolé ! Je parle beaucoup ! »

« Je dirais que 'beaucoup' est ici une litote, » plaisanta Naruto.

« Je sais, je sais ! Tu sais, les Uchiha sont tout sauf des bavards. Sauf Mikoto, la maman de Sasuke. Une femme magnifique et adorable. Et puis... »

« Vous... Tu vas le ramener ? » demanda le blond.

Deidara jeta un coup d'œil au visage peiné du petit blond puis soupira.

« Je suis désolé, mais oui... Itachi veut qu'on le mette dans la même pièce que la folle pour qu'une odeur féline s'imprègne sur les poils de Sasuke. Mon pauvre bébé ! » La queue du Caracal caressa la tête du loup à ses pieds. « Ton frérot est vraiment tordu parfois, mon pauvre chou. »

L'humain baissa la tête lorsqu'il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Il... Il ne se souviendra pas de moi demain ? »

Deidara soupira de nouveau en sentant la tristesse du blond dans ses paroles.

« Non, de rien. »

Naruto hocha machinalement la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait les paroles de son interlocuteur. Sasuke se leva, posa sa tête sur les genoux du blondinet et lécha sa main affectueusement. Naruto le caressa gentiment la tête. Le loup avait cet effet sur lui : il était capable de le calmer lorsqu'il était à ses côtés.

« Alors, en gros, c'est la dernière fois que je verrai un Sasuke aussi gentil, aussi proche de moi ? » ajouta Naruto.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la poser à voix haute.

« Oui. »

Le blond renifla un bon coup puis se pencha en avant pour poser un baiser sur le haut du crâne du loup.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te vois ainsi, alors merci pour tout, » murmura-t-il délicatement à son oreille touffue. « Tu sais, je crois que je t'aime vraiment au final. Dommage que tu ne t'en rappelleras pas demain. »

Naruto se leva doucement de sa chaise et se tourna vers Deidara.

« Merci de votre visite. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée. Au revoir. »

Le blond partit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef.

« Je crois qu'il nous vire de chez lui, » conclut Deidara.

Le loup lui jeta un regard puis gémit bruyamment. Il s'approcha de la porte close et gratta la porte.

« Sasuke, arrête. Il t'a déjà dit au revoir. Ne le fais pas plus souffrir. Allez, rentrons. »

Deidara sortit une corde de la poche de son manteau et la passa au cou du loup. Celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et continua à gémir.

« Sasuke, arrête de pleurer. Tu sais, les Uchiha ne pleurent pas, » reprit le blond. « Enfin, j'en connais qui sont capable de supplier et de fracasser des portes tout en gémissant. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bébé loup, tu n'es pas la honte de ta famille, » ajouta-t-il.

Il tira sur la corde et emmena le loup à sa suite malgré les plaintes de ce dernier. Il claqua la porte de la maisonnette et se rendit chez lui.

**OoOoOoOoO**

À peine la porte claquée, Naruto s'effondra contre la porte et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait mal, il souffrait. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il vivait. Mais à qui ? Kiba était son meilleur ami, mais lui dire que Sasuke Uchiha s'était entiché d'un humain, c'était impossible. Tout d'abord, il ne le croirait pas, puis il se moquerait de lui et il finirait par le laisser tomber.

'_Iruka.'_

Il devait parler à Iruka. Naruto regarda l'heure puis jugea qu'il était trop tard pour sortir. Il parlerait à son père adoptif. Il serait capable de l'écouter et de le conseiller.

Naruto essuya du revers de sa main ses larmes puis se dirigea vers son lit. Il jeta le tas de vêtements au sol et s'endormit, les larmes mouillant son oreiller.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Les amis, je suis affreuse et cruelle. J'avais promis un chapitre il y a longtemps, il y a presque un an. Je dois avouer que mes concours, mes révisions et mon voyage au Japon m'ont accaparé tout mon temps. Et malheureusement, je suis encore en prépa. Je refais ma deuxième année, ce qu'on appelle « cuber » dans le jargon des préparationnaires. Donc pas plus de chapitres cette année, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Que dire, le Japon, c'est génial, c'est énorme, c'est propre, c'est poli! Pour le moment, cela reste mon meilleur voyage et le plus dépaysant. L'été n'est pas la saison que je conseille vu qu'il fait 35-37 degrés la journée plus l'humidité, c'est étouffant. Mais je suis passée au dessus, surtout après avoir remarqué que les Japonais ne transpirent pas ! **

**Bon je parlerai de mon voyage plus tard, dans un autre chapitre que j'espère poster d'ici Noël.**

**Pour la route, la dernière bêtise de mon chien : un pigeon s'est posé sur le balcon et ma chienne a foncé… sur la vitre de la porte du balcon ! Je vous jure, ce chien manque parfois cruellement de jugeote !J'ai honte !**

**Petite réponse aux reviews:**

**tout d'abord merci pour tous vos commentaires adorables sur mon histoire, à chaque fois que je lis les reviews, je me dit "vite ponds un truc tu vois pas que t'es restée muette un an!" et vos encouragements.  
**

**Deuxio, je ne dévoilerais rien de l'intrigue mais j'adore vos spéculations!**

_**Petit phrase philo du jour : "Le pays des chimères est en ce monde le seul digne d'être habité » Rousseau. **_**Totalement d'accord!**_**  
**_


End file.
